Forever and Always
by Spoodles
Summary: Jadyn moves to England following the death of her father and finds herself caught up in a whirlwind romance with a certain magical king. A tragic tale of love, forgiveness, and hope.
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer* So I don't own any of Madam Dunkle's books... and I certainly don't own her characters... and heaven knows I'm not making any money... Is that sufficient disclamation?**

_A/N - Please pick this junk apart and let me know what I need to modify. If you hate it all that's fine too... just don't tell me? Anyway. Definitely let me know about grammatical and spelling errors, I've combed through it but a fresh pair of eyes would most certainly help. Thanks bunches!  
~Spoo'_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

**Prologue**

_Jadyn Summer's husband lay in a rapidly spreading pool of his own blood. His life draining from wounds that she lacked the power, and he the strength, to heal; wounds that would surely be fatal if help did not arrive, quickly. So she sat holding the head of her now unconscious husband, and Jadyn cried, and she waited, and Jadyn remembered. _

**Chapter 1**

Marak Bearfoot was every inch a Goblin King; and like every other Goblin King before him, Marak soon found himself in search of a bride.

"It's unfortunate the 'rustic resort lodge' didn't catch on. It was one of your father's pet projects." Faran mused.

"Yes well, I suppose we have those pesky goblin rumors to thank for that," Marak remarked dryly. "Still, it

_was_ nice while it lasted, no shortage of human women..." The king winked at his advisor.

"There is always an Elven bride to consider." Faran suggested mildly, more to provoke debate than out of any real support for the thought.

"Have you not heard a word I've spoken these last few months? We need an infusion of _strong_ blood. Elves are beautiful, to be sure, but they have always lacked the physical and emotional strength so valued in our society. All this pretty elf blood is contributing to the emotional instability of our people, especially among the females. We need-"

"I know very well what you believe we need Marak, there is no need to lecture me further. I know your arguments as well as you do, and I believe them no more than you do. It is quite obvious that you personally, are attracted to strength. While there is nothing wrong with this, we must call it what it is; a preference, not a necessity and while it might be quite permissible under other circumstances for you to wait and seek out your strong woman, you are the king. Time is running out, your people expect you to marry and produce an heir – do not give me that look sire. Aganir Aeron, because of his respect and I dare add, friendship for you and his desire to maintain peace between the kingdoms, has offered an elf bride. Now is the time to grow up my friend and do what is best for your people."

Marak quirked an eyebrow. "Finished?" Faran nodded somewhat sheepishly. "Good. Now if you do not mind, I would like to call Sage and Rivent in to hear what they have to report on Hallow Hill's newest unmarried _female_ tenant. He snapped his fingers and the large bronze doors on the south end of the room swung open to reveal two birdlike goblins.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey Matt, could you get on the other end of this?" Jadyn yelled from behind the refrigerator box.

"I told you not to use those boxes, Jada. The banana boxes I got for you would have been much easier to handle." Matt complained.

"These are more efficient, less trips."

"Your 'efficiency' is going to give me a hernia." Matt staggered, for effect.

"Knock it off Matt! You two are driving me crazy." Kira said smiling as she held the front door open. "Is that the last one? I'm starving."

"You're always starving, honey." Matt winked at Jadyn.

"We have a couple more, but go ahead and get the pizzas in the oven. My pizza stones are hopefully in the box we stuck in the kitchen and the grocery sacks should be on the counter next to the coffee maker. Actually, why don't you go ahead and plug that in. I could use some caffeine." Jadyn suggested as they set the box down.

"Java Java Java!" Matt exclaimed, grabbing his wife and swinging her around the kitchen. Kira laughed hysterically at her husband's antics.

"On second thought, make that decaf... I don't think 'Java boy' needs anymore caffeine." Jadyn said rolling her eyes.

"You're no fun. What's the point of coffee if it doesn't have any caffeine?"

"I'm hoping the taste tricks my brain into thinking its getting caffeine." Jadyn answered heading back outside. "Do you think we can get the roof tear off done tomorrow?"

"We can try. I think it'll go pretty fast, especially with Kira cleaning up as we go." Matt hefted another box and glanced at the woods and lake. "This is an amazing area, I wish we could stay."

"And give up the city and that gorgeous flat of yours? I doubt it."

"I said I wish we could stay... just not indefinitely." He grinned. "You're probably right, come Monday morning we'll be ready to leave."

"Especially after all the work I have planned for this weekend..."

"Slave driver." Matt tripped on a red-gold mass of fur and nearly kissed the pavement. "Bailey! Could you please not plop down in front of me? I'm _trying_ to walk here!" Matt scolded Jadyn's Golden Retriever. Bailey wagged her tail looking not the least bit repentant.

"Sorry?" Jadyn stifled a giggle.

"You are not. Get inside and make sure Kira isn't burning those pizzas. I love that woman, but she cannot cook. I'll grab this last box and lock up the van."

Smoke alarms went off as if to punctuate Matt's statement. Jadyn groaned and headed toward the house, tripping over Bailey as she ran up with steps

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

If Jadyn and her moving companions had been birdwatchers, they might have noticed the two unusually large birds in the Ash tree adjacent to the house. Had someone seen this pair they would doubtlessly have expressed astonishment, as one of the two was a Tawny owl; for as most know -birdwatchers and otherwise- owls are not a common sight in the daytime, and certainly not in the company of an Osprey. Fortunately, for the two people-watching birds, Jadyn was blissfully unaware of their appraisal.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The old hands deftly worked the weaving spell as the elf finished up her granddaughter's new threadbare gown. "_Not that she'll have cause to wear it." _Mara thought bitterly. _"Poor child, her marriage moon should be a cause for celebration, not mourning. Mistyn and Roe would have been happy together, now she'd be better off dead than underground married to that beast." _

She reached over to stroke Mistyn's hair; the young girl stirred uneasily in her sleep and rolled over revealing her tear stained yet lovely face. The elderly elf gently covered her granddaughter, then turned back to her work, anguish etched in her face. _"I raised that girl to hate goblins not marry them! They may not approve of my methods, but I do not see any of those condemnatory elves lining up to offer _their_ daughters to that goblin lover so that _he_ can then turn around and hand them over to our enemies! _

"_We are nothing more than pawns, really, tools for negotiations and treaties. Traded, sold, and auctioned off like animals." _Mara sighed resignedly, draped the finished gown over the stool, and lay back stiffly on her mat. She drifted off into a sleep plagued with heartache and bitterness.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The elven king paced uneasily about the room, his eyes flashing with annoyance. "You are certain it was Sage and Rivent at the lodge?" Aganir Aeron addressed the black haired elf.

"An owl and an osprey?" Ebon raised a dark eyebrow. "There is no doubt m'lord."

Aeron sighed, his black gaze telegraphing his consternation to the ceiling. "Marak, what are you thinking?" He dropped his head to his hands and mumbled, "Keep an eye on them, if they do anything overt, tell me immediately." He raised his eyes to his friend. "Thank you, Ebon.

The tall spy bowed his head and left the King alone with his troubled thoughts.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You want a goat? Why?!" Matt exclaimed, choking on his blackened crust.

"Milk, of course." Jadyn stopped just short of saying 'duh'.

"That is what stores are for, honey." Kira teased.

Jadyn shot her sister a poisonous look. "I have room and time and you know I've wanted to do this farm thing since we left Grandpa's farm for Chicago. It's too early to plant my garden, but at least I can have fresh milk, and eggs."

"Goats make eggs too?" Matt asked not so innocently.

"Chickens, Matt, chickens make eggs." Jadyn wrinkled her nose at him. "Stop teasing, I'm serious guys.

"Okay, Jada, whatever toots your horn."

"Hon, I think it's whatever floats your boat..." Matt corrected.

"Whatever." Kira pouted.

"Thank you!" Jadyn collected the plates and headed for the kitchen. She scraped the charred remains of dinner into the compost bucket and placed the plates in the sink. "Kira, could you grab the tea bags? I'm going to make more tea." Jadyn put a pan of water on the stove to boil.

"Hey guys?" Matt joined them in the kitchen. "Can we play Scrabble?" He held the box like a prize.

"Sure," Jadyn grinned, "as long as Kira doesn't cheat."

"Using the dictionary is _not _cheating!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jadyn lay awake in bed, exhausted but unable to fall asleep. Groaning she rolled out of bed and pulling on her robe, she padded downstairs for a cup of chamomile tea. Five minutes later, she headed into the den with a steaming cup of tea.

The bookshelves were empty save a small section of dusty leather-bound tomes. Jadyn forgot about unpacking as she browsed through the titles. " A History of Hallow Hill", "Goblins, Faeries, and other Mythical Creatures", "A Guide to London's Finest". A small, untitled book caught her eye and she pulled it out. Meticulously bound with a beautiful display of scrollwork on the cover, it appeared older than the rest of the books on the shelf. She gently opened the book and scanned it's contents. The handwriting reminding her of her great-grandmother's, elegantly old fashioned.

Jadyn carried the book back to the kitchen and sat at the table to read, the teapot keeping her company. The entries were mundane, ordinary ramblings of a young woman. Jadyn was about to close the book and return to bed when one entry caught her eye.

_**May Sixteenth, 1753**_

_**The nightmares persist and grow worse each evening. I am becoming more and more terrified of leaving the safety of the lodge, at night in particular. I wish we had never come here to Hallow Hill. I know it is not safe for me here. Mum and Father refuse to listen to my pleas. Perhaps they are right; perhaps I **_**am**_** mad. I just know that if I venture into those woods again, I will never return. The people in the village speak of the Goblins that live under the lake. They say it is a myth, a story told to frighten young girls; I am not so sure it is just a myth, I am not so sure it is not a story I am living.**_

The entries continued a couple days, the woman's anxieties increasing, then abruptly ended. The handwriting on the next few were different, still feminine, but with less precision.

_**I found this lovely old book under my bed, I wonder how long it has been here?! It's terribly romantic to be writing in a forgotten book, don't you think? And Goblins! To think she was chased by Goblins! How exciting!**_

_**It was suffocating today so Kate and I went out to the ridge. We got lost in the woods on the way back, but found these wonderful gypsies and they brought us home on their horses. Well, they brought **__**me**__** home on a horse; Kate was terribly rude and refused a ride. She got a look at one of the gypsies as he left and she was **_**convinced**_** he was not human. Aunt Celia says he is just an odd old man, but I hope he's a ghost! I don't think I should show Kate this book, it will just scare her. Well, I am tired, so goodnight old book!**_

_**~Em**_

"Em's" entries continued the goblin theme until hers too ended abruptly. Jadyn closed the book, and shivered, the fine hairs on her arms and the back of her neck rising in trepidation. Her hands went cold, and she wrapped them around her mug to warm them, scanning the room her gaze fell on the window behind her, she could have sworn she saw movement. She stood and crossed the three steps to the window and looked out, searching the darkness for the presence she felt was there.

"_Must have been the trees rustling... There's no wind, Jada._ _Or an animal... or Goblins..." _She shook her head to clear the childish thoughts and her gaze fell on the book lying on the table. She smiled ruefully and feeling suddenly overwhelmingly tired she laid her mug down in the sink and stumbled back to bed. She slipped too quickly into dreams filled with unknown presences and the sense of being hunted.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kira and Matt were awakened all too early Saturday morning by the aroma of coffee... or maybe it was the insistent pounding on their bedroom door.

"Jada," Kira mumbled, "Go back to bed."

"Can't, I'm already up. Besides, I made breakfast. C'mon Matt, you know you're going to want to eat before you get on that roof. I want to get a good start on it before it gets too hot!" Jadyn resumed her pounding until Matt groggily opened the door.

"I hate you." He glared at her, bleary eyed.

"Sorry?" Jada grinned.

"No you're not." Matt sighed resignedly. "What's for breakfast?"

"My special eggs."

"No! Please no! Last time I ate your 'special eggs', my 'bm's' were fire for a week." Matt looked horrified.

Jada smirked. "I also made bland eggs and sausage and hash browns."

"We'll be down in five minutes." Kira called from underneath the covers.

Eight minutes later, they gathered in the kitchen, Matt hovering over the coffee pot.

"What's this?" Kiralyn asked, indicating the diary on the table.

"It's a diary. At least I think it's a diary. I found it in the den last night, I couldn't sleep." Jadyn explained. "Pretty weird stuff. It seems to have been written by various women that have lived here throughout the years but they don't write in it long, a few entries at most, then they suddenly stop."

"Freaky." Matt spoke around a mouthful of potatoes.

"You haven't seen freaky until you've read some of them. They were all scared of something, most of them afraid of the dark and going into the woods. Quite a few mentioned goblins. There was this one girl though, Em, she wasn't freaked out; but her sister, Kate, was and it seems they _both_ ended up disappearing shortly after she started writing. I don't know. It's all confusing. I got the impression Em was pretty young or maybe just immature."

"Maybe that's it," Kira offered, "they were all just young girls with overactive imaginations. The first one made up a story and wrote it in that book, and when the others read it, it sparked their fancies. Or maybe they _were _really afraid. Most kids are scared of the dark, right? And we know there are lots of goblin stories surrounding this place, that's one of the reasons we loved it when we were little. It's probably just a combination of inherent fears, overactive imaginations, and the myths they were told." Kira nodded, pleased with her explanation.

"Maybe." Jadyn said doubtfully, thinking of those strong feelings last night. Today, however, sitting in that same kitchen with the cheery sunshine streaming over her, those dark feelings last night seemed silly and definitely not the kind of thoughts a sensible 25-year-old woman would indulge in. "You're probably right, Kira, it's just a funny collection of stories written by a few silly teenagers." Jadyn forcibly pushed all those thoughts from her mind as she finished her breakfast and started clearing the table.

"Jada, I'll clean up, you two get started on that roof." Kira shooed her husband and sister out of the kitchen

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Marak's spies finished their lengthy report. He glanced over at Faran, whose knitted brow betrayed his thoughts. "Your thoughts, Faran?"

Faran addressed the younger, taller Rivent. "You said she was interested in acquiring a goat?"

Rivent's eyes reflected confusion, but Sage's large round owl-eyes lit in understanding.

"Yes sir." It was Sage who responded first.  
Marak nodded his approval. "Yes, that's how I want to do it. Rein has a stand in the market; she can add livestock to her wares..."

Rivent's eyes finally dawned their understanding. "You intend to approach her, then?" Marak grinned and nodded. "What about Aganir Aeron? We spotted Ebon at the lodge; I would know that black rabbit anywhere. He is certain to want the lady for himself."

"We will just have to be sure of getting her first. Keep me apprised of Ebon's movements, Rivent, thank you." Rivent bowed and vacated the room. "Sage, I'd like you to keep a close watch on Miss Summer, it seems Rivent spooked her the other night and though she doesn't seem to be easily run off, I do not want to take any chances."

"If that is all m'lord?" Sage stood and strode for the door at Marak's nod.

Marak leaned back in his chair and pondered the situation. "We really should pay her a visit; being such _close_ neighbors and all, perhaps take her a casserole?" Faran quirked an eyebrow at this, causing Marak to laugh delightedly.

"Aye, my King, and an imminent visit it should be. I agree with Rivent, Aeron is bound to be quite taken with this little human."

"We'll go Monday evening; I have more urgent matters to attend to tonight."

"More urgent matters? I swear, my lord, you delight in graying my head." Faran shook his head ruefully.

"You have hit the nail on the nose, my friend." Marak laughed.

"Head, Sire, the expression..." Faran trailed off spying Marak's amused grin and threw his hands in the air, exclaiming, "I give up! Your majesty may jest about this but I still contend that this is a most serious matter, one that needs your _immediate_ attention."

"Faran, you nag, I'll see to it tomorrow. Now if you will excuse me, I must be going.

With that he was gone leaving his advisor and closest friend exasperated. An emotion Faran was experiencing with alarming frequency.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Monday morning dawned clear, sunny, and all too soon for Jada and Kira.

"Leave a message on my voicemail when you arrive back in the states. I check it when I go into town." Jada instructed, walking them to the van.

Okay, but I want you to get a landline set up by the end of the week. It's dangerous out here with no cell phone reception; you have no way to get help if you're injured."

"Stop nagging, I'll be fine. Besides, I'm enjoying this break from technology, it's refreshing, and you should try it sometime." Jadyn hugged her worried little sister. "You guys have a safe trip. Thanks again, Matt, for helping me with the tear off, I would have had a hard time of it by myself."

"You owe me." He replied hugging her.

"I'm sorry?" Jadyn grinned.

"No you're not." Matt teased, punching her shoulder playfully. "Seriously, though, I wish we could stay and help you finish."

"No, you guys have been awesome, but this is my project." She took a deep breath, releasing the unexpected emotion. "I needed this." Jadyn noticed Kira's tears "Hey, It's not like I won't visit you. I'm definitely going to be there in a couple months or so..." She smiled pointedly at her sister's obviously protruding tummy. "Love you."

They embraced a final time and Kira slipped into the passenger seat. As Matt backed down the drive to the turn around he stuck his head out the window and shouted, "Don't fall off the ladder, Grace!"

Jada laughed. "Love you too, Matt, bye!" She stood in the driveway waving until their taillights could no longer be seen. "Looks like it's just you and me now, Bailey."

No statement could have been further from the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer* So I don't own any of Madam Dunkle's books... and I certainly don't own her characters... and heaven knows I'm not making any money... Is that sufficient disclamation? **

_A/N – Okay... so I forgot to add this when I first posted this chapter, but I figured out how to edit content. Hooray for me! Yup... we've been over this... I'm technologically challenged... Anyway. I still can't figure out how to make my paragraphs show up, although I did manage to make page breaks that you can see. *pats back* So. Check for grammatical and spelling errors if you would. And would someone please make sure I'm not offending the continuity of the Hollow Kingdom universe? I changed Aeron's eye color... apparently, Elf Kings have black eyes... not green... oops... _

_~Spoo'_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

**Chapter 2 **

The little village on the other side of the lake was a two-hour bicycle ride for Jadyn, consequently it was nearing noon and her stomach was voicing its complaints by the time she arrived. She stopped in at a quaint little tavern for a couple sandwiches and some information, and then headed toward the market in search of a goat and several chickens.

The cobblestone streets, old lamp stands, and rustic buildings a throwback to quieter, more peaceful days. Jadyn walked along the main street, browsing through the stands and chatting with several vendors about absolutely nothing, which is really the only thing to talk of in towns such as these. She soon came upon a small stand advertising livestock and stone craft. A woman of extraordinarily small stature greeted her exuberantly; a wide grin stretched across her shriveled little face.

"Hello there dear! What brings such a lovely young lady to my shop?" The little woman exclaimed, a knowing twinkle in her large blue eyes.

"I was wondering if you might have an Alpine or Nubian goat for sale? And I'd also like four chickens or so, if you have them." Jadyn smiled in return.

"It just so happens I have one Alpine left. Darling little thing, I hate to part with her, but as soon as I saw you I said to myself, 'Now there's the one, Rein,' so you see, she must be yours." Rein spoke breathlessly as if the fate of the world depended on Jadyn's ownership of that little goat.

"She sounds adorable, is she bred?" Jadyn inquired, a bit puzzled at the woman's odd speech.

"No, but she is giving milk, and I know just where you can find a mate." Rein's eyes took on that odd twinkle again, leaving Jadyn feeling as if she were missing a vital piece of some unknown puzzle.

"Sounds good, would it be a problem if I picked her up later this evening? I need to arrange for a truck. I don't think I'd have an easy time of it transporting her home on my bicycle..." Jadyn grinned.

"Now don't you worry about a thing, I'll have my boys deliver her to you along with your chickens tonight after dark. You live on the hill in the lodge house, don't you?"

"Yes, I just moved in a couple days ago. Word must travel fast around here."

"Word of pretty young ladies, anyway." Rein smiled toothily.

Jadyn blushed. "I'd better be going, thank you so much-- I'm sorry, I don't believe I caught your name."

"They call me Rein."

"That's a beautiful name, thank you, Rein. Will I see you again tonight?"

"Perhaps."

"Well, until next time, goodbye."

"Goodbye young lady, take care in the woods."

"_Strange old lady, sweet, but strange." _Jadyn thought, amused, as she walked back to her chained bike.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jadyn blinked to clear the sweat from her eyes as she carefully stepped over Bailey who had taken up residence at the foot of the ladder. _"Why that dog has to sleep in _the_ most inconvenient spot when she could be sleeping in the nice cool shade under the ash tree is beyond me." _Jadyn mused, equally annoyed and amused. She stepped from the ladder to the roof, careful not to let the heavy bag of shingles shift and throw her off balance. She had made good time on the way home from the village and had a few hours of daylight left to work on the roof.

It was unusually hot and humid for this late in September and the humidity had only increased as the day progressed, soaking her green tank top in sweat and sending uncomfortable rivulets of sweat down her back. She snapped another chalk line and began to lay out another course of shingles. The work felt good, the burning in her arms and lower back reminding her that she was alive. All that time spent in Chicago with her sister, Kira, setting their father's affairs in order and laying him to rest had been smothering and left her feeling drained. The hustle and bustle of big cities had always made her feel claustrophobic.

"_Dad couldn't handle cities either. He only agreed to go to Chicago to try a new clinic, and be together with Kira before he--"_ A wave of grief crashed over her, throwing her off balance and causing her to catch her breath. She sat and leaned back on the roof, her head resting on the ridgeline and closed her eyes. "I know you're better off now, but I miss you." Jadyn whispered. The cancer that ravaged Kaleb's body had left his mind untouched, a gift the sisters treasured. The three had always been close, but the struggle against the illness had brought them closer still and Kaleb's absence was felt all the more keenly because of it. He was always Jadyn's anchor, the one sure thing in a life of uncertainties and endless disappointments. Their mother left them when Jadyn was nine; apparently, "till death do us part" held little meaning for the young actress saddled with two young girls. She left to pursue her dreams leaving her disposable family behind, crushed and wounded. Now Jadyn's anchor was gone, and she was floundering. For the first time in her life, the confident, aggressive young woman was unsure.

Therefore, she had come here, to Hallow Hill. The three had "vacationed" here the summer after her mother left. Kaleb wrote reviews for a travel magazine and they needed to review a "Woodland Retreat". One of those idyllic times that you continually try to recapture, but can never quite manage to. Therefore, Jadyn had come back, managing to strike a deal with the realtor, a break on the rent in exchange for some repairs, primarily a new roof for the Lodge and some landscaping at the larger Hall.

Jadyn loved the work and the chance to be here, in this place of memories, a chance to heal. Sweating her bum off was a small price to pay.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jadyn folded the ladder and closed the case on her roofing nailer. As she walked to the garden shed at the edge of the forest, the bushes defining the garden path rustled and a large coal black rabbit shot off into the forest startling Jadyn and rousing the sleepy Bailey who enthusiastically gave chase. "Bailey! Bailey _come_!" Jadyn yelled, dropping her tools and crashing into the underbrush after her dog. She disappeared into the darkening forest.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The rabbit stopped in a clearing and shimmered back into his regular form. Ebon turned as Bailey caught up with him, halting at the sight of a man where a rabbit should have been. True to form, Bailey wasted no time on confusion or suspicion and sidled up to the dark haired elf, wagging her tail and begging for attention. Ebon obliged, scratching the proffered belly then grabbing the dog's collar he lead her deeper into the forest where his King awaited them.

Aeron glanced up as his lieutenant and the canine strode into sight. "Thank you, Ebon, that will be all."

Ebon hesitated only a fraction of a second before nodding. "Yes, my King." His black eyes twinkled with merriment as he added, "And good luck." He faded soundlessly into the forest.

"Baileyyy!" Jadyn called. Bailey barked and strained at her collar, Aeron held tight as Jadyn came into view.

"Fast, for a human." Aeron murmured, amused at the unkempt woman crashing noisily through his forest. Her long chocolate brown hair hung tangled about her shoulders having escaped her messy bun shortly after entering the forest, torn jeans displaying raw bloody knees. _"It's no wonder you fell, wandering about in here wearing those silly shoes."_He thought, staring at her work boots in annoyance. He stepped from the shadows behind her, Bailey in tow, and cleared his throat. "You wouldn't happen to be looking for this, would you?"

Jadyn gasped and spun around her eyes settling with relief on her wayward dog. "Bailey! What were you thinking running off like that, you little pain in the butt!" She knelt, hugged Bailey, and was rewarded with doggie slobber. She stood up and smiled gratefully at Bailey's "rescuer". "Thank you so much, I don't know if I'd ever have found her in the dark!" She extended her hand in greeting. "Jadyn Summer, I'm new around here."

The inhumanly handsome man hesitated and looked a bit sickened before masking his consternation and replying. "Aeron." He said, shaking her hand. "I'll escort you back." He added curtly.

"Don't worry about it, I can find my own way back." Jadyn pulled her hand back, stung at his abrupt reply. "C'mon Bailey." She set off briskly, in the wrong direction.

"Wait." He jogged to catch up. "That's the wrong way. Here, let me help you." He reached for her arm.

She leaned away from him, keeping out of reach. "I don't need your help; we've already wasted enough of your time." She fought back tears, growing angry at her reaction to his rude behavior.

"I apologize, but you are not going to find your way back in the dark without my assistance." He offered his hand. She reluctantly took it and they set off for the Lodge in awkward silence.

A few minutes later, they came to the edge of the forest. "I think I can get back from here, thank you." More than a hint of hostility edged her voice.

"It was nice to have met you, Miss Summer." Aeron murmured, studiously avoiding her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll bet." She hurried away before she lost her last shred of self-control.

Aeron turned back to the forest, Ebon appeared from the shadows to join him. "I thought I told you to go back to camp."

"Actually, you told me that would be all." Ebon stated matter-of-factly."

Aeron stopped and glared at his friend. "Why didn't you tell me about her eyes?" He demanded angrily.

"Is that all that's bothering you? It's getting to be a more common trait among the humans, nothing to be upset about."

"It's also an indicator of Goblin blood." He replied hotly. "Even if she _does_ turn out to be fully human, I cannot marry her. It would not be fair to her. Imagine being married to someone that can hardly look you in the eye without grimacing! There must be other, better prospects."

Ebon sighed. "There are two suitable women in the village, but neither of them are near as attractive, even by our standards, as Ja--" Aeron's stern glance cut him off. "I'll see to it, m'lord."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jadyn made it just inside the front door before the wall of resolve holding back her tears crumbled. She angrily swiped at her tears and stalked to the bathroom. "You are pathetic." She told her reflection. "What's wrong with you? It's no wonder he was mortified at the sight of you." She critically assessed her dirt and tear streaked face and tangled hair. "Get a grip Jada," She commanded. "You aren't reduced to tears by the rudeness of one guy, no matter how incredibly attractive..." She sighed and stepped in the shower letting the warmth wash away the tension and heartache of the past year.

The doorbell rang as she was pulling on her comfort clothes, fleecy capris and a long cami. "Crap, the goat dudes! Coming!" She yelled rushing down the stairs and smacking her sore knee painfully on the coffee table in the living room. "Stupid table." She muttered, rubbing her knee as she opened the door. "Hi, sorry about that, I forgot you were coming tonight." She smiled, embarrassed, at her two cloaked visitors. "It's been a long day." She slipped on her flip flops and rushed outside, stumbling down the stairs. The taller of the two men caught her, saving her from a face-full of gravel. The arms holding her felt solid, strong... warm. Realizing she was still in his arms she quickly stood back, her cheeks flaming. "Thank you." She murmured.

The second man chuckled. "Look, she's falling for you already, Marak."

Jadyn laughed with the two. "Yeah, um, sorry about that, I'm not the most graceful person on the planet. She smiled up at Marak, offering her hand. "I'm Jadyn; I met your mother earlier today."

Marak laughed, a rich full sound. "Oh no, Rein is not my mother, more like my nurse, my nana, when I was a child." He explained.

"Oh, she called you her boys, I just assumed..."

"An honest mistake, Miss Jadyn, my name is Marak. My companion is called Faran."

Marak's voice was deep, pleasant, and full of good humor. He stood a good nine inches taller than her 5'9", broad and solidly built he was imposing to say the least. Faran, on the other hand was more Jadyn's height and build, strong, but not bulky. Both men wore black cloaks that obscured their faces.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Jadyn looked past them at their two horses and the cart containing her animals. "Your horses are magnificent." She walked over for a closer look. "Are they Morgans?" She asked admiring their sleek black coats and excellent lines. Marak nodded, amused and impressed with this clumsy human's knowledge. Jadyn turned her attention to the little goat in the cart. "Hi sweetie, want to see your new home? What's your name?" She glanced at Marak.

"Cherry." He supplied, joining her at the cart. He reached into his cloak and withdrew a few little red cherries. "Here, she loves them." He stood watching Jadyn feed the goat, petting her and talking to her. _"What a gorgeous woman." _He thought, admiring her hair glistening in the moonlight with hints of red and gold, curling its way down her back. He stepped back to enjoy the full picture, the confidence in her voice, the athleticism in her movements, the curves of her body, and the rippling muscles in her arms and back as she led the goat to the small chicken house. She turned to him and he felt the full focus of her gaze. Those eyes were her defining feature, he decided. They peered into his soul, capturing him, one a warm cocoa brown, the other a penetrating ocean of greens and blues.

"... helped me fix up this old chicken house before they left." Jadyn was saying. Marak forced himself to focus on her words, not those full tempting lips... He shook his head and grinned ruefully. What had gotten into him?

"It looks great, I'm sure Cherry will be happy here." He assured her.

"Thanks. Oh yeah, Rein said something about finding a mate... for Cherry." Jadyn added quickly, laughing. "Wow... that came out really weird." She grinned.

Faran and Marak exchanged knowing looks.

"Let's get those chickens in here and then go back up to the house so I can pay you." Jadyn suggested, awkwardly.

Twenty minutes later, the animals settled, the gentlemen paid and thanked, and Jadyn was curled up in her blanket with a bowl of macaroni and cheese, reading, with Bailey at her feet.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was the dead of night and the forest was alive. Elf children danced and sang about the fire. Women watched, weaving, and occasionally joining in. A few men wandered about alternately teasing the children and their wives. Spirits were high; trouble, a distant memory, but only for some. Two young elves sat apart from the rest, one despondent, the other, resolute.

"Please Roe, can't we just run away?" Mistyn begged.

"Mistyn, the king has decided and I will not thwart him. I'm sorry, my darling, but this is for the good of the people." Roe said, not unkindly.

"What about the good of me? I will die down there Roe, I know it. Please, don't make me marry that monster. A goblin! Can you imagine the horror of being made to marry a goblin? To produce his... his _heir_?" She shuddered with revulsion and fear. "I won't do it. I will die before I marry him."

"It's not as if they are really monsters, I've heard the king is not completely hideous. Aganir Aeron thinks very highly of him, can it really be as bad as all that?" Roe grew angry at her unresponsiveness. "How can you be so selfish? For your people, Mistyn, please, for me."

She turned on him. "For _you_?" She snarled. "Why would I do anything for you? You're as much a monster as he is!" The beautiful little elf burst into tears and ran deep into the forest. Though it felt as if his heart were being burned from his chest, Roe knew, he had to let her go. She would come to terms with her fate, he decided. She was strong.

If only he knew how strong.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The elf king and his advisor also sat apart from the others, though they were of better cheer. A guard silently approached and stood waiting to be recognized. Aeron's black gaze met the guard's green eyes silently giving permission to speak. "The goblin king desires an audience with your lordship." He announced stiffly formal.

Aeron took care to hide his amusement from the guardsmen, not all his subjects approved of his friendship with Marak and an ill-timed smile would only spark more tension and resentment. "You may escort him in." Aeron adopted a coolly regal expression. Moments later the guardsman returned, dwarfed by the large goblin in tow. The guard, after a distrustful glance at his charge, faded back into the shadows.

Marak stood awkwardly. "Nir." He addressed his friend, using the formal but not uncommon honorific.

"Marak." Aeron replied icily. "Please have a seat. What brings you here this fine evening?"

"Jadyn." Marak stated directly, dispensing with the customary small talk.

Aeron nodded. "It is as I feared."

"I know you want her for yourself, Aeron, but this could work out to your advantage. At the least you wouldn't be 'sending one of your women to certain death and agony'." Marak suggested, bitterness creeping into his voice.

"You do realize the grave repercussions that will result if we come to blows over this human?"

"I do." Marak sighed, something akin to pain and resignation shadowed his deep brown eyes. "If it comes to that, my friend, you may have her. I will not sacrifice all that we and our fathers have attained for this woman, no matter how painful it may be."

The haughty, aloof facade dropped from Aeron's face as he jumped up and clapped his friend's shoulder. Marak, taken aback by this display of exuberance shot an annoyed look at the elf king. "You needn't gloat, Aeron, it's quite unbecoming--"

"No my friend, you misunderstand. I have no desire to marry the young lady, I have two better prospects in the village. Miss Summer shall be yours, brother." Aeron pulled the startled goblin into a hug, clapping him on the back.

"Then all that doom and gloom?"

"A test." Aeron said simply.

Marak smiled ruefully. "In that case, if you'll excuse me, I have a wedding to plan."

Aeron laughed uproariously at the incongruity of that statement. "I'll be awaiting my invitation." He smirked.

"Don't hold your breath." Marak retorted, amused. "Farewell, brother." He inclined his head and turned to depart when a thought struck him. "Aeron, why wouldn't you want to marry Jadyn? We both know your 'prospects' are inferior."

"Her eyes."

Marak shook in laughter. "You silly little elf." He snorted.

Aeron smiled, happily. "Lucky for you, that I am."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The moon reflected in the lake did not bring joy tonight, but rather a deep sadness. She had cried her last tear and now sat, feet dangling in the water that brought sorrow, this night, instead of comfort. She had resolved to do what she knew her grandmother would want, though she knew Mara could never bring herself to ask it of her. The stoic elf tied the stones to her arms and legs, and staggered under their weight into the water. Walking to the middle of the lake the water rose, higher and higher until it rode high on her neck, flinging her head back she gazed at that eternal moon one last time. Water slipped silently over her head, she kept her gaze on that moon as she breathed in water, filling her lungs, and sank willingly into oblivion.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Mistyn!" Roe ran through the forest, eager to share his news. "Mistyn, the goblin has chosen to marry the human, you are free, my love! Mistyn?" Roe grew worried. It was not like the shy young elf to leave the camp for this long. What if she were hurt, captured, or worse by who knew what. A dozen horrific scenarios tumbled through his mind, but none of those scenarios could prepare him for the truth that lay lifeless in Hollow Lake.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Elven funerals were brief, commonly joyful affairs, celebrating a long life well lived. In Mistyn's case, however, it was a solemn, painful event. A fundamentally optimistic people, elves seldom took their own lives. Though Mistyn had deceived herself in thinking her death was a beautifully poetic release, the assembled elves knew better, even her grandmother, Mara, though she would deny it. They saw her death for what it was, a terrible and senseless act, the ultimate display of selfishness.

The mourning crowd slowly dispersed, it would only be a matter of time before it became business as usual, Mara realized. Even Roe would eventually move on, though for now he remained consumed with guilt. She had observed him throughout the funeral, but he could not meet her eyes, grief and guilt etched in his handsome face. Mara realized with a start that she did not blame him, or even her nephew, Aganir Aeron. No, the blame rested solely on one being, the goblin king, and ultimately the goblin race. They cared nothing for the lives destroyed in the wake of their relentless pursuit of elvish brides. No, Mara did not blame Roe or Aeron, and she certainly did not blame her Mistyn. Her dear, sweet, Mistyn.

The goblin race would pay.


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer* So I don't own any of Madam Dunkle's books... and I certainly don't own her characters... and heaven knows I'm not making any money... Is that sufficient disclamation?**

_A/N – Thank you C.A.S. for being my lone reviewer. You are wonderful and if you change your mind about the Christmas lights, let me know. _

_Everyone else – Please review my story. I know it gets read... I have nifty stats things that I check obsessively... *evil laughter* _

_Seriously though, review it. Please. Even if it is just to tell me you hate my characters even more than I hate Jar Jar Binks. Mesa can take itsa. See what you've reduced me to!? Jar Jar imitations! My word... I'll never get over it... *trying to find my Binks-free happy place*_

**Chapter 3**

Jadyn settled into a routine over the next couple of weeks. She managed to get a landline phone service set up, much to the delight of her sister, but struck out in the internet department; they didn't offer broadband in her area so she had to settle for dial-up. Not having research work lined up was allowing her more time to work on her book, which in turn was making her editor very happy. She had inherited the literary gene from her father, but preferred to do research for other authors and was just beginning to dabble in the realm of fiction. Jadyn had also acquired an old rattling truck that stalled more often than it ran and was painted a rather unfortunate shade of lime green. Despite its flaws and hideous color scheme, the truck dutifully hauled hay and feed for Jadyn, spending its downtime in the shade of the ash tree.

Her peaceful existence had been interrupted only once, about a week ago. A young woman, only a few years younger than herself, disappeared suddenly in the dead of night, from the village. The disappearance was eerily similar to those described in the old diary, and though she hadn't even opened the book since Kira and Matt's departure, those feelings of scrutiny and unease had resurfaced during her early morning runs. However, despite the warnings of her subconscious, Jadyn stubbornly refused to alter her routine and pushed those feelings to the back of her mind.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jadyn woke at 4:30, as she did every morning, dressing and brushing her teeth on autopilot. She wouldn't actually wake up until she was sitting on her back steps, a steaming cup of mint tea in hand. She drained her cup and started off at a walk, swinging her arms to warm up. It was still black outside, but there was a gravel path that led from her house to the mansion they called the Hall.

The Hall had been empty since the resort had closed. It was large, imposing, and formal. With its perfectly manicured lawn, and traditional hedges, it seemed at odds with the wilderness of the surrounding forest. Her Lodge, on the other hand, was more of a large but homey cottage. Extensively remodeled, it combined a modern open floor plan with old world style and grace.

There was a wild beauty about the place, untamed yet peaceful, it was a study in contrast. Bordered on three sides by forest, the Lodge, and Hall further down, faced rolling meadows dotted with sheep and colored with wildflowers. The large front lawn was graced with large shade trees, and a sprinkling of smaller fruit trees, two small flowerbeds framed the wide porch, a homey but tidy effect. The rear of the house, however, was anything but tidy. Cobblestone paths wound their way through trees, bushes, and flower beds, leading their travelers to benches, gazebos, or fountains before making their way into the dense forest. Large moss covered boulders lent an air of timelessness and mystery and crumbling stone walls hinted at stories long forgotten.

Jadyn passed the Hall and turned toward the forest, breaking into an easy jog. Her eyes had mostly adjusted to the dim light, and she had grown familiar with the terrain, stumbling less often than when she had first begun her runs. The path she had forged led her past large outcroppings of moss covered rock, skirted a steep hill ringed with massive oaks at the top, and came out of the forest at the top of one of the bluffs overlooking the lake, about three miles from home. She stretched as she waited for the sunrise, feeling again as if she were not alone. Shaking off the feeling she thought instead about her goals for the day. A bit ADD, she found that it helped to get her mind focused before launching into her tasks. So absorbed in her thoughts, she failed to hear the approaching footsteps.

"Miss Jadyn! Fancy meeting you out here."

Jadyn leapt up, the rich baritone of Marak's voice startling her out of her reverie. "Oh my word! You about gave me a heart attack!" She exclaimed, gasping for breath.

"My apologies," Marak chuckled. "But I must admit that was most entertaining."

"I'll bet it was, but I'd prefer not to repeat the experience, if you don't mind." Jadyn wrinkled her nose at him as she dropped back to the ground, hand over her heart. "I'm an old woman, Marak, my heart can't take this kind of 'entertainment'.

"Old woman!" Marak looked shocked. "Just how old are you?"

"That is an incredibly rude question, sir." Jadyn retorted, the laughter in her eyes belying the indignation in her voice. Marak raised his eyebrows, not the least bit fooled. "I turned 25 in September, not that it's any of your business." Jadyn said, her mouth quirking upward in an attempt to keep from smiling.

"Well that's a relief!" Marak exclaimed, settling down next to her on the edge of the bluff. "Miss Jadyn, I was beginning to think you were an old witch in disguise."

Jadyn laughed. "Drop the Miss, please. Call me Jadyn, or Jada, if you prefer."

"Jade?" He asked, grinning.

"Give a guy an inch..." Jadyn smiled in return. She felt her face warm in response to the hint of flirtation in his voice.

The sky was just beginning to lighten, bringing his unusual features into focus. She was a bit taken aback by what she saw. His skin was a silvery gray, not unpleasant, but definitely unique, it highlighted his dark features. Black hair long and wildly curling, shot with several auburn streaks, drifted into his face. His eyebrows, also black, were masculine and expressive, defining large, striking eyes. Almost feral and animalistic, they reminded her of Bailey's. High cheekbones and a strong jaw-line completed the exotic look. Coupled with his height, muscular structure, and flirty accent, it was enough to make her breathing and heartbeat erratic. She always did like the odd ones.

As if reading her mind, his lips parted in a provocative smile and his eyes glinted with amusement and something else entirely. She swallowed, struggling to regain control over her rebellious emotions. "Your skin, is it chemically altered or tattoos?" She blurted. Quickly realizing how rude that sounded she scrambled to cover. "I've always considered getting a tattoo," She rambled, her facing heating with chagrin. "But they're so permanent, I decided to stick to piercings, they grow back in pretty easy if you get tired of them."

"Neither." Marak said, smiling at her awkward embarrassment.

"What?" Confusion shone on her face.

"My skin, I didn't color it. I was born with it."

"Oh." Jadyn considered. "I like it." _Real eloquent there, Jada. _She silently berated herself.

"Why thank you, Jade, I can't tell you how relieved I am to hear you say that." He squinted at the sun, just beginning to peek up over the horizon and stood. "I must go, my dear. It was lovely talking with you. May I stop by this evening?" His eyes swept over her. "To check on Cherry, of course." He offered her a hand up.

Jadyn grasped his hand, marveling at the strength she felt there. "Oh yes, of course. I'm sure she'd love to see you." _And so would I. _

Marak raised an eyebrow, looking at her with amusement as if she'd said that last bit aloud. "Until tonight, then." He turned without waiting for a response and strode quickly toward the darkness of the forest.

"See ya." _Way to go, Jada, now he thinks you're a ditz. _She shook her head, annoyed with herself as she began her jog home.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

"I want a round the clock guard in place for her, Sage. She's far too valuable and far to accident prone to be left alone." Marak's voice betrayed both his captivation and frustration with his chosen one.

Sage raised a feathered eyebrow but chose not to comment on his King's state of mind; he simply studied Marak with wise owl-eyes. "Of course, my King." He said finally. "Rivent and I will watch over her tonight. I suggest Koal and Ryce for the rest of today. Their forms are better suited in case of trouble."

Marak nodded. "Thank you for the recommendations. If you will see to the assignments, I would be grateful."

Sage left to locate the two burly goblins as Faran, who had been silently observing the guard briefings, now strode forward and plopped into the seat adjacent the King. "Is there a reason you have not brought Jadyn into the kingdom?" Faran's golden brown eyes conveyed his annoyance.

"I hardly think I need to explain myself." Marak replied, his voice and demeanor subtly changing from camaraderie to kingship. Faran, however, was not to be dissuaded nor intimidated by this display.

"Well you'd better explain to someone." He retorted. Anyone else would have wilted under the ferocious glare Marak leveled at him, but Faran, the King's playmate and best friend since childhood, knew every look and tone the King could summon. He knew it would take a lot more than a few unwelcome questions to cause his friend to snap.

"It's important for the heir that she settle in quickly and happily. Though Jadyn is much stronger than the average human, I don't want to take any chances. The least shocking and unexpected the better; I want to make this an easy transition for her."

"She'll settle in. I don't think prolonging the ceremony will make much difference in the long run, Marak."

"She's attracted to me." Marak stated quietly. Understanding dawned in Faran's eyes. "I want to see where this goes, if things can proceed naturally."

"Marak, this _is_ the natural way of things. It is what _you_ propose that is unnatural."

"What would it hurt?"

"That depends. How long will you wait?"

"I don't know." Marak admitted.

"One month, Marak, try it your way and if in one month she is not willing, than you take care of it the _Goblin_ way." He emphasized 'Goblin' as if to remind Marak just whose king he was.

Marak glowered catching the insinuation. He hated it when Faran tried to manipulate him, hated it all the more for its effectiveness. Faran knew exactly which buttons to push. The King's elvish looks and temperament were a sore spot. No one had dared tease him, of course, one would have to be insane to provoke the most powerful Goblin alive. He possessed a cunning, intelligence, bearing, and grasp of magic that surpassed even his father. Oh no, Marak had never been teased or shunned, but he heard their thoughts and feelings all the same. Only Faran would dare to be so bold. He meant well, but one month? _I need more time_. Marak tamped down his frustration lest it show on his face and responded calmly. "The average human courtship lasts at least two years. However, seeing as how you are so eager to see me wed, I'll cut it down to one year."

"Unacceptable. Three months."

"Ten." Marak had to fight to keep the grin of his face.

"Six."

"Done." _You're not the only one who can manipulate, my friend._ Marak thought smugly.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The petite blonde human sat uncertainly on a log at the edge of camp. It had been a little over two weeks, but she was still overwhelmed and bewildered with all the strange activity and language of these beautiful people. Mara told her the gibberish was called 'Elvish'. The beautiful people were 'Elves' and their language was 'Elvish' and that her hauntingly gorgeous captor, her husband, was the King. She had found a kindred spirit in Mara, someone understanding of her loss. Natalie had lost her family, her identity, her dreams and Mara was still grieving the loss of her granddaughter. They were a comfort to one another; Natalie provided a distraction for Mara, in focusing on making the poor child fit in and understand she was able to numb her own pain, temporarily.

Natalie missed her family, her life, and although her eyes were beginning to adjust to this seemingly eternal darkness, she missed the sun; or maybe she just missed the idea of the sun. The sound of a tentative throat clearing interrupted her musings and she felt rather than heard someone sit down next to her.

"Do you mind if I sit with you awhile?" Aeron asked quietly.

"Yes. I mean, no... I don't mind, that is."

They sat there in awkward silence for a few minutes, watching the dancing and merrymaking. "Are your eyes adjusting okay?" Aeron asked, breaking the tension filled silence.

Natalie simply nodded, a bit afraid of this powerful and terrifyingly handsome elf.

"Don't worry. You'll adjust." Aeron said, anxious to allay her fears. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Can I go home?" She asked, her blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"I'm so sorry, Natalie, but that is something I cannot permit. You are my wife now. We need you." Aeron tried to keep the hurt from his voice; he thought they had made progress these last few weeks. She hadn't seemed quite so lost these past few days.

The willowy girl lowered her head, a wall of gold obscuring her face, hiding the tears. She had known that would be his response, but had to ask anyway. Some part of her wanted to leave, to run back to the village and never look back, but this past week another voice had begun to speak, _that_ one wanted desperately to stay. Such a small voice, but it was growing louder by the minute. Natalie felt Aeron's soft fingers brushing her hair gently back from her face, tucking the long silky strands behind her ear. She did not pull away from his touch, as before, but allowed him to wipe the tears from her cheeks. His touch conveyed a tenderness and love that made her catch her breath. He gently tilted her chin up, forcing her to meet his gaze. She felt her eyes widen at the passion and longing she saw there, but still could not move. As if frozen in time, she sat stock still as he leaned down to brush his lips against hers. At the touch of those satin lips, that little voice burst into a loud chorus. She turned toward him, closed the distance and returned the kiss with a willingness that surprised even her.

Time stood still as she realized there was no going back. She loved this crazy elf, for he had stolen her heart as well as her body. As she was reaching behind his neck to deepen the kiss, whistling and hooting shattered the moment. They both jerked back, embarrassed. Natalie felt her face flaming, but couldn't keep a silly smile from emerging. That smile must have been infectious, because Aeron's annoyance at the interruption faded, replaced by a matching smile and laughter at the antics of his guard.

"What do think about retiring to the _privacy_ of our tent?" Aeron looked pointedly at the gathering crowd.

Natalie laughed softly. "I think that sounds like a brilliant plan." Smiling up at that gorgeous face she decided that being the Elf King's Wife wouldn't be so bad after all.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jadyn grabbed the milk pail and flipped the chicken house light off. The sun was just beginning to set and it was starting to get chilly. She hurried to the house, eager for a hot shower and some dinner, and if she were completely honest with herself, she was anxious to see Marak again.

"Hurry up Bailey!" Jadyn called impatiently to her lingering dog. "You don't have to sniff everything in the yard!"

Once inside, Jadyn strained the milk, fixed a bowl of food for Bailey, and checked on the bread rising on the stove. She shaped the supple dough into two long baguettes and set them in the oven to finish rising. As her four-legged friend was inhaling her dinner, Jadyn showered and dressed. "Why am I so nervous?" Jadyn required of her twin in the mirror. The only reply she received was the insistent growling of her stomach.

The doorbell rang just as she was pulling the lasagna and garlic bread out of the oven. Setting the casserole dish on a trivet, Jadyn ran to answer the door.

The open door revealed an amused Marak, dressed simply in faded jeans and a black zippered hoodie. A far cry from the formal, medieval looking clothes he'd been wearing on previous occasions.

"Are you going to fall on me again?" He smiled.

"I don't plan on it, but no promises." Jadyn grinned, ushering him inside. "Have you eaten yet? I made lasagna."

"I have not, and it smells wonderful." He followed her into the kitchen. "You sure you don't mind sharing?"

"Actually..." Jadyn teased, laughing at his expression. She pulled a salad, dressings, and iced tea out of the refrigerator then turned to grab some plates out of the cabinets. "Do you mind if we eat here in the kitchen?"

"Not at all." Marak replied, marveling at how amazing she looked without even trying. No one should be able to look that good in torn jeans and an old t-shirt, he decided, dishing some of the cheesy substance onto his plate. "Wow!" He exclaimed, taking a bite. "I didn't realize lasagna tasted so good."

"You've never eaten lasagna before?" Jadyn asked, incredulous.

He shook his head. "Never."

"You poor thing." She said, solemnly.

"Where did you learn to make this?"

"From my grandfather, he was an Italian immigrant. That man could make the best lasagna and his pizza was to die for."

"Now pizza, I have had, but it definitely wasn't worth dying for." Marak said, amused by her sincerity.

"We'll just have to make pizza next time. You cannot leave this earth without having tasted the gloriousness of a good homemade pizza." She declared emphatically.

"Assuming there is a next time."

"Assuming I don't decide to toss you out for not assuming that there'll be a next time." She countered.

"Well yes, assuming that, of course." Marak grinned.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they finished eating and began cleaning up the kitchen. Marak ran soap and water in the sink as Jadyn wrapped the leftovers. "A man that cleans, I think I'll have to keep you around." Jadyn said, drying and putting away the dishes as he washed them.

"I think I could be persuaded to come around more often." Marak responded, trying to keep his voice light.

Jadyn blushed, reading the intentions in his eyes. "Um, is that the last one?" She stammered.

"That's it." Marak confirmed.

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Do you have popcorn?"

"Of course."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

His arm was asleep but Marak didn't want to move for fear of waking Jadyn. She had fallen asleep about thirty minutes into "Martian Child". Curled up on her side, her head resting on his arm and snoring softly she was as adorable asleep as she was awake. He turned off the TV and sat listening to the gentle cadence of her breathing. She must have been a light sleeper, for his careful movements had awakened her and she sat up stretching. He repressed a groan as she blinked at him sleepily. _"I don't want to wait six months to see that look every morning."_ He thought, miserably. _"If you _don't_ wait, you might see a look of horror every morning instead."_ That grim thought kept his emotions from overriding his common sense. "I guess I'd better leave so you can get to bed, sleepy head." He grinned at her slightly confused expression.

"Is the movie over?"

"No. I stopped it when you fell asleep. Maybe we can finish it next time."

"Assuming there is a next time." Jadyn retorted.

"You're feisty even when you're half-asleep." Marak marveled, amused.

"Sorry I fell asleep." She forced herself to get up off the couch.

"Don't apologize. You're gorgeous when you're asleep." Marak laughed at her skeptical look. "And you snore, it was quite entertaining." He added.

"I do not snore!"

"You most certainly do, my dear. It's actually a very cute snore." Jadyn's expression changed from skepticism to mortification. "It could be worse, you know. At least you don't drool." He teased.

"You slime-ball!" Jadyn giggled, taking a swing at him and nearly falling when he stepped out of the way.

"Slap-happy much?" He asked, catching her. "Do I need to carry you to bed?"

For some reason this struck Jadyn as hilarious and she burst out laughing. "No... I can... walk!" She gasped, tears running down her face.

"I seriously doubt that, my dear." He promptly picked her up and ignoring her protests, started for the stairs, smiling at her helpless state. "I think I like you sleep deprived."

"You're enjoying this." She accused.

"You bet." He agreed, happily. "Which one's yours?"

"Just put me down, I can walk on my own!"

"I guess I'll just have to stand here until you tell me which bedroom..."

Jadyn shook her head. "First one on the left. You're a pain." She informed him.

"Want me to help you into your pjs?" He asked, a little _too_ innocently, as he set her down.

"Don't push your luck, stinker." She retorted, enjoying the playful banter.

"All these colorful names, Jade, I'm hurt."

"I can tell."

"I'll get over it if you invite me back tomorrow for pizza and another thirty minutes of Martian Child?"

"I don't know..." She laughed at the imploring expression on his face. "Okay, but no carrying me around."

"You're no fun."

"Bye Marak." Jadyn said, pushing him out of her bedroom.

"Sweet dreams, Jade. Want me to lock the door behind me?"

"Please." He turned to leave. "Marak?"

"Yes?" He asked, turning back toward her.

"Thanks for coming. I had fun."

"Me too, thanks for having me, Jade."

As he was switching off lights and locking the door, he was struck with the realization that the truth would change everything. _"This is why Goblins steal, not court."_ He thought, dismally.


	4. Chapter 4

***Disclaimer* So I don't own any of Madam Dunkle's books... and I certainly don't own her characters... and heaven knows I'm not making any money... Is that sufficient disclamation?**

_A/N: I have a theory... about why I'm getting so relatively few reviews... you all are thinking that if you just keep your mouths shut... I'll get discouraged and stop torturing you with my story... Just so you know, I'm not going to give up... I'm just stubborn that way. So, feel free to review now that you know it won't make a difference._

_Oh yeah, anyone know the gestation period for elf babies?_

_~Spoo_

**Chapter 4**

"She did _what_?!" Marak exclaimed angrily.

"Climbed up the cliff face, m'lord, without a rope." Koal repeated, nervously. He'd never seen the King so angry before.

"Is she _trying_ to kill herself?" He yelled.

The stocky dark gray goblin hesitated, unsure if his King required an answer or was merely venting his frustration.

Marak, taking pity on his vacillating guardsman, raised his hand in apology. "I realize there was nothing you could have done to stop her without revealing yourself, had you even tried she still would have gone through with it, stubborn, determined woman that she is." He sighed, both admiration and irritation reflected in his voice. "Thank you for keeping an eye on her for me, Koal."

Koal relaxed, smiling at his liege's choice of words. The King always spoke graciously, making his orders sound like favors and making the common folk feel like confidantes. It inspired an even greater loyalty, especially among the guard. "A pleasure as always, m'lord."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"We need Christmas decorations, Bailey." Jadyn informed her uninterested dog. "Maybe we can get Marak to go shopping with us." She mused, stirring the potato soup and singing along to the Christmas music blaring in the background.

Jadyn, like her father and sister, started listening to Christmas music before Thanksgiving and had her tree and decorations up by the first weekend in December, a practice that irritated her brother-in-law, Matt, to no end.

The music was so loud she didn't notice Marak until his arms were around her waist. His stealth was rewarded with a face full of exceedingly hot soup. "Ow!" He yelled, running cold water in the sink and splashing his face with it.

Jadyn took exactly one second to assure herself he was not permanently damaged and promptly burst out laughing. "When are you going to learn not to sneak up on me?" She asked, wiping soup from the counter and floor.

"Stop laughing. That was extremely hot."

"I'm sorry?" Jadyn sobered up just long enough to respond before losing it again.

"Yes, laughter just screams 'apology'. Marak said, dryly.

"Oh don't be grumpy; it's your own fault."

"Let's try this again, shall we?" He turned the music down, relieved her of the dangerous spoon, and turned her back around. Settling his arms around her waist, he nuzzled her neck and whispered. "What's for dinner, beautiful?"

"Potato soup." Jadyn answered, amused. "Want another face full?"

"No thanks." He responded, nibbling on her ear.

Jadyn closed her eyes and leaned contentedly back against his broad chest. "Hungry?"

"Only for you." Marak said, huskily.

"Oh really." She turned in his arms to face him, sliding her arms around his waist and looking up into his deep brown eyes.

He reached down to caress her cheek, contemplating the wisdom of kissing her. Summoning every shred of willpower he possessed, he pulled back out of her intoxicating embrace. Further contact would only lead to frustration. They had the rest of their lives to explore one another and it would definitely be worth the wait, he decided. He glanced at her wistfully and took a deep breath. "Ready to eat?"

Jadyn felt a brief pang of disappointment before it was replaced with thankfulness. She was dating a gentleman, and loved him for it. "Let's eat in the living room." She carried her bowl in and taking off her shoes, sat on the couch, folding her long legs underneath. "Why don't you take off your boots?" She suggested. "You'll be more comfortable."

"No, that's okay. Trust me; you do not want to see my feet."

"Don't you mean _smell_ your feet?"

Marak smiled. "That too. What do you want to watch?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jadyn was asleep, again. _Maybe we should refrain from sitting after nine o'clock_. Marak mused, watching the woman sleeping contentedly in his arms. As much as he enjoyed watching her sleep, they had only a limited amount of time together. It would be nice to be able to carry on a conversation without her dropping off to sleep mid-sentence. They had been together two months, but he could count on one hand the times she'd stayed up with him past ten.

"C'mon, beautiful, lets get you to bed." He whispered gently carrying her upstairs.

Jadyn stirred. "I fell asleep again."

"I noticed." Marak smiled down at her, amused.

"Sorry."

"How come you wake up so early?" He questioned.

"How come you stay up so late?" She retorted.

_I stay up late because I'm a Goblin and can't see in the daylight. _Marak shook his head, sighing. "Touché." He said instead.

Jadyn snuggled down in her pillows, pulling Marak down to sit on the bed beside her. "You still meeting me in town tomorrow night?"

"The things I do for you..."

Jadyn laughed at his long-suffering look. "Christmas shopping is not that bad!"

"Oh yes, my dear, it is. But for you, I'm willing to brave it."

"Your bravery is astounding. I'll meet you in front of the tavern at seven or so?"

"Isn't that past your bedtime?" Marak teased.

She chuckled, swatting his arm. "See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, beautiful."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Aeron?"

The King looked up from his chronicling. "Yes, my love?"

"Aeron, I think I'm pregnant." Natalie said, joy and a hint of worry tingeing her voice.

"Well of course you are." He beamed at his petite wife. "You humans breed like rabbits."

"We do not!" She protested.

"Come here, little rabbit." He teased, drawing her into a passionate kiss. "I love you. You are so amazing, you know that?"

"I love you too." She responded breathlessly. She felt a little twinge of guilt. What right did she have being so happy? Her family probably thought she was dead and to them she supposed she was. She wished for just a moment she could talk to her mom, get some advice on parenting. Her mom would never see her grandchildren. What was she going to do without her guidance? She bit her bottom lip, worry clouding her blue eyes.

"Natalie, look at me, love." Aeron tipped her face up, forcing her eyes to meet his. "You are going to be an amazing mother."

_How does read my mind like that? _"How can you know?"

Aeron smiled confidently at his worried wife. "I am the King."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jadyn had arrived early to the village, hoping to find a Christmas present for Marak. She still had all of December to look, but men were so hard to buy for and she hated doing things like this at the last minute. Nothing was jumping out at her, however, and it was nearly seven so she decided to give up her search and walk back down to the tavern. Four minutes later found her sitting outside on a bench gazing at the stars, lost in thought.

"You're the chic that moved onto the Hill." The rough, accusing voice startled her out of her reverie.

One look at the angry face confirmed her suspicions. "You're Natalie's brother, Jason, right?" She spoke calmly, hoping her voice would settle the obviously drunk and distraught young man down.

"And you were the one they were supposed to take." A second man, Natalie's boyfriend, Kyle, stepped forward to tower over her.

Jadyn stood slowly and edged away from the two. "I'm very sorry about what happened to Natalie, but you must know I had nothing to do with her disappearance."

"Didn't you? The devils always take the girls living on the Hill, but they didn't take you. Why? You're certainly pretty enough." The look on the tall, strongly built man's face was a leer and a sneer combined.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you are talking about." She turned and walked briskly toward the nearly empty lot she had parked her truck in, praying they wouldn't follow her or that someone would notice and stop. Her heart stilled and panic shot through her at the sight of her truck sitting on all four rims, her tires shredded.

"You didn't think we were just going to let you walk away from us, did you?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Marak was hurrying to the stables, late for his date with Jadyn, when he nearly ran into Brand, the goblin responsible for guarding Jadyn tonight. Inexplicable dread struck him at the sight of the guardsman. "Brand, what are you doing here?" He demanded.

Brand bowed quickly, startled. "My King! I thought you to be with Jadyn, Rivent said--"

"You left her alone?" Marak roared. "Where is she?"

"At, in, the village, sire." The young guard stammered.

Hearing this, Marak ran the rest of the way to the stable. "I need my horse, now!" He snapped, impatiently. He mounted the black gelding and sped toward the village, desperately hoping Jadyn hadn't managed to get herself into trouble.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A cold band of fear tightened around her heart at the menace in those words. _They're drunk. You're fast, you can outrun them. Where's Marak? _It took her exactly half a second to recover from her shock and take off for the relative safety of the forest. She heard loud cursing behind her as her would-be assailants scrambled after her.

She had just reached the edge of the trees when she stepped awkwardly on an exposed root. Her ankle twisted and gave way with a sickening crunch, and she fell headlong into the underbrush. Ignoring the searing pain, Jadyn pushed herself to her feet and resumed her headlong flight. Slowed considerably, it was mere moments before she felt herself tackled from behind. Thinking quickly, she twisted as she fell, using her weight to turn them both and landed on top, her knee driving into his stomach. He grunted painfully and loosened his grip, allowing her to spring free.

The maneuver cost her precious seconds, however, and Kyle was almost on top of her by the time she regained her balance. Under normal circumstances she knew she would fare well in hand to hand combat, having trained extensively since becoming interested in different martial art forms in high school. This time however, injured and facing _two_ opponents, the odds were definitely not in her favor. At least they were slightly intoxicated. That might help, a little.

This assessment took about two seconds as she shifted her weight to her good leg and dodged his wild punch. She pivoted and came up behind him, delivering a sharp blow to the back of his head. He stumbled, but did not go down. By now, Jason had caught his breath and rejoined the fight.

Jadyn gasped as a well-timed kick caused her to put too much weight on her injured leg. A flash of pain shot up her leg and she stumbled, her hook landing on his shoulder rather than face. He quickly recovered and circled around behind her, trying to get under her defenses. Adrenalin surged through her muscles, lending strength and numbing the pain. She took a couple hits, but managed to hold her own, inflicting more damage than she was taking. Forgetting her ankle, she shifted her weight to deliver a roundhouse kick. Her ankle gave out causing her kick to fall short of her target.

Off balance, she was unable to block the kick to her stomach. She cried out as she felt a couple of her ribs snap and the air forced from her lungs. Taking advantage of her momentary weakness, Jason grabbed her left arm, twisting it up and behind her back. Her shoulder dislocated with a wet pop and she nearly blacked out.

Kyle had found a thick branch and swung at her injured leg, hyper-extending that knee, and smacking Jason in the shin. He cursed, shoving her away. She collapsed to the ground as the next blow connected with her skull, sending her mercifully into unconsciousness.

The two men, blinded with hatred and grief, continued their assault on her prone form until satisfied she would be permanently disfigured, if she lived through the night.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

In his haste to make it to the village he nearly ran over the battered and bloody body laying in the path. A stream of foreign curses issued from his mouth as Marak leapt off his horse to examine her injuries.

Jadyn's clothes were torn, her right knee and ankle at impossible ankles and her left shoulder obviously dislocated. Blood streamed from a deep gash in her forehead, obscuring her face, and congealing in her hair. Severe swelling indicated a broken cheekbone and jaw, while labored breathing and blue-ish lips hinted at a collapsed lung. From the rapidly darkening bruises on her torso, he feared broken ribs and internal bleeding.

Overwhelmed by the brutality, he felt the blood drain from his face as rage threatened to overtake him. _Focus! _He ordered himself, quickly pulling out creams and bandages as he worked the locating spell. It was as he suspected and he set to work immediately, prioritizing her injuries. He treated her head wound first, stopping the bleeding and keeping her brain from swelling further, then turned his attention to her breathing. Smearing creams and feverishly muttering spells, he repaired the damage to her lungs and ribs, stopped the internal bleeding and checked her organs for damage. Marak relaxed as her breathing returned to normal and color creeped back into her face. With Jadyn stabilized, he started repairing her face and shoulder.

The cream he had applied to her head apparently worked, she woke up as he was working on her knee and ankle. "No! Don't touch me..." She moaned weakly, struggling and gasping with pain.

"Jadyn, please, it's just me. It's Marak, beautiful, stop struggling you're hurting yourself." He pleaded, wanting to send her to sleep but needing to evaluate her condition. Jadyn appeared to recognize him and relaxed against him, closing her eyes. "Jade, I need you to stay awake for a minute. Tell me how you feel."

She opened her eyes, glaring at him. "How do you think I feel?" She replied, annoyed.

"Sorry." He sighed. "Okay, I'm finished with your ankle. Can you move it?"

"Yes, how did you--"

"We'll discuss that later, for now I need to know how you're doing."

"I'm okay. My head hurts, breathing is slightly painful, and my ribs feel a little tender, but not bad at all. My shoulder, ankle, and knee are great." She lifted up her shirt, exposing her stomach. "I should be bruised, but I'm not." She felt her head, her hands came away covered in blood, but she couldn't find a source. "I don't understand, Marak, how did you do that? How did you heal me?" She asked, still a little weak. She shivered as the frigid December air knifed through her. _Where'd my coat end up?_ She wondered idly, fatigue suddenly clouding her mind as her headache reasserted itself.

"I need to get you home. The cold is not doing you a bit of good." Marak wrapped his cloak around her and helped her up onto his horse.

"Hi, Larry." Jadyn greeted the horse affectionately. She leaned back against Marak's warm chest and closed her eyes, the gentle rocking of the horse's lope lulling her to sleep.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Now that the crisis was over and Jadyn was cleaned up and sleeping peacefully on the couch where he could keep an eye on her, Marak felt the rage building back up inside. If only he knew who had done this to her, he would-- But he didn't know, and wouldn't unless she told him. Jadyn whimpered in her sleep, stirring uneasily. He knelt beside the couch, smoothing her hair, ready to comfort her if she awakened and needed him. His limbs trembled as he repressed the anger waiting to explode. He didn't want her to feel this anger, she needed to feel safe, loved. He mumbled a calming spell and felt some of the tension and rage drain from him.

"What did you say?" Jadyn asked, struggling to sit up.

"Could you please just lay still?" Marak asked, exasperated. "You are the worst patient, my dear."

"Don't change the subject. That sounded kind of like what you were saying back in the forest, when you were fixing my leg. And what was that cream you put on me? It made my bruises go away."

"You're persistent too." He smiled wanly.

"Tell me, please, Marak. How did you do it?" She insisted.

He laughed humorlessly. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"You don't know that." She retorted, starting to get mad. After everything she had been through tonight, he was _not_ going to start pulling this on her.

Marak hesitated, looking into those mismatched eyes he loved so much. He realized just how close he came to losing her tonight, and feared he may yet lose her, in an entirely different way. _I have to tell her some time. _

"I'm not human, Jade." He said, finally.

"What? Of course you're human, what are you talking about?" She sputtered, confused.

"No, I'm not human." He unlaced his boots and pulled them off, revealing one silver, humanoid foot and one black, fur covered bear foot. "You see, my dear, I am a Goblin."


	5. Chapter 5

***Disclaimer* So I don't own any of Madam Dunkle's books... and I certainly don't own her characters... and heaven knows I'm not making any money... Is that sufficient disclamation?**

_A/N - Thank you C.A.S. 1404__and Princess Pauline for your reviews. They sustain me. _

_Sorry about the wait. I find myself lacking motivation. This was an extremely difficult chapter for me to write so if you notice crappy stuff, please let me know, I got very tired of reading it over and over._

_I'm assuming no one knows how long it takes for elf babies to mature. So I'm just going to make something up. (that was a threat, by the way. If you don't want me screwing up the Hollow Kingdom universe, you'd better correct me now, before it's too late.)_

_Go read C.A.S.'s story, The Tormenting of Iris. Review it. Now. Wait. Come back. Read mine first. Good. Now review mine. Awesome. Thank you so much. Okay. Now you can go read the other one. See ya'll next time._

_Oh and just in case you didn't catch it... I want you to review my story..._

_Does anyone even read my notes? *dismayed smiley*_

_~Spoo'_

**Chapter 5**

Jadyn sat stunned, staring at him vacantly. Marak kept silent, giving her time to digest what he had revealed. Her eyes focused as she burst out into slightly hysterical laughter. "That's not nice, Marak. You don't mess with people who've had recent head injuries like that."

Marak looked pained. "Jade, I'm not--"

"No, don't even go there." She leapt off the couch, the sudden movement sending a wave of vertigo over her. "You're crazy, _this_ is crazy. A goblin?" She insisted, her voice wavering, losing the hysteria. "You actually thought I'd believe that, that you're a goblin? Why would you say something like that? What's wrong with you?" She was starting to shake, though with fear or rage he could not divine.

"Jade, I think you know I'm not crazy." Marak said gently, resisting the impulse to take her into his arms. "You know I would not lie to you, that what I'm saying is the truth. How else would I have been able to heal you, if not by magic?"

Silence reigned for several moments as the truth of his words hit her. She sank slowly back down on the couch, surrendering to the dizziness and overwhelming emotions. "You lied to me." She stated, her voice quiet, but heavy with betrayal. Holding up a hand to stave off his protests, she continued. "You misled me, deliberately withheld yourself from me. What do I really know about you? How do I--" Her voice broke and she willed the gathering tears not to fall.

"Jade, my feelings for you are the same whether I'm an ordinary human or a Goblin King. I'm the same person, just a little more complicated." As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them. She had enough to deal with without him adding the knowledge of his kingship to the mix. Then again, wasn't that what had gotten him into this mess to begin with, withholding information?

"King. You're the King." Jadyn shut her eyes wearily, considering the implications. Her newly healed body demanded rest and she felt her emotional state deteriorating further as well. "I'm tired, so if you're through with the revelations..." She mumbled, turning away from him to hide the tears threatening to fall.

He recognized the evasion, but did not pursue it. "I'm sorry. Let me know if you need anything." Marak said, silently cursing himself for the pain and exhaustion in her voice. "Goodnight Jade." He whispered, touching her shoulder as he sent her into a dreamless sleep, then returned to his silent occupation of the recliner.

::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::

It was late the following afternoon when Jadyn finally awoke. The memories of the past twenty-four hours came flooding back as she pushed herself off the couch, pain shooting through her head. She closed her eyes, massaging her throbbing temples.

"Headache?" The question, though soft, startled her. Her eyes flew open as she spun, adopting a defensive stance. Seeing Marak, she relaxed, nodding her head in confirmation.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He reached for her forehead, frowning as she flinched involuntarily. "It's okay, this won't hurt." He murmured, passing his hand over her face, relieving her headache.

"That's handy." She smiled, attempting to keep her voice light.

"You look like you're feeling better." Marak observed, tenderly smoothing her wayward hair. Her eyes clouded. "Physically, anyway." He amended, his forehead creasing in concern. "Jade, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry for not telling you what I was from the beginning."

"Why didn't you?"

Marak laughed mirthlessly. "Would you have believed me?"

"Maybe." He raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Okay, probably not." She admitted, accepting the cup of coffee he offered and returning to the couch.

"So, where do we go from here?" Marak asked, joining her.

"I don't know, Marak. We can't just pick up where we left off, too much has changed."

"We don't have to jump back into things, but I cannot just accept that it's over between us. I love you, Jade. When I saw you lying there in the woods, I was terrified that I had lost you. I have never felt terror like that in my life. I will not lose you again, I'm not going anywhere."

"Fair enough." Jadyn replied quietly, a little stunned at the intensity in his voice. "I need to take a shower and eat. Can we talk in a bit?" She hated the tentativeness in her voice.

Marak looked relieved. "I'd like that. I'll fix you something to eat while you get ready. Grilled cheese okay?"

"Are you sure you can handle it without me?" Jadyn teased, forcing the current predicament from her mind.

"I burn the sandwiches one time and you'll never let me forget it." He grumbled, stalking off to the kitchen.

::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::

Jadyn stepped into the kitchen, sniffing the air appreciatively. "You didn't burn them!" She exclaimed with mock surprise, struggling with the pickle jar on the counter.

"Very funny." Marak said, taking the jar from her, effortlessly unscrewing it. He wrinkled his nose as she loaded her plate with dill pickles. "I don't understand how you can eat those things."

Jadyn grinned, enjoying the banter, the return to normalcy. "Why are the blinds closed? It's too dark in here." She asked, moving toward the window to open them.

"Please, don't open them." Marak said quietly, grabbing her arm. "My eyes, Goblins can't see in the daylight."

Her grin faded as, with that simple statement, reality forcibly reasserted itself. She turned away from him, knowing her emotions were written all over her face. "Let's eat in the living room."

"After you." Marak sighed inwardly.

They ate in uneasy silence. Marak carried the plates to the kitchen, more to gather his thoughts than an overwhelming desire to clean up. "I'm not sure where to begin." He stated as he reentered the living room.

"Start with you. I didn't realize just how little I know about you. Where do you live? What's it like being a king? Can all Goblins do magic, or just you? Wh- why would you want me?" Her voice broke at this last question and Jadyn hated the weakness she was displaying. She looked away, unable to meet his infinitely patient gaze as she continued. "I'm nobody, Marak. You're a king. I don't understand. Shouldn't you be marrying a Goblin princess? I'm just a human, not even a royal or important one."

"You're important to me." Marak felt his heart rending at her words. "Jade, darling look at me." She turned her head toward him but could not lift her eyes. "You want to know why I want you?" He gently lifted her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze, willing her to see the sincerity and passion. "Jade, you are strong and beautiful. You are so captivating I can barely restrain myself. You have a passion and zeal that amazes me. You are funny and kind and gentle and – Jade I love you. I can't help myself. I want to wake up beside you every morning. I want to share my life with you. I want to be able to protect you, forever. I want to marry you. I've wanted to marry you since that night you fell down the stairs and into my arms, into my heart."

His words, and the passion behind them, sent shivers down her spine. She tore herself away from his hypnotizing eyes and forced herself to think rationally, forced herself to say what she needed to say. "Marak, I thought I loved you. Yesterday, those words would have thrilled me. Yesterday, had you asked, I would have said yes. Now, I just don't know. I'm sorry. There is so much-- this isn't a no, I just need time, please. Give me time. I need time to get to know you again, to love the real you." Jadyn looked back up, hesitantly, afraid to see the impact her words might have had.

"Then time is what you shall have." Marak's relief was palpable. "Want to start now?"

"Now is good." Jadyn smiled, relieved. "Why aren't you marrying a Goblin?"

"You just won't give that up, will you, my tenacious little human?" Marak grinned ruefully. "Goblin women don't bear children well, not at all, really. The King always marries a human or an elf, and on rare occasions, a dwarf."

"Elves?" Jadyn breathed. "There are elves and dwarves too?"

Marak laughed. "You sound so surprised! You've met both, Jade. Rein is a dwarf, and I'm sorry to say you've also had the dubious pleasure of meeting the Elf King, Aeron."

"Oh. You don't like him, then?"

"Against all odds and contrary to my nature, I respect him. I consider him a little brother, but I'd thank you to keep that to yourself." Marak's eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Contrary to your nature?"

Marak found her confusion endearing and fought to keep from planting a kiss on her forehead. "Elves and Goblins have had a troubled history. In order to ensure the survival of our race, my predecessors often raided the Elf camps for brides. Only in recent history have we come to a reluctant alliance. You humans are to blame for that, I'm afraid." His voice was teasing, but she sensed the truth behind his words. "Your people breed like rabbits, and as the humans ran out of room in their own territories, they began encroaching on the Elf borders. The elves had expanded considerably and were hard pressed to defend their territory. My great-great-grandfather answered a cry for help from the reigning Nir and a truce was agreed upon. The elves agreed to provide only one bride, for the King, per generation, in return we lend our considerable strength when needed and ceased the raids."

"So they traded women for soldiers." Jadyn stated angrily.

Marak grimaced at the disgusted look on her face. He thought carefully about how to phrase this next bit. "Elves will do nearly anything to avoid conflict. It is in their nature. As detestable as it may seem, the 'sacrifice' of one woman is a small price to pay for peace."

"This is so weird. It's just like something out of a Clare B. Dunkle book."

"Who?"

"Clare Dunkle. She wrote one of my favorite trilogies, about elves and goblins. What you've told me, it's eerily similar to the things depicted in her books. I always wanted to be an elf. Or a Jedi. Or a Mandalorian." Jadyn admitted, laughing.

"Jedi I have heard of, but Mandalorians?" Marak looked puzzled.

"They're another Star Wars culture. How did we get started talking about Star Wars? Never mind, we'd better get the subject changed, I could talk about Mandos all night. Why didn't Aeron give _you_ an elf?"

"That was random."

"No it wasn't, just answer the question."

"I didn't want one. It is so odd that there would be fictional books about my people."

"Stop trying to change the subject. You didn't want an insanely gorgeous and magical wife?" Jadyn raised an eyebrow doubtfully.

"I didn't want to marry someone that couldn't stand the sight of me. I didn't want my wife crying herself to sleep after our wedding ceremony. I told Aeron this, but still, he insisted. I was about to give in and take him up on his offer when I met you. You are worth more than any mere elf, Jade."

Jadyn blushed at the open admiration in his voice, and then frowned, as she replayed his answer in her head. "Marak, why would she cry herself to sleep?"

He sighed. "Elves have an innate fear and hatred of Goblins. I don't know if they're born with it or if it is instilled in them at a young age. It varies. Aeron is protective of his people, but unlike his predecessors, does not bear us any ill will. Some of his guards are amiable toward us as well. A few friendships have formed between my guard and his, something I did not anticipate, but welcome. For the most part, however, the elves prefer to remain as far away from us as they can. I know a lot of it is the way we look. Elves are creatures of beauty; a playful, merry people. Goblins are strong, cunning and hideous to behold."

"You are not!" She protested.

"You wound me, Jade, you do not think of me as strong and cunning?" He teased.

She answered him with a punch. "You're not hideous. You are actually, really, um... nice looking." She finished lamely.

"You mean sexy?"

"Get out of my head! How do you do that?"

"Trust me, darling, it's not hard to tell what you're thinking when you look me over like that." He said, enjoying her chagrined look. "My good looks aside. I fear much of the Elven reluctance stems from the underground factor."

Jadyn frowned. "Underground?"

"We're pretty much sitting on my Kingdom, Jade."

"No way! Are you serious?"

"And under the lake."

"You're messing with me." She accused.

Marak sighed. "I assure you, I am not. My kingdom extends from the lake to include this estate in its entirety and some of the forest as well."

"That's big but I don't think I could live underground like that. I'm, well I'm not quite claustrophobic, but tight spaces make me... concerned." She admitted reluctantly.

"Trust me, you won't feel claustrophobic. It isn't like living in a cave. I don't know how to describe it, you'll just have to see for yourself someday. It's a truly magnificent sight."

"Then why don't the Elves like it?"

"They can't see the stars. Elves are funny about their stars." He shrugged. "Since they are usually never allowed to leave the confines of the kingdom, it's quite a loss for them."

"Once you enter the kingdom, you can't leave?" Jadyn asked quietly, carefully keeping her dismay from her face and mind. She had not realized how much she would have to give up if she chose to be with him. It was unsettling, to say the least, but she didn't want to hurt him by voicing her doubts.

"Outsiders aren't usually allowed to roam, especially the King's Wife. She's terribly important to the Kingdom and despite the security precautions, the outside world can be a very dangerous place." Marak had no clue about the turmoil his words were causing deep inside his prospective bride.

"Why's she so important?" She forced down the rising panic as she focused on this new piece of information.

"The King's Wife provides the kingdom with the next King. Without her, the Goblin race would cease to exist. Our Kings are born, not elected or chosen. If the current King dies without an heir, the Kingdom would fall apart. Don't worry though, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not that old and am next to impossible to kill. Only Aeron has a shot at it and I'm pretty sure he doesn't want me dead." Marak assured her, misinterpreting her stunned expression for concern.

"Don't joke like that." She replied irritably.

"Jade, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Nothing, I'm just overwhelmed." She answered, truthfully.

"I'm sorry. Do you need to rest a minute? Are you hungry?" Marak questioned, anxiously.

Jadyn laughed. "Settle down, Mom, I'm not tired and we just ate."

Marak's face turned a slightly darker silver as he grinned. "I got a bit carried away there. You do give a man cause to worry, though, beautiful. I couldn't believe it when my guards told me you had scaled the bluffs without climbing gear. Don't you ever do that again. You'll be the death of me, I know it."

"Awww, you are so cute when you're worried." She teased. "Wait. You have people watching me?" She didn't know whether to be irritated or thankful.

"Of course I have my men watch out for you. You are far too daring and far too accident prone to be left alone, my dear."

"If you weren't so cute..." She threatened.

"I'd love to see you try." Marak laughed at the unspoken threat she had in mind, and then had to dodge the pillow she swung at him. "Oh it's on now." He said, trying to look menacing as he grabbed another pillow.

:::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::

"They did what?" Natalie yelled, on the verge of tears. "Why? Why would they..." Her voice broke. "They

could've killed her." She bit out between sobs.

"I'm sorry, Elf King's Wife." The guard stammered nervously. He hated teary women. Hated tears of any kind, but this little human's tears agitated him the most. "Shall I get the King, ma'am?" He asked, backing away.

Natalie gathered herself. "Yes, please." She willed herself to stop crying, she did not want her husband to see her like this. Bleary eyed, nose red, she probably looked frightful. _I bet elf women don't look like this when they cry. _She thought, a little annoyed. She heard her husband approach and turned to meet him, pleased that she was learning to hear his near silent footsteps. She allowed herself to be pulled into his arms. Relishing in the comfort they brought, she closed her eyes as he stroked her hair and whispered assurances.

"What's the matter, my pet?" He asked, finally. "Did someone upset you?"

Natalie smiled at the barely concealed threat. "No. Well, yes, but no one here." She gathered her thoughts and continued. "I've had a few of the guardsmen keeping me apprised of the goings on in my family. I love it here and do not wish to go back; I just like to keep up with what is going on in their lives." She was quick to add, seeing the pained expression on his face.

"Have you heard bad news of your family, then? Is someone ill?"

"Yes, no." She shook her head. "You make me tongue tied." She accused. "No one is ill. It's my brother. He has, I don't know how to say this. Jadyn, the woman the Goblin King chose, I met her a few times when she came to the village for things. Well, that doesn't matter, anyway. My brother, Jason, and my erm, friend, Kyle, well they attacked her. I don't know why, but Aeron they almost killed her. Why would they do that? They aren't like that, I don't understand." She started to cry again despite her best efforts. "Pine assured me she was fine, Marak found her in time and healed her, but I think it's my fault. There were rumors in the village that Jadyn was behind my disappearance and I think that's why they--" She shuddered, burying her face in her husband's warm chest.

"It's not your fault, love." He soothed, kissing the tears away. Aeron had waited patiently through his wife's halting explanation, held her and comforted her as she slowly painted the gruesome picture in his mind. A tight band of worry squeezed his chest. He forced himself to speak calmly and not betray his disturbing thoughts to his already distraught wife. "Natalie, does Marak know it was your brother and Kyle?" He did not want to alarm her, but had to know. Marak was tame compared to most goblins, but he could only imagine what he would do to the pair had _his_ wife been victimized. Goblin revenge was horrifying indeed and he would not want it inflicted on anyone, certainly not his wife's relations.

"I don't think so. Jason and Kyle are keeping pretty quiet, they think they killed her and are worried about what will happen if the authorities find out. Pine overheard them discussing it, they didn't mean to hurt her like that, they were just drunk." She said, sounding unconvinced.

Aeron pondered this. The two men needed to be brought to justice for their actions, Marak would certainly do that and more, but he did not want to subject his wife to the pain that kind of justice would inevitably bring. The local authorities would be the best ones to mete out their punishment, but Marak would certainly get wind of it, if he hadn't already. Surely, Jadyn would have identified her attackers by now. His head spun with the possibilities. He hated the situation this knowledge put him in, hated being caught between his friend and his wife. "Don't worry, love, I'll figure something out." He whispered, wondering if he could make good on that promise.

:::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::

After the battle of the pillows, Jadyn and Marak had continued their discussion. Marak was careful to steer the conversation away from anything too serious and instead had regaled her with stories about his childhood. It was nearly eight by the time Jadyn realized she hadn't milked Cherry all day.

"Marak, Cherry! I didn't milk her this morning!" She exclaimed, jumping up.

Marak chuckled. "Sit down. Koal milked her this morning for you and he should be finishing up this evening's milking soon. I was wondering when you were finally going to remember that poor little thing." He teased.

She wrinkled her nose at him. "I think I'm allowed. Does Koal know how to milk, I thought he was a guard, do you have a spell for milking or something?"

"Koal knows how to milk. We Goblins are not completely unaccustomed to labor, you know. And there _is_ a spell for it, however it is an Elvish spell and most Goblins have a hard time working those." He explained.

"Oh. Okay, well I'm hungry." She said, heading for the kitchen.

"Come back here, woman. We'll order pizza." Marak demanded wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her back down. "What do you want on it?" He asked, reaching for the phonebook.

"Everything. What do you and Koal want?"

"He'll eat anything, beautiful, and I want a meat lovers." Marak placed the order for the two large pizzas.

"They'll be here in forty minutes.

::::::::::

::::::::::

The doorbell rang forty-two minutes later. "I'll get it, Jadyn called. She grabbed the cash off the coffee table on her way to the door. Her heart seemed to stop at the sight of the man standing outside, holding two pizza boxes.

The expression on his face morphed from shock, to fear and finally settling on rage. "I see I was right about your alliances." Jason said, taking in the sight of her injury free body. _His_ face, on the other hand, was a mass of blue and purple. His nose was swollen and crooked and a cut above his eyebrow looked like it needed stitching. He fixed her with a murderous stare as he shoved the pizza boxes at her.

She quickly took them, setting them on the small table beside her. She tried to speak, but the words seemed to stick in her throat. She flinched as he stepped menacingly toward her. He laughed humorlessly, enjoying the scent of her fear. The sound angered her, forcing her out of her frozen state. "You know nothing." She said, dangerously quiet.

He looked as if she had slapped him, his face reddening. "You little--" A voice from the kitchen stopped his advance.

"Jade? What's taking so long?" She heard Marak call from the kitchen where he was currently occupied with making iced tea.

"Here's your money, now get out." She thrust the cash at him with a meaningful glance toward the kitchen.

"Keep it, darling." He looked her over lecherously. "I'll extract my payment from you later." He turned and swaggered down the steps.

She shut the door, and leaned against it, closing her eyes as she attempted to regain her composure. She noticed the tremble in her hands as she picked up the pizza boxes. Willing the shaking to stop she pocketed the money, shuddering anew at the tangible reminder of Jason's obvious threat.

Marak sensed her fear and turmoil the second she entered the kitchen. He set down the tea pitcher he was

holding and rushed to her. Gesturing to Koal to take the boxes from her he gathered her in his arms. "What happened, Jade? You're shaking."

"Nothing." She mumbled.

"Don't lie to me." He warned. "Did you have a flashback?"

"No."

"I'm not going to play twenty questions with you, Jade. Tell me what happened." He knew his intensity and frustration was not helping. He forced himself to calm down and wait for her explanation.

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"You are the most frustrating woman." He stated, irritably.

"You know you love me." She smiled weakly at him.

Marak shook his head and threw a helpless look at his guardsman. "I should never have told you that. You're going to use it against me the rest of my life, aren't you, my little minx?"

Jadyn laughed at his colorful description of her. "I'm hungry." She said, shaking off the last vestiges of fear.

"Okay, I'll feed you, but this conversation is not over."

:::::::::::::

:::::::::::::

Rivent relieved Koal at midnight, but Marak refused to leave Jadyn's side. Faran was more than capable of running the kingdom in his absence and Jadyn's behavior that night concerned him. She had fallen asleep in his arms during "Seven Brides for Seven Brothers", an old musical she'd insisted on watching. Something about understanding Goblin culture. He thought it was just an excuse to get him to watch a musical. Chic flicks he could put up with, but a musical? _The things I do for that woman_. He thought, amused as he carried her upstairs to her bed, deciding that she would be more comfortable there rather than on the couch.

He gently removed her sweatshirt, knowing she'd wake up sweating if he left it on. When she did not wake up even when tucked the covers in around her, he grew more concerned; she was a light sleeper and never would have slept through all this movement before. He wisely fought the urge to climb into bed with her, instead relegating himself to the recliner he had brought upstairs earlier.

He had nearly drifted off to sleep himself when he was startled awake by the sound of Jadyn crying. He jumped out of the chair and leapt the two steps to her bedside. "Jade, are you awake, darling?" She didn't respond to his touch, continuing to thrash about and cry out in her sleep. "Jadyn, wake up, you're dreaming. It's okay." He held her as she came out of the dream.

She tried to pull away from him crying and pleading. "Let me go, please, it's not my fault."

"Jadyn, it's me. You're okay. I won't let any one hurt you." He soothed. Holding her until she realized where she was.

"Marak?"

"It's me, beautiful." He assured her.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were--"

"You thought I was who?" He pressed.

"The - the men who--" She stopped, shaking her head. "I don't want to talk about it, please. Just hold me." She begged.

"Don't you think we should talk about it?" Marak asked, barely controlling the rage he felt toward the unknown men who had reduced this strong capable woman to a shaking mess. If he ever got his hands on them, he'd-

"Not tonight, I'm sorry Marak, I can't." Her sobs interrupted his thoughts of revenge. Why was she protecting them?

"Do you want me to make sure you don't dream?"

"You can do that?"

The hopefulness in her voice tore at his heart. "I most certainly can." He answered lightly. "Do you want to change into your night clothes first?"

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes." She said climbing out of bed and rummaging through her dresser.

Marak watched her for a minute, before realizing something. "Do you want me to leave?" He nearly groaned. Even if she wanted him to stay, he couldn't. He got up to leave the room.

Jadyn grinned at the expression on his face. "You can stay; I'm going to change in the bathroom." She tried not to laugh at the odd mixture of disappointment and relief on his face.

He growled, catching the drift of her thoughts. "You have no idea what you do to me, woman."

"Oh, I have an idea." She giggled. "I'll be right back."

::::::::::::::  
::::::::::::::

Jadyn was finally sleeping peacefully. After changing and washing up she had refused his offer of help; insisting that she felt much better and was confident that she could sleep on her own. Marak had to admit, she was right, the resiliency of the human mind and body amazed him and she had returned to a dreamless sleep almost immediately. A sure indicator of how much her body needed the rest.

Marak was about to return to sleep as well when he felt a familiar presence shadow the doorway. He silently left the room and joined Faran at the top of the stairs, far enough away to not disturb Jadyn with their whisperings. "I trust this is an urgent matter?"

"I'm not sure how urgent it is, but it is of no small importance. Aganir Aeron has requested a meeting with you concerning Jadyn." Faran raised a hand. "Before you ask, no, he did not specify why. I don't have to tell you how uneasy this makes me, Marak. We agreed upon six months, but the circumstances of the last few days have impressed upon me that the girl needs to be brought into the kingdom immediately and placed under the protection of the King's Wife Charm."

"Faran, you know that spell is only worked during the wedding ceremony. She hasn't agreed to marry me yet. I won't force this on her."

"Marak, you swore to force this on her in six months if she did not choose it willingly. Circumstances have changed but the intent hasn't. I don't see what difference it makes _when_ it happens, especially now that she knows everything."

"I respect your council, my friend, but this is my decision to make. You have said your piece and I'll thank you to leave me to my deliberations on this matter." Marak's voice had adopted that regal tone that Faran knew to be an indicator that the conversation was finished.

"Very well." Faran inclined his head in acquiescence. "Will you meet with Aeron tonight? I've brought Sage with me to watch over the girl until we return."

"Yes, we can leave in just a moment, I want to be sure she is still sleeping peacefully. He turned to Sage, if there are any problems I want you to contact me immediately." He instructed, walking back to Jadyn's bedroom. His heart stopped at the sight of her empty bed. He rushed to the adjoining bathroom, relieved to find her in there, standing over the sink, staring at her reflection. She didn't look up as he entered the small bathroom and wrapped her in his arms. She felt stiff, unresponsive. "More bad dreams?" He asked softly.

"You could say that." Her voice lacked inflection though he could feel the swirling emotions radiating from her. Fear, anger, and betrayal crashed like stormy waves and he felt her knees buckle. Promptly picking her up, he carried her back to bed. Surprised that she didn't protest, he pulled the blankets around her.

"I'm going to put you to sleep this time, okay?" He wasn't really asking.

"No!" Her vehemence startled him.

"Why not, beautiful? You need to sleep."

"I'm scared." He could feel that wasn't the whole truth but felt it was better not to press the matter.

"Jade, this will help with that." He sighed at the determination on her face. "Okay, you stubborn creature, I won't make you. If you change your mind, Sage and Koal are here. I have an... errand to run tonight. I'll be back before you wake up." He promised.

She simply nodded, not trusting her voice. He bent to brush a kiss on her forehead, frowning as she moved away. Her behavior was disturbing, but not unexpected after the trauma she'd been through. "Goodbye darling, sweet dreams."

"Goodbye Marak." She whispered, rolling over to hide her tears.

:::::::

:::::::

Jadyn feigned sleep when Sage stopped in to check on her. She guessed she had only a few hours until sunrise and she had to be long gone by then. She jumped out of bed when she heard him descending the stairs and dressed quickly. It took her less than five minutes to stuff some clothes and toiletries into her backpack. She didn't have room to take any of her books, but couldn't bear to leave all her pictures behind. She grabbed her favorite one of her father, Kira, and herself from her nightstand and started for the door when a small framed snapshot caught her eye. She struggled with tears as she picked it up. The picture was of herself and Marak. One of those arms length away shots that all couples have. She closed her eyes as she remembered that night.

They had taken an evening stroll and ended up on the bluffs over looking the lake. She remembered sitting there with him, staring at the water, bantering as usual. It had felt so right sitting with his arm around her shoulders, marveling at the beauty of the evening, enjoying the moonlight on the water. She remembered taking the picture, the flash disabled at his request, she thought it odd at the time, but now realized why he had insisted on it. Surprisingly, the picture turned out perfectly. The full moon provided just enough light...

She shook herself from her reverie and carefully placed the photo in her bag with the other one. The only picture she had of him. She peered out the window. Sage was downstairs, she knew, but she had no idea where Koal might be. Setting the bag down silently she grabbed a notebook and pen and quickly scribbled a note to Marak. _Please understand_. She begged silently.

Gathering her things and her courage, she crept down the stairs. She heard pages quietly turning and guessed Sage was reading in the living room. He would hear the door opening, but if she were able to quietly incapacitate him, she might be able to slip by Koal unnoticed. Silently setting her bag on the floor and the note on the foyer table, she stepped into the living room.

Sage immediately looked up from his book and standing, walked silently to her. "Can I do anything for you, ma'am?" He asked, his bird-like features telegraphing his concern.

"I'm so sorry." Jadyn said regretfully as she dropped him with a blow to his temple. Quickly checking to be sure he would be okay, she added a P.S. to her note and set off to find Bailey. Her search did not take long. Bailey was in her favorite spot under the kitchen table. "C'mon Bailey, want a car ride?" Jadyn whispered the magic phrase and her golden canine leapt up and ran for the front door. Jadyn grabbed Bailey's leash, cursing her dogs exuberance, and was about to walk out when she heard a gasp behind her.

"What are you doing, ma'am?" Koal asked, shocked.

Jadyn spun grimacing at the situation. The large goblin was going to be a lot harder to handle than his smaller supervisor was. "I- we were going for a walk." She knew he wouldn't believe her, but hoped he would have the manners not to call her on her lie.

"In that case I'll join you."

"Thanks but I'd rather be alone." She hated how rude she sounded but really did not want to get into a fight with him.

"You shouldn't be alone. If you are going out I'm afraid I'll have to come with you." He insisted firmly.

Jadyn sighed. "It's okay. I'm not going anywhere." She assured him, walking back toward the stairs. Stopping just behind him, she pivoted and brought her backpack crashing into his head. The sturdy goblin stumbled but did not go down. _Way to go Jada, next time you want to knock someone out, don't hit him with a backpack filled with clothes. _She thought, irritated at her stupid mistake.

_What did she hit me with, a pillow?_ Koal thought, amused at her audacity. He easily blocked her first punch, capturing her wrist the second time. Careful not to injure her, he spun her, gently easing her to the floor. "Please stop struggling, Ma'am, I'm much stronger than you."

Those words struck Jadyn as condescending and she felt that familiar anger rushing back, lending strength. She jerked her arm away, the angle causing her shoulder to dislocate again, but it was the only way to break his hold on her. She jumped back from him; pushing the pain from her mind as she glanced around for something to aid her. She spied a flashlight on the foyer table just a few feet behind her. Backing slowly toward it she warily kept her eyes on Koal; nearly tripping over her dog. Bailey was no help at all. She probably thought they were just playing. Jadyn mused irritated. _Almost there_.

Koal cringed at the pop he heard in her shoulder_. Marak is going to kill me_. He thought, grimly. He racked his mind for restraining spells, but came up dry, too flustered to think straight. He knew he could disable her easily, but was loathe to inflict more pain on the poor woman. Her actions now were obviously a result of her mind breaking, he decided. Best to try and calm her down rather than subdue her physically.

His vacillating bought Jadyn the time she needed to snatch up the flashlight and turn it on her guard. Koal screamed in pain as the bright light pierced his eyes, driving into his skull. Jadyn took advantage of his momentary incapacitation and dropped him with a blow from the same flashlight. Mag-lights were the best, she decided. She felt bad for hitting him like that, but not bad enough to stay. Snapping her fingers at Bailey she grabbed for her bag, forgetting about her shoulder. Grunting with pain she settled the backpack on her uninjured shoulder and turned the doorknob with the same hand.

The confrontations had taken far too much time and she feared Marak would be back soon. Bailey climbed into the truck after her. She buckled her seat belt as she attempted to start the truck. Cursing at the stubborn old thing, she slammed her hand on the dash. As if sensing her disapproval the truck started up on her next try. Lurching down the driveway, she headed for the bus station.

:::::::

:::::::

"Do you know what they did to her?" Marak bellowed, towering over the Elf King. Aeron's petite wife jumped, shrinking back against her husband.

"Marak, please. All we're asking for is leniency." Aeron admonished his friend.

"They nearly beat her to death, Aeron. Her face was so misshapen I could barely recognize her. If I hadn't found her when I did-" His voice broke. Marak sat back down, regaining his composure, he continued. "I'm sorry. You've done nothing to deserve my wrath, and I thank you for revealing the identities of Jadyn's attackers. I realize what that must have cost you." Marak directed this last statement to Natalie.

"I realize what you've been through. I can imagine my reaction if the situation were reversed, but please look at all the angles. I'm not asking that you ignore what happened, but that perhaps you allow Jadyn to set the terms. It is she who has suffered most, are you certain the terms of your revenge will not cause her further harm, emotionally as well as physically. Please, my friend, at least agree to discuss it with her first."

"I see your marriage has given you a unique insight into women, my friend. I will discuss the matter with her, but I cannot promise that I will heed her input. Jadyn is far too forgiving, I fear." Marak stood. "If you'll excuse me, Aeron, daylight approaches." The goblin King turned to the young Elf King's Wife. "Natalie, I'm sure Jadyn would appreciate a visit from you. I know she misses her sister, and your friendship would provide a welcome distraction."

"I'd like that very much, sir, I must admit I am lonely for human companionship as well. If you're certain she would not mind the intrusion." She answered, feeling a little less intimidated by this imposing figure.

"We'll look forward to your visit." Marak smiled kindly at her. He hoped this small human would allay some of Jadyn's fears about entering into an interspecies marriage.

Marak and Faran parted company at the edge of the forest, Faran mounting his horse and heading for the kingdom. Marak walked slowly toward the house, the sky was just beginning to brighten, but he had a few minutes left and needed to think about all that had transpired this evening. He had a niggling sense of unease as he mounted the back steps and pushed open the door to the house. It was far too quiet. Striding quickly through the kitchen his heart stopped at the sight of Koal, unconscious at the bottom of the steps. He swore loudly and after assuring himself his guard would live, he ran up the stairs screaming Jadyn's name. Fear wound itself through him, growing stronger each second that ticked by.

Though he expected it, the sight of Jadyn's empty room nearly drove him to his knees. Stumbling back down the stairs he nearly flattened Sage, who had just come around and was walking out of the living room, holding his head. "What happened? Where is she? Who did this to you?" Marak asked frantically, searching the house.

"_She_ did, sire. I'm sorry, she caught me by surprise." Sage looked miserable.

"Who? What are you talking-" But at that moment Marak found the note on the table and knew exactly what had transpired in his absence. He sank into a chair and read the note with a sinking heart.

_Marak,_

_I'm sorry. I can't think objectively around you and this isn't a decision to be made based solely on emotion. I fear if I stay you will be forced into doing something you will regret. I'll be safe in the States with Kira and Matt and the distance will give both of us a chance to evaluate our relationship. I'll be back, I'm just not sure when. If you can't wait for me, I understand. The needs of your people must be your first priority. Please try to understand and don't send anyone after me. Give me the time and space I need to sort all this out. I'll write you here at the lodge when I get to Chicago, I don't think the postman would appreciate letters addressed to "the Goblin King that lives under the lake". If you would, I'd appreciate you shipping my laptop and some of my clothes over, I'll enclose a list with my letter. Take care, Marak. Try to forgive me._

_Jadyn_

_P.S. Tell Sage and Koal that I am really, really sorry. And don't be too hard on them, you're always saying how stubborn I am, you know there is no way they could have kept me from leaving. _

Marak read and reread the letter before it sank in. _She heard Faran and I talking. _He realized painfully. _What have I done? _


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! I'm back. :-) I think I've got my priorities straightened out... or as straight as they're gonna get... so I'll be updating sporadically. Summer is always busy 'cause it's growin' season (notice my accent there...) so I'm not sure I'll have a lot of time to write... but I did decide that I'm finishing this story no matter what... or long... ;-)

I'm not terribly thrilled with this chapter but I figured my loyal few deserved an update so I'm just gonna stop messin' with it. Please review it. I really need some criticism.

Thank you so much C.A.S. for your continuing support. Thanks Alix for the ice cream... it was yummy... although I did pick off the coconut... I'm sorry, darkArtist, I didn't mean to let ya down, forgive me? You guys make this dark lonely journey in the land of little reviews a happier place for me, thank you, I couldn't make it without your encouragement.

~Spoo'

**XXX**

**Chapter 6**

"What am I doing?" Jadyn asked Bailey, cradling her shoulder as they waited, briefly wondering if she was

making a mistake. The bus to London pulled up to the station and she stood, gathering her pack and Bailey, and stepped on the bus_. I__'__m committed now._ She thought as the door squeaked shut behind her.

Avoiding the driver's eyes, praying he wouldn't try to initiate a conversation, she paid him and plopped wearily down onto a seat near the back. Bailey curled up under her feet, groaning contentedly. Now that the adrenalin had faded her shoulder was protesting enough to make her lightheaded and slightly nauseated. She wished she'd packed some ibuprophen. _At least the pain will keep me awake__, s_he thought dryly.

The two hour bus ride seemed to stretch on into eternity but at last she was standing outside Heathrow's terminal 3. An American Airlines flight was scheduled to depart for O'Hare in just over an hour at 6:15. She bought a ticket and made sure everything with Bailey still checked out, hoping she still had time to grab some food and find some OTC pain medicine before returning to the security checkpoint.

An hour later she sat in her seat waiting for takeoff. The Tylenol she'd purchased at an exorbitant price in one of the gift shops had taken the edge off her pain and the McDonalds she'd subjected her system to had eased the roiling of her stomach. If only she had something to ease her emotional pain as well. _ Am I doing the right thing? _She asked herself, not for the first time since embarking on this tumultuous journey. She was about ready to run off the plane when she reminded herself of the conversation she'd overheard not 4 hours ago. Yes, she assured herself, this was the best course of action. As much as she thought she loved Marak, she would not be rushed or forced into a hasty marriage. Even though she knew that was the last thing he would want as well, there were too many variables, too much at stake for her to risk staying. As convoluted as it sounded, running was her only hope for a relationship with the Goblin King.

**XXX**

He was so angry he couldn't think straight. Angry at Faran for spooking Jadyn, angry at Sage and Koal for their inability to stop her, angry at Jadyn for running instead of talking it over with him. If he was completely honest though, the person he was the most angry with was himself.

Cursing in the strange Goblin tongue, Marak knelt beside the unconscious Koal and began inspecting the shallow gash, Sage observing mutely. "I should just leave it to heal on its own." He muttered. "Serve you right for letting your guard down." Shaking his head in annoyance, he stood up to locate his healing pack. He'd dropped the small satchel just inside the back door. Koal was kneeling, cradling his head when he returned. "Did you have a nice nap?" Marak asked sardonically.

Koal stood quickly, grimacing. "Sire, I-"

"Save it." Marak seethed. "What'd she hit you with?" He asked, tending to the wound with quite a bit less than his usual tenderness.

"A flashlight." Koal answered, chagrined.

Marak chuckled mirthlessly. "She get you with a flashlight too?" He asked, turning to inspect Sage's temple.

"No." Sage replied quietly.

Marak handed Sage the satchel. "Go take care of your head. I expect a _full _report when you return."

"Sire, don't you want us to go after her? Discover where she's headed?" Koal asked, incredulously.

"No. It's too late now." Marak replied tersely. "And I know exactly where she's headed."

**XXX**

The plane touched down in Chicago at 9:35 CDT, they had made good time over the Atlantic and with the difference in time zones the 8 hour flight was transformed into a 3 hour flight. Or something like that, time zones had always confused her, Jadyn reflected as she went in search of Bailey.

"I guess we'd better call them first, huh girl?" Bailey responded with a whine. "Or we could eat first." Jadyn grinned humorlessly. _I really need to get this shoulder fixed._ She thought as another stab of pain shot through her, a wave of dizziness quickly following. _Too bad Marak isn't here._ She dismissed that thought as soon as it formed. "Okay. Food, then medical assistance. I don't think I have the guts to set my own shoulder." She informed Bailey, heading toward concourse H where, if she remembered correctly, The Fresh Departure was located.

An hour later, shoulder set thanks to the ministrations of the UIMCC doctors in terminal 2, and stomachs satiated with deli sandwiches, Jadyn stood in front of a bank of payphones, working up the nerve to call her sister. Steeling herself, she dropped the quarter in the slot and dialed the number. Kira's voice answered, slightly breathless on the fourth ring. "Hello?"

Taking a deep breath, Jadyn replied. "Hey, sis, it's me. I'm in Chicago…"

**XXX**

Marak didn't know whether to laugh or rage at Sage and Koal's accounts of Jadyn's departure. He settled somewhere in the middle, shaking his head ruefully. "Koal, I need you to inform Faran of last night's events. Let him know that I'll be returning to the kingdom after dark and that we need to set up a meeting with Aeron as well."

"I'll leave at once, milord." Koal responded, his aura betraying his regret and vexation at his failure of his liege.

"Peace, Koal. I know just how stubborn my little Jade is, you could not have kept her here without inflicting serious damage. Stop berating yourself my friend, it is a poor outlet for your energy. And that goes for you too, Sage, neither of you are to blame." Marak's sigh was nearly inaudible.

"Perhaps you should take your own advice, my King. If Koal and I are not at fault, then you cannot blame yourself either. How much harder is it to contain a woman when you are not even present?"

Marak smiled at the older goblin, a hint of his former humor returning. "Thank you, Sage, but it is the King's prerogative to find fault with whomever he wishes, himself included."

Sage and Koal exchanged knowing looks as Marak retreated upstairs.

Memories assaulted Marak as he entered Jadyn's bedroom. He glanced mournfully at the unmade bed, an uncommon sight as that was Jadyn's first act in the morning. Obviously she'd left in a rush, he reflected, taking inventory of the things she'd left. The dresser caught his eye and his eyes narrowed in surprise. _She took our picture._ He realized, after checking behind the dresser to make certain it had not simply fallen out of view. Hope surged through him, but he quickly quashed it. Hope was a luxury he could not afford.

XXX

Kira, despite Jadyn's protests, had insisted on picking her up from the airport. Jadyn hugged her sister carefully, afraid of injuring the delicate and very pregnant younger woman. She shrugged off her questioning gaze and instead helped Bailey into the car. "I've missed you." Jadyn sighed, reclining her seat back a bit.

"I've missed you too, but what are you doing here, sis?" Kira asked, pulling out into the thick Chicago traffic. "Don't just shrug at me." She warned.

"Ooo! You've already got that tough mom voice going on." Jadyn teased with an exaggerated shrug.

"Stinker. I can't believe you're older."

"Yeah, no one else can either."

"So…" Kira prompted.

"It's complicated, can I sleep first?" Jadyn asked, yawning for effect.

"Oh for heaven's sake, Jada. How complicated can it be?"

"Remember that guy I was telling you about, Marak?"

"The mysterious goat guy or the weirdo in the woods?"

"The mysterious goat guy." Jadyn smiled wanly. "I don't want to get into all of it right now, but basically, he wanted to marry me, I wasn't so sure, so I left to clear my head." She leaned back into her seat and close her eyes, exhausted and needing to escape her sister's penetrating gaze.

"So you hopped on a plane in the middle of the night, without taking the time to pack more than a backpack or call me, because you needed to 'clear your head'?" Kira raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Hey, I warned you that I didn't want to get into it right now, you'll just have to wait until later for a better explanation." _You'll just have to wait until I figure out how much I'm going to tell you. _Jadyn sighed, understanding for the first time how hard it must have been for Marak the past three months, deciding just how much to tell her and when.

"Okay grumpy, I get it. I'm only letting you off the hook temporarily, and then you _will_ tell me what I want to know." Kira grinned, emphasizing "will" and waving her hand around in an imitation of a Jedi.

"Now Kira, you know those Jedi mind tricks only work on the weak-minded."

Kira snorted. "Yeah, and your point was?"

"Very funny." Jadyn retorted, failing in her attempt to keep from smiling.

"I like to think so." Kira stole a glance at her obviously exhausted sister and forced herself not to pry. The remaining few minutes continued in silence as Kira focused on driving on the snow-slicked roads and Jadyn dozed. "Jada?" Kira shook her sister awake. "I'm not carrying you inside." She teased.

"Mmm" Jadyn groaned, mumbling incoherently. She levered herself out of the car, grabbed her pack and called to Bailey, following Kira up the icy drive to the apartment. "Hey Buster." She greeted Matt and Kira's fat Garfield look-alike. "Is Matt home today?"

"He just went in for a half-day, he should be back soon." Kira answered, locking the door behind them.

"Why don't you take a shower and get some sleep. Maybe you'll be in a more compliant mood by dinnertime." She teased. "We've turned the 2nd bedroom into a nursery but you'd probably prefer the loft bedroom anyway."

"You're insufferable, but I love you anyway. Thanks, sis." Jadyn hugged Kira before heading to the bathroom.

"I know." Kira grinned.

**XXX**

Marak slowly opened the envelope, a strange mixture of excitement and dread swirling in his chest.

_Marak,_

_This is the fifth draft of this letter and I still don't know what to say except that I miss you. I miss England. I miss the Lodge, and Cherry, and the forest… but I don't regret leaving. I have to admit to feeling a bit betrayed by what I heard that last night in England. The thought of you forcing me to marry you is repulsive to me. Please don't misunderstand. It's not the thought of marrying you that is repulsive but rather that you could and would make me. I thought you were better than that, I know you're better than that. I know under any other circumstances you wouldn't, but I also know that you need to do what you feel is best for your people and I don't want to put you in a position of choosing between me and my feelings and desires or them. Marriage is not something I can enter into lightly. Especially to you, with all the unique circumstances that would present themselves. I have to weigh the costs and I just can't when I'm around you. I fell in love with you before I knew what you were and now that I know, I can't let those feelings from before influence the decisions I have to make now. I know that doesn't make much sense to you, it barely makes sense to me, but this is the way it has to be for now. I need to find out if I can love Marak the Goblin King the way I loved Marak the human goat guy. If you can't wait for me to figure that out, it's okay, I'll understand. Thank you for giving me this time. _

_I wish you could have met Kira and Matt; you would have liked them. I love being here with them, but the city is already becoming tiresome and I can't imagine staying four more months. Oh well, seeing my little niece will be well worth it. I can't wait to meet her! Kira and Matt have waited so long for this; it is hard to imagine the time is almost here. _

_If you could ship over some of my stuff to this address, I'd really appreciate it. Just some clothes, my laptop, and the book I was reading, it is next to the couch in the living room, I think. And anything else you'd think I would want. You're awesome._

_Tell Cherry I love her and I'll be back soon. Tell Sage and Koal that I'm still sorry. I hope you weren't too hard on them, it really wasn't their fault. And tell Faran where he can stick his opinions. Just kidding, mostly._

_Well, I hope you aren't terribly mad at me, but if you are I completely understand. I'd be really mad at me too. You'd better write back though, I don't care how mad you are. You can even write in all CAPS if it makes you feel any better. ___

_Well, I guess that's it. Take care, Marak. I'll see you in four months or so. _

_Love,_

_Jadyn_

Marak sighed as he laid the paper on his workroom desk. Wordlessly, he handed it over to Faran who read it anxiously.

"And just where would you like me to stick my opinions, Jadyn?" Faran murmured, amused, laying the letter back on the desk. He sat back, studying the King for a minute before deciding on optimism. "At least she specified a time frame." A delayed wedding was infinitely preferable to no wedding at all. In four months time Jadyn would return, Marak would once again sweep her off her feet and they'd be wed by the spring months. This turn of events, though disappointing was only a minor setback and their affections for each other would most certainly quicken the conception of an heir. Yes, Faran was feeling quite optimistic.

Marak, picking up on the direction of his advisor's thoughts, glowered at his friend. "Could you try to be a little more sensitive? Jadyn and I are not pawns and she certainly is not just a means to an heir."

"Of course she isn't, Marak, I never said she was. You can't fault me for thinking of the greater good, though, someone around here has to as you're too busy pining for the girl you scared off." Faran retorted angrily.

Marak's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Get. Out." He bit out through gritted teeth.

Faran beat a hasty retreat, slamming the door behind him. The two door attendants exchanged knowing glances. Faran and Marak's fights, though infrequent, were legendary. They wouldn't stay mad long. Neither man was the type to carry a grudge and both were humble enough to admit when they were wrong. All would be forgiven and forgotten by weeks end.

Marak laid a weary head on his desk, already regretting his reaction. _What's gotten into me?_ He wondered dismally. Faran was just being Faran. Annoying, yes. Plotting and calculating, most certainly. Callous and uncaring, not so much. Faran really did have his best interests and those of the kingdom at heart. He would do well to follow his friend's example, Marak realized, and not allow his feelings to rule him. Raising his head back up he quested out with his mind, identifying Sage just as he reached the door. "Come in." He spoke before Sage had a chance to knock.

The diminutive goblin glided into the room, silently shutting the door behind him. "You have need of me, milord?"

"The boxes I packed for Jadyn need to be sent. She will not be returning for awhile."

"I'll see to it, Sire." His soft voice betrayed not even a hint of emotion. He stood in silence for a moment, studying Marak, and then spoke in his soft, gravelly voice. "Jadyn Summer is a brash and impulsive woman, but she also possesses a wisdom and foresight beyond her years. If what she feels for you is true, she will indeed return. If what you have together is more than simply emotion, she will be willing to do whatever it takes to be with you. The costs are high, the sacrifices great, but I believe you have found the one person to brave them willingly."

XXX

"I'm sorry, Ebon, what were you saying?" The Elf King forced his attention back to his lieutenant who was futilely trying to discuss the spring defense plans and camp rotations.

Ebon sighed. "Milord, if you wish we can discuss this another evening, you obviously have _other_ things on your mind." He tried to sound annoyed, he really did, but who can be annoyed when the moon is shining, the weather is warming, and your best friend is grinning distractedly at his pregnant wife's attempt to dance with the children.

Aeron tried to look innocent. "Really, Ebon, the only thing on my mind is the defense plans. You should know me better than that."

"Of course, Sire, I must have been mistaken. Perhaps it is I who is distracted. I suggest we take a break for awhile." Ebon replied with a mischievous grin.

"Excellent idea. I can't very well make important decisions when my second is not at his best…" Aeron teased, leaping up before Ebon could change his mind. He ran to his wife, scooping her up and twirling her around.

Natalie squealed with delight, laughing breathlessly. "You really shouldn't excite a pregnant woman like that." She admonished.

"Then you should tone down that radiance a notch; you're irresistible, you know." He informed her, stopping her protests with a passionate kiss. "Guess what?"

"What?" Natalie asked, grinning.

"I love you."

"Oh, I knew that, silly."

"You did?" Aeron asked, feigning surprise. He looked down at the assembled crowd of children. "Did you know that too?" He asked them.

"Yes!" The chorus of little voices answered excitedly.

"Imagine that, they knew too! I wonder why no one told me? I am the King, after all, I should be informed about important matters such as these." His voice was gravely serious; the children looked at him, confused for just a moment before laughing and running back to the dancing circle.

Natalie just shook her head, laughing at her husband's antics. "Guess what?"

Aeron looked delighted, "What?"

"I love you."

"Well of course you do. Honestly, woman, you come up with the silliest games." He replied, dodging her playful punch. He hugged her gently. "You seem to be feeling better tonight, love." He observed.

"I think I'm through the worst of the nausea, Mara gave me some herbs that have helped a lot."

"That was nice of her. I'm glad you have her to help you through this, I know it's not always been easy."

Natalie giggled, her eyes glinting mischievously. "Don't worry, the benefits are worth it." She replied, looking him over meaningfully.

"Mmmm, playful tonight, are we?" He murmured huskily, nuzzling her neck. "Now what are we going to do about that?"

Natalie tapped her head thoughtfully. "Hmm… let me think about awhile and I'll let you kno--" Her sentence ended in a shriek as she was swept off her feet and carried unceremoniously to their tent.

XXX

"You're supposed to be lying down, gorgeous." Matt scolded his wife, gently taking the teapot from her. "Where's Jadyn?"

"Oh for heaven sake I can fix a cup of tea, Matt, stop being so protective." Kira shrugged, feigning innocence. "I sent her to the store. Jada has been a life saver but she hovers almost as badly as you do, I needed a break."

"We're just worried about you, darling. You're too independent for your own good." He tweaked her nose. "Jada got a letter." He said, changing the subject before she could protest.

"From England?" Kira asked hopefully, peering at the stack of mail he held.

"No, from her publisher." He laughed at his wife's crestfallen expression. "I'm kidding! Yes, from England."

Kira snatched the envelope out of his hands, confirming its origin. "You're mean." She growled, allowing him to lead her back to the couch. "Hopefully it's a good one, she's been moping ever since he shipped her stuff without even a note."

"You can't really blame the guy, Kira, I can imagine how I would have felt if you had run off after I proposed." Matt replied, reasonably. "I'm sorry, honey, but your sis is a bit of a nut."

"Ha! You're one to talk, that's probably why you two get along so well." Kira laughed. "Let's call her so she can hurry up. Do you think she'd mind if we took a peek?"

"Don't you dare, you little stinker. You'll be lucky if she lets you read it." Matt admonished.

"Oh, she'll let me read it alright." Kira replied confidently, and then raised her voice so Jadyn, who had just walked in the door, could hear. "Won't you, Jada?"

"Won't I what?" Jadyn asked, juggling five paper grocery sacks on her way to the kitchen.

"Let me read your letter."

"I got a letter?!" Jadyn exclaimed, dropping the sacks. "Where is it?"

"Will you let me read it?"

"Maybe."

"Not good enough, you don't get it until you promise I can read it when you're finished." Kira smirked.

"Kira…" Jadyn said warningly, and then turned pleading eyes on her brother-in-law. "Matt, will you make her behave?"

"Uh uh, you are not going to drag me into the middle of this." Matt answered, vacating the room. "I'm going to go put away the groceries."

"Coward!" Jadyn called after him. "Okay, Kira, I'll let you read it, but I get to read it alone first."

"Deal." Kira handed over the envelope she had hidden under a couch cushion.

Jadyn thanked her and went upstairs to read in peace. Her stomach fluttered with nervous anticipation as she broke the seal with trembling fingers. She pulled the thin sheets out slowly, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before she read the contents.

_Jadyn,_

_I'm not angry. Hurt, frustrated, and confused, maybe, but not angry. Not anymore, anyway. I'm sorry about what you overheard. I don't know what to say. Please know that I would never force you to marry me. I would have, at one time, and I swore to, but after coming to know and love you I realized I couldn't. I love you, Jadyn, I hope that you can love me back, but if you can't, I understand. I understand, too, your reasons for leaving. I admire you for it, even, but I don't know if I can wait. I will wait four months, Jade, but I cannot promise anything beyond that. As much as I love you, my people have to be my first priority. I'm not saying this to manipulate you or to hurry you into making a decision. I was recently reminded of the costs and the sacrifices you'll have to make, and I realize you must take this time to think it through, but is it too much to hope you'll think quickly? ____ I miss you, Jade. _

_Did you get the packages I sent? I'm sorry I didn't include a response then, I was still sorting through my emotions at that point and licking my wounds. _

_I wish I could have met Kira and Matt as well. Take lots of pictures, I want to see that precious niece of yours when she arrives. Maybe some day I will meet her in person._

_Sage and Koal forgive you. Faran wants to know where exactly you wanted him to stick his opinions… Cherry misses you too. _

_I love you Jade, please come back to me._

_Love,_

_Marak_

Jadyn slowly tucked the papers back into the envelope. _What if he moves on? What if by the time I get back it's too late? _He may not have been trying to manipulate her, but it was working all the same. _Is this a sign that I still love him? _She groaned. These thoughts were not productive. Marak had said he would wait four months for her, and he would. Rather than worrying about things beyond her control, she needed to be searching herself, weighing the odds, finding out if she was willing to make the necessary sacrifices.

Jadyn rolled off the bed, grabbed the envelope and headed downstairs to make good on her promise. "Here, you can read it now, I'll get dinner started." She escaped to the kitchen, putting off any awkward questions until later.

Matt and Kira exchanged worried glances at Jadyn's odd behavior. Kira shrugged and began to read, Matt straining to see as well.

The questions didn't start until after dinner. "What's the deal with him 'forcing you to marry him' anyway?

That's really weird, Jada." Kira questioned, worry reflected in her grey-blue eyes.

"It's not as bad as it sounds. He means pressuring me. His family and the people in his province are hung up about him marrying and 'producing an heir'." Jadyn was surprised at how easily the half-lies came. "The political situation there is really unstable and they're worried about preserving the line of ascension, or something like that."

Her explanation seemed to satisfy the both of them and Jadyn breathed a mental sigh of relief. She got up to help Matt who had been rummaging through the Tupperware cabinet trying to find a lid for the container he'd put the left over pasta in. "Hey Jada, since this whole heir thing seems to be a huge deal to Marak, don't you think you should go see an ob-gyn and get everything, you know, checked out?" Kira asked, somewhat awkwardly.

"Kira--" Jadyn groaned.

"Hey, I know you're all weirded out about it, but you've never been to one, and with all the problems I've had it would probably be a prudent thing to do, considering the circumstances."

"Jada, I agree with Kira. Our ordeal was a pretty major strain on our marriage and we weren't even too concerned with having biological children. I'm pretty sure adopting wouldn't be a very good option for you two with the concern with maintaining the lineage involved. Now, that's all I've got to say so I'm just going to go read while you two discuss this." Matt interjected, kissing Kira and retreating to the living room.

Jadyn continued when he had gone. "I understand your concern, Kira, but I don't think there's much to worry about. Infertility is not a hereditary thing. Just because you had issues doesn't mean I will."

"Infertility in general may not be hereditary, but some of the causes are, Jada. Why are you being so resistant to this? It couldn't hurt." Kira pressed.

Jadyn sighed, seeming to wilt as she sat back down at the table beside her sister. When she finally spoke, turning her head toward Kira, her eyes, shadowed with worry. "What if they find cancer?" She whispered, her voice tight.

"Oh Jada." Sympathy and tears mingled in her eyes. She reached out to pull her sister into a hug. "They won't find cancer. And if they do, it's better to find out sooner. Early detection--"

"They found Dad's early on too, Kira, and we fought it and he still died. If I have cancer I don't want to know. I don't want to waste my life fighting a battle I can't win." Tears of self-pity pooled in her mismatched eyes and she blinked to clear them.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself. People survive cancer all the time and you don't even have any cancer to survive so stop wasting your time worrying about stuff that might or might not happen." Kira snapped, angrily, standing up and shoving dishes in the dishwasher with a vengeance.

Jadyn, stunned into silence by Kira's outburst, stood and edged toward the sink. "Um, Kira, I think the plates are sorry, you can stop slamming them around now…" Jadyn said, trying a tentative smile on her sister.

"I'm sorry for yelling." Kira said quietly. "It's just the thought of losing you too..."

"I'm sorry too. I don't know what's wrong with me, I get to feeling sorry for myself and say stupid things. I'm overwhelmed, I guess, but I'm sorry. You still love me?"

"Of course I love you, dummy, but you're still a pain." She grinned, hugging her. "Do you want me to call to Dr. Coris for you tomorrow?"

"Oh for heaven sake, sis, I can make a phone call. Being a pain does not make me inept." Jadyn rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"Yes it does, this is a fact." Kira responded solemnly.

"Whatever you say, Tenel Ka, now go sit down and let me finish cleaning up." Jadyn grinned, referencing her sister's favorite Star Wars character, Tenel Ka, an all too serious Young Jedi Knight.

"So what are you going to say?" Kira asked, sitting down at the table and tucking her short red-gold hair behind her ears.

"What am I going to say to whom?"

"To Marak, silly, in your letter."

Jadyn was silent as she started the dishwasher and put the teapot on the stove. "I don't know." She said truthfully, as she sat back down.

"Jada, what's stopping you from marrying him; you're obviously in love with the guy." Jadyn opened her mouth to protest but Kira continued. "Don't bother denying it; I've never seen you so grumpy in my life."

Jadyn thought for a moment before responding. "I just want to be sure before I make that kind of commitment. It's a huge change, an entirely different way of life. I want to be sure I can live like that the rest of my life."

"If you love the guy, does it really make a difference how and where you live? I understand that you'll have to make sacrifices, Jada, and goodness knows I wish you'd fallen in love with a man from around here, but I don't want you to spend the rest of your life wondering what it had been like if you'd said yes."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note : **Ohh Ohh Ohhh Is there anybody out there? Does any body care? Are the people really there? Ohhh Ohh Ohhh...

Okay.. so if you want me to stop singing... you're going to have to review. Yup. I'm evil... and tone deaf... hehehe... and slightly psychotic... sorry... really... I'm sorry...

This chapter... is waaayyy short... but I liked the flow of it and didn't want to mess with it so... it's short...

I really would appreciate your input though. Is there specific stuff you love? A character you don't think is developing quite right? A character you'd like to see more of? Or is there stuff hate? A phrase or lingo rut I've fallen into? A character that annoys the crud outta you? Tell me! I'd really really appreciate some criticism!

Okay... I'm done begging. Enjoy!

Corn Flakes and Lucky Charms,

Gwen

**XXX**

**Chapter 7**

_Jadyn struggled to run, she felt as though she were wading through thick mud. Her breath came in short frantic gasps, her sides felt as though she were being stabbed but she couldn't slow down. They were right behind her, mocking her futile efforts to escape, laughing, and their warm breath on her neck sending chills down her spine. She tried to force herself to run faster but her legs refused to cooperate. A cry of dismay escaped her lips as she realized she'd been running in circles, the Lodge nowhere in sight. Her legs finally gave out and she collapsed to the ground. They were on her in an instant, pinning her to the ground and wrapping something around her face, stifling her cries. Panic coursed through her as she struggled to breathe. She was suffocating. Slowly suffocating. The cobalt night faded into ebony._

Jadyn bolted upright, gasping for breath, tears streaming down her face, sweat soaking the boxers and cami she'd slept in. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and cradled her aching head in her hands, shuddering as the memories of the dreams assaulted her. Pushing herself wearily off the mattress, she padded silently to the bathroom. Turning the shower on as hot as she could stand, she stripped and stepped in under the comforting stream, the scalding water banishing the trembling that had taken up residence in her limbs.

The dreams had increased in both intensity and frequency the closer she came to returning to Hallow Hill. Now, a little more than a week from the date she'd set, the dreams had become a near constant companion. _Maybe I _should have _let Marak deal with Jason and Kyle as he saw fit. _She reflected darkly, then thought better of it. No one deserved the punishment Marak had surely thought up.

Knowing there was no way she would be returning to sleep anytime soon, she dressed and made her way quietly downstairs to fix a cup of tea. Jadyn carried the fragrant mug out to the small patio to watch the sun make it's way over the horizon, illuminating the Chicago skyline, feeling an acute sense of homesickness as she breathed in the thick city air. She missed her Lodge; the flowers she planted in the fall would be just starting to bloom now, their colors gracing the landscape. The feeling was quickly banished, however, at the sound of her niece's wailing inside. Smiling, she finished off the last of the tea and walked back inside to offer assistance. Kira would be a nightmare if she didn't get at least another hour of sleep.

Her assistance proved unnecessary. Little Katy, her belly full, settled back into a contented slumber along with her Mommy and Daddy. Kira grinned and left them to see about preparing breakfast. The grin quickly faded as she remembered what day it was. OB-GYN day. Ugh. She had been putting it off, stalling, but Kira was determined to get her in before her return to England. She sighed in resignation and began rummaging through the cabinets in search of the muffin pan she'd given her sister two years ago. She found it in the very back of the cabinet, collecting dust. _Ooo Craisens!_

**XXX**

"He's beautiful, child, you should be proud. I can feel the strength of his magic even now." Mara's soft voice competed with the cooing of the infant she held.

Natalie smiled wearily, happily. "Thank you, Mara, I couldn't have done it without you." She beamed at her adopted mother, taking the child back from her.

Aeron wiped his wife's brow tenderly as he stared down in awe at his son. "Oh Natalie." He breathed. "He's perfect. Can you believe we made that?" His voice was husky with emotion as he gently brushed his fingers over the infant's head.

"I know." She answered, wonderingly. "I can't believe how old he looks. Not at all like a newborn."

"Elves are born older than human babies." He murmured absently, turning his attention to his exhausted wife. "How are you feeling, love?"

Natalie breathed a laugh. "Happy. Tired. Sore."

Aeron grinned. "Well, I can take care of the soreness easily, you'll have to sleep to get rid of the tiredness, and I think you're just going to have to deal with the happiness on your own."

"I think I can live with that." Natalie said, returning his smile.

"Well, I'll just leave you three be, then." Mara said, pausing near the tent flap. She bowed slightly to the King, gave her young friend a warm smile, and gazed down at the now sleeping child. "Goodnight, little one, and sweet dreams." _You are my hope for revenge, child, I can only pray you will be up to the challenge. _

**XXX**

Matt stepped into the kitchen and sniffed the air appreciatively. "I'm really going to miss your cooking, Grace, even if you do use weird things like brown rice syrup." He teased.

"Call me 'Grace' again and there'll be no muffins for you." She grinned as she pulled the homemade muffins from the oven and set them on the stainless steel counter.

"Okay, you win, Muffin Nazi." His emerald eyes twinkled with amusement as he grabbed the juice pitcher from the refrigerator. "Kira will be out in a minute, Katy wanted another snack." He shook his head, a wide grin splitting his face at the thought of his 3-week-old daughter.

"I'll fix her a plate then and we can eat when they're finished."

"We're finished." Kira walked sleepily into the kitchen carrying a happily gurgling Katy. "Mmm… do I smell muffins?"

"Trade ya." Jadyn held out a muffin, carefully taking her niece.

"Ooo Cranberry-Orange!" Jadyn and Matt laughed at Kira's exuberance.

"It's just a muffin, hon." Matt grinned, tousling his wife's already mussed hair.

"This muffin is so much more than a muffin, aren't you, muffin? It has exceeded it's original programming." Kira informed her husband with all the seriousness of a woman discussing a beloved carbohydrate.

"You're scary when you talk to your food."

Jadyn exchanged knowing glances with her sister. "I'm afraid your husband does not comprehend the power of the muffin."

**XXX**

_They're trying too hard. _Jadyn thought uncharitably as she studied the overly homey décor.

"Stop bouncing your leg, you're making _me_ nervous." Kira laid a hand on Jadyn's jittering leg.

"Sorry." She took a deep breath, willing the butterflies in her stomach to settle down. "I hate how they make you wait forever. If they needed so much time between appointments, they should have scheduled more time." Jadyn grumbled.

"Oh shush. You just don't like Doctors. She's behind because she had an unexpected delivery to attend to this morning, now stop being so irritable."

"Stop bossing me around." Jadyn mumbled, picking up a magazine and pretending to peruse it.

Kira sighed but refrained from telling her _older _sister to stop acting like a child. A few moments later, a nurse poked her head out. "Miss Summer?"

Jadyn stood slowly, looking for all the world as if she were on her way to the gallows. Kira had to stifle a smirk. "Want me to go with you?"

Jadyn nodded, relieved and grabbed the diaper bag before Kira could change her mind. She gathered her resolve and followed the nurse to the torture room.

**XXX**

_Just one more week! _Marak caught himself smiling and rearranged his features into a more suitable solemn look. Grinning stupidly while holding court would not do. He forced his thoughts away from Jadyn's imminent return and back to the matter at hand.

**XXX**

"Spare me the details, but how did it go?" Matt asked inquiringly of the two sisters over dinner.

"Blech."

"You're so eloquent, Jada." Kira teased. "It wasn't as bad as you thought it would be, was it?"

"Okay, it wasn't as bad as I thought." Jadyn conceded. "But still, I swear, all that stuff doubles as instruments of torture --"

"The results won't be in right away so they're forwarding them to England." Kira interrupted, sparing Matt the full-blown description she was sure would follow.

"Ah, okay. How was Katy today?" Matt asked, steering the conversation toward something more… palatable.

"She was perfect, of course." Kira grinned. "We bought some new clothes and toys."

"Are you a spoiled little girl, Katy? Yes you are!" Jadyn cooed at her niece.

"You know your kids are going to be just as spoiled, Jada."

Jadyn looked up at Matt, a gentle smile gracing her face. "I know." She said softly. "I can't wait."

**XXX**

Jadyn walked out of the post office with a strange feeling of excitement and trepidation. This was it. Her stuff was being shipped back to Hallow Hill and she would be making the same journey in about a week, there was no turning back now. At least that is what she told herself to keep from turning back.

_In that book which is my memory, on the first page of the chapter that is the day when I first met you, appear the words: Here begins a new life. _Jadyn smiled, why did that Star Trek: Voyager quotation come to mind whenever she thought of Marak. She supposed it was applicable, but had never been one for poetry. She snorted. _I should tack on another phrase... Here begins a new life... and I'm scared to death._

**XXX**

"This feels familiar, eh girl?" Bailey wagged her tail; Jadyn took that as a sign of agreement. She took a deep breath, gripped Bailey's leash more firmly, and stepped out into the teeming mass of humanity outside Heathrow Airport. "Doesn't matter what time of day, this place is insanely crowded." She muttered, looking around for her arranged escort. Marak wasn't taking any chances with her safety this time around, though normally that kind of over protectiveness would have bothered her, the dreams she'd been enduring had made her more cautious. She wasn't ready to call them visions or precognitions, but they did cause her quite a bit of concern.

She spotted Brand in the shadows near some bushes and made her way over to him. "Hey." He started. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

Brand smiled ruefully. "Quite alright, ma'am. I didn't expect you coming from that direction."

"I was hungry." She said, smiling back. "There's an awesome sandwich place in the other concourse, I couldn't resist." She admitted, offering the small paper bag she was carrying.

"Oh! Thank you, ma'am. It smells wonderful, but let's get you out of this crowd, hm?" Ignoring her protests, he took her backpack, and shouldering it, guided her gently toward the parking lot. "We're over here. Marak didn't think your old truck would survive the trip so he arranged for an _alternate _vehicle." Brand explained, weaving his way toward a green Subaru Outback.

"Ooo nice! I love these cars. I didn't know the rental places offered them, though."

"It's not a rental, ma'am." Brand replied, turning away to hide his smile.

"It's not? But--"

"It's yours."

Jadyn just gaped at him. "What? Seriously?"

Brand nodded, grinning. "All yours, ma'am." He assured her, tossing her the keys.

**XXX**

Bailey had fallen asleep approximately 2 seconds after settling down in the back seat, Brand followed suit half an hour later, leaving Jadyn alone with her thoughts. She loved driving at night. It was so peaceful, so quiet. Traffic had thinned considerably once she made it outside of London, she hadn't seen another vehicle for miles. Amazing how fast it went from metropolis to farmland.

She turned into the drive leading up to the Lodge a couple hours later. As she pulled in next to her old truck, she noticed a tall figure standing on the porch, silhouetted in moonlight, his long unruly hair ruffling in the midnight breeze. She slowly exited the car and stood there for a moment, taking the sight in. She smiled softly. "Marak."

**XXX**

"She's back." Kyle whispered, taking the stool at the bar next to his friend.

"What!" Jason shouted, slamming a hand on the rough-hewn table, his face contorted in anger. "I thought I scared that little witch off for good!" Several heads turned to locate the source of the outburst.

"Keep your voice down, man." Kyle admonished his friend, smiling apologetically at the disturbed patrons. "Andrews said he saw her at the airport. She'd just come in from the States. My guess is she's going back to the Lodge."

Jason stared moodily at his mug. "Stupid witch." He lifted dark eyes to meet his friend's slate ones. "I promised her she'd pay for what she's done to us." He threw back the last of his ale and tossed some money on the counter as he stood to leave. "I always keep my promises."

**XXX**

**Push that little button... it'll make me happy... **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - **Hey! I cannot believe it has been a month since I posted the last chapter... sorry about that! May was a crazy month. I could have found time to write, but I decided to read instead... I'm so bad. Unfortunately all that reading got another story idea in my head and it made working on this one difficult. It's hard to write about Goblins when my mind is on Mandalorians and Jedi and Bao Dur and how absolutely amazing his voice is... sorry... did I just lose you? Anyway. I had to promise myself to finish this story before starting another one... because I'm a bit ADD and there's no way I can do two stories at once!

Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed! Ya'll are awesome and I love you in that author to reviewer way... yeah... something like that... was that creepy? I have a lot to say to you individuals that reviewed... but I don't want to have a horrifically long Author's Note so check out the note at the end of the chapter.

Until next time, (which hopefully will not be another month in coming...)

Gwen

**XXX**

**Chapter8 **

Marak looked up from his book at the sound of gravel crunching. Taking a deep breath, he made his way out to the front porch. Jadyn emerged from the car slowly, the wind carrying her scent to him. He breathed deeply, the light citrus scent igniting a barrage of memories. He reached out with his mind to brush hers, sensing her emotions. He smiled as her whispered word reached him. "Marak." He started down the steps and was nearly knocked over as Jadyn tripped on the stone walk and literally fell into his arms. He steadied her, grinning, and then pulled her into a tight embrace. "I've missed you." He murmured into her hair.

"I missed you too." Jadyn said. Marak tightened his grip, holding her firm, as she tried to pull back. She grinned up at him, amused. "I need to get Bailey out of the car."

"She can wait." Marak said with an answering smile.

"Okay." Jadyn agreed, amiably. "You're cleaning up the backseat then."

Marak chuckled. "Okay, you win. Go let your dog out, Jade." He commanded, releasing his hold on her.

"Go potty?" Jadyn asked, opening the door. Brand looked at her, a bit bewildered until he saw Bailey scramble out and begin sniffing for a place to "go".

"I'll be staying with Jadyn, Brand, I'd like you to inform Faran that I shall return tomorrow evening." Marak said, helping the sleepy Goblin out of the car.

"Right away, milord." Brand bowed and disappeared into the night.

"Now," Marak grabbed Jadyn's wrist and tugged her toward him. "Where were we?"

Jadyn giggled and shivered. "We were about to go inside because I'm freezing."

"We were?"

"We were."

Marak shrugged. "As you wish." He scooped her up, grinning as she shrieked in surprise. He frowned as he carried her into the house; she had lost weight. He dumped her unceremoniously on the couch. "Stay there." He ordered, leveling a stern look at her.

"Where are you going?" Jadyn asked, yawning, as she tried to push herself off the couch.

"I gave you an order, woman, now sit down." Marak placed a binding spell on her, grinning in amusement as she spluttered her protests, and strode quickly for the kitchen. He grabbed the ice cream container out of the freezer, silently thanking Rein for restocking the kitchen. He found some syrups in the fridge and drizzled a generous amount of caramel and chocolate over her bowl and strawberry over his, topping hers with some banana chips and peanuts he picked up a couple spoons and carried everything back to the living room. He smirked at the annoyed expression on Jadyn's face. "Eat." He commanded, releasing the spell on her.

"Don't _ever_ do that to me again." She growled out around a mouthful of ice cream.

"But you're so cute when you're annoyed." He laughed, delighted, at the look she gave him.

"You're just lucky I'm in a forgiving mood. Try it again and see what happens." She warned.

"Am I going to have to work the spell to take away your words or are you going to behave?" Marak asked, half-serious.

"I'd like to see you try." Jadyn grumbled, pushing away her half-empty bowl. "I'm full, you gave me too much."

Marak shook his head and handed the bowl back. "You're too thin. What do they feed you in America?"

"Marak, if I eat anymore I'm going to be sick and you're going to have to clean it up. Besides," She added, setting the bowl once again on the coffee table. "I am not too skinny. I ate the same stuff there that I do here. You worry too much."

"You don't worry enough, sleepy head," He stood and pulled her effortlessly off the couch. "To bed with you, wench."

"You did not just call me that."

Marak smiled innocently.

Jadyn shook her head, stifling another yawn. "I don't know what's gotten into you tonight, but hopefully it will be out of your system by the time I wake up." She said, smirking up at him. He leaned down, touching his forehead to hers and she caught her breath at the nearness. _Is he going to kiss me?_ Suddenly Jadyn desperately wanted him to. They had never kissed and barely embraced, keeping their physical contact to a minimum. It made moments like these all the more special for their rareness.

Marak heard her slight intake of breath as he rested his forehead on hers. He smiled softly as he debated kissing her. With a sigh, he pulled back, his eyebrows lifting in amusement at the disappointed look on her face. "I really need to marry you."

Jadyn smiled, sleepily. "I was just thinking the same thing."

**XXX**

Jadyn slept soundly and peacefully for the first time in over a month. She awoke at six, completely refreshed, despite having slept only four hours. The sound of songbirds and smell of spring wafted through her open window. The pear tree outside her room was in full bloom, its branches over-laden with delicate white blossoms.

Marak was still asleep; she could hear his gentle breathing as she passed his open door at the top of the stairs. He had insisted on sleeping there where he could hear anyone entering the house and climbing the stairs. She walked silently down the stairs, or so she thought. Just as she reached the bottom, she heard a yawn and turned to see a sleepy Marak following her down the stairs. "Good morning." She said, admiring the view. She had never realized how big he was before. She knew he was tall and well built, but seeing him standing here dressed in nothing but a pair of loose black shorts, she was speechless. He was _massive_. No one had a right to be that perfectly muscular, she thought, idly observing the rippling muscles in his calves. She found her gaze lingering on his bear-like calf and foot, the velvety black fur shinning in the dim light and forced her eyes back to his face, catching his amused grin.

Marak's amusement intensified at her embarrassment at being caught staring. He moved silently closer, openly admiring her in return. His grin widened as she blushed furiously and turned away, mumbling something about breakfast. He reached out and caught her arm, pulling her back against him; she struggled briefly before relaxing against him, his strong arms wrapped around her waist. She closed her eyes, sighing contentedly, as her fingers gently traced lazy circles on his silvery arm, raising goose bumps. Marak leaned down, nibbling her ear and whispered, "I love you."

Jadyn craned her neck to see his expression as she smirked. "I'm hungry."

Marak laughed and gently shoved her. "Then go eat, little minx. I know better than to stand between you and food." He teased, enjoying the rich sound of her laughter as he followed her into the kitchen.

**XXX**

The moon was nearly full, bathing the landscape with a silvery glow. The wind was whispering gently through the leaves of the trees, lending to an air of enchantment as Jadyn and Marak walked leisurely beneath their boughs.

"Marak, are you sure this is a good idea? I'm not dressed to meet a King. Can't we just go back home, sit on the porch, and drink tea and talk? Or we could watch a movie. Or slee-"

Marak's amused chuckle put an abrupt end to her nervous rambling, the glare she shot him only making him laugh harder. "No need to get annoyed, I sympathize with you completely. After all, it's not like you've spent the vast majority of your time in England in the company of a king…"

"You're different." She grumbled, sulkily. "I knew you before you were a king. Well, before I knew you were a king anyway. I don't like meeting new people. I get all nervous and do something embarrassing, like fall on my guests." She said with a wry grin.

Marak laughed, planting a quick kiss on the forehead. "Oh yes, we can't have that, can we? That's when I fell in love with you, you know, when you fell off the porch."

"Really?" Jadyn asked, astonished.

Marak shrugged. "What can I say? You made quite an impression, you know, falling on me half-naked and all."

Jadyn punched him. "Half-naked!? What are you talking about?" She asked, trying to remember what she had been wearing that first night they'd met.

"Okay, so maybe you weren't half-naked, but you certainly weren't fully dressed. What do you call those things? Camis?"

"I would hardly call that 'half-naked.'" She protested, blushing in spite of herself.

"Look, gorgeous, I'm male and let me tell you that skin tight 'shirt' you were wearing left little to the imagination. Not that I'm complaining, mind you, in fact I'm a bit disappointed at not having seen you in one since." He grinned wickedly, making her blush even more, if such a thing were even possible. "Oh look, we're here." He announced, all too innocently, as they came into the sight of two border guards. "Good evening. Would you be so kind as to let the Elf king know we've arrived?"

"You are expected." The taller of the two stiffly responded. "You may enter." He stepped aside, exchanging a disconcerted look with his companion.

"Thank you." Marak said brightly, pointedly ignoring their discomfort. He strode confidently forward, leading them into a dense section of the forest, the trees so close together they seemed to blot out the sky. Jadyn gripped Marak's hand more tightly, unable to see through the blackness. Amazingly enough she managed to not fall flat on her face and they soon emerged into a large clearing, flanked once again by more handsome Elf guards.

Jadyn lifted her chin and stared back at them, refusing to be intimidated. Marak hid a smile, amused with her boldness. He studied her reaction as she took in the sight of her surroundings, pleased to see that she recovered quickly from her surprise and though he could still sense her uneasiness, she feigned an air of confidence well. Jadyn will make an amazing King's Wife, Marak decided.

Jadyn, unaware she was under such scrutiny, forced herself to look natural, more to spite the haughty Elven guards than anything. She casually glanced around the camp, greatly surprised at its simplicity. She didn't know what she had expected, a palace, maybe, but a scattering of tents among the trees was not how she'd imagined the Elf Kingdom. Beautiful people walked, ran, skipped, and danced among the trees. As she and Marak made their way through the camp, Elves stopped and stared, some looked fearful, others murderous or indifferent. Jadyn could count on one hand the number of smiles she and Marak received as they walked among the Elves.

Marak, sensing her growing discomfort, squeezed her hand reassuringly and brought them to a halt. "That's Aeron approaching." He bent his head to whisper in her ear. "The scouts went ahead and informed him of our arrival." Straightening, he inclined his head to the approaching Elf King. "Aeron." He gestured to Jadyn. "I believe you've already met Jadyn Summer." He smirked at Aeron's slight flush.

"A pleasure to see you again, Miss Summer. I must apologize for my behavior during our last encounter." He smiled kindly, putting Jadyn at ease.

"The pleasure is mine, sir. No apologies are necessary, but please, call me Jadyn. I hear congratulations are in order."

Aeron beamed at the mention of his son. "Thank you, Jadyn. Natalie and Liam are anxious to meet you. You will not believe how much he's grown." He added to Marak, leading them toward a small circlet of trees. Inside was a sort of nursery. Mothers and Nurses sat and played with toddlers and babies. Small trees had grown bent and twisted so that they formed a natural playground. The floor was a thick moss that provided a safety cushion for the rambunctious children. Natalie rose to greet them, holding a child that appeared to be two years old, though Jadyn knew the young one could not have been over 6 months of age

Aeron hugged his wife, kissing her affectionately and relieving her of their son, ruffling his thick black hair. "Love, I'd like for you to meet Marak's Jadyn. Jadyn, may I present my beautiful bride, Natalie, and my son Liam."

"It's good to see you again, Natalie." Jadyn smiled, feeling very awkward.

"It's good to see you too." Natalie laughed, reaching forward to pull Jadyn into a quick hug. "It's good to see someone human. Come, tell me how you've been, I want to hear about your 'trip' to the States." Natalie's easy manner soon had them chatting like old friends. Marak was relieved; he had hoped Natalie would be able to ease this transition for Jadyn. He shot an amused look at Aeron who seemed equally pleased with the budding friendship. He held out his arms toward Liam. "May I?"

"Of course." Aeron handed over his son to the Goblin King.

Marak grinned down at the toddler, who babbled happily in response. "His magic is strong, Aeron, perhaps stronger even than my own. He'll make a magnificent King." He looked so wistful; Aeron could not help but laugh.

"You'll get your turn, my friend. I had no idea you were so sentimental."

Marak feigned annoyance. "Sentimental?" He glanced at Jadyn, his features softening. "I can live with sentimental."

Aeron laughed harder. "Soft?"

Marak grinned. "Of course not."

**XXX**

"I need to go back, Jade." Marak's quiet voice broke the stillness of the evening, snapping Jadyn out of her reverie. She snuggled deeper against him, drawing warmth from his strong arms as they sat together on the back porch, enjoying the solitude, the cool spring air.

"I don't want you to go, stay here with me." Even as she spoke, she knew he could not. It had been a wonderful couple of days since meeting the Elves, but she knew he had to return to his kingdom.

"Come with me, then, tonight." He urged her quietly.

"We're not married yet. We haven't even started planning the wedding. I thought you said we needed to perform the ceremony first."

Marak grimaced. He had forgotten just how important wedding ceremonies and festivities were to human women. "Jade, there isn't really anything to plan for a Goblin wedding. It's more of a ritual than a celebration. The bride has always been an unwilling participant and as such has no say in the ceremony; in fact, she does not speak at all. It's not a pleasant experience for her."

"Oh." She replied quietly. Marak sighed, hugging her closer, feeling her acute disappointment. They sat in silence a moment and then her aura suddenly brightened, catching him off guard. "We'll just have two, then." She grinned at him. "We'll do your underground Goblin thing and then later, when Kira and Matt can be here, we'll have a real wedding at the Lodge. We can invite Natalie and Aeron too." She said, excitedly, her mind racing, imagining all the details.

Marak chuckled, thinking of Aeron's comment all those months ago about receiving a wedding invitation. "Okay, but only on one condition."

"What's that?" She asked curiously.

"You marry me tonight."

"Tonight?" Butterflies erupted in her stomach.

Marak grinned at her, getting up and pulling her to her feet. "You're nervous." He said smirking.

"No I'm not." Jadyn protested, feebly.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Jadyn took a calming breath, cursing the flip-flopping of her stomach. "Okay, let's do this thing."

**XXX**

The trip underground was a bit like riding a rollercoaster, terrifyingly thrilling. The wind whipped her hair as she rode in front of Marak on his big black gelding, whom he'd aptly named "Horse". Having grown up around horses all her life, Jadyn was very comfortable riding one. What she was not so comfortable with was riding with someone else and not being in control of the animal. She sighed and tried to relax and trust that Marak knew what he was doing. She felt the horse pick up speed and had to check herself to keep from crying out in surprise. The Morgan was moving much faster than she would have thought he was capable of moving.

"This is going to feel odd, why don't you close your eyes." Marak suggested.

Jadyn dutifully obeyed, closing her eyes and leaning back against him as he wrapped his free arm more securely around her. She felt as though she were descending in an elevator and opened her eyes in surprise. She gasped at the sight of them sunk halfway into the ground. "Close your eyes, Jade." Marak said, exasperated.

The sounds of the night disappeared, replaced with an unnatural stillness. Marak opened his mouth to tell her she could open her eyes when he realized she had already done so. He shook his head in amusement, slowing the horse down and bringing them to a halt in front of a large iron door. The door swung open without assistance and they walked through to emerge in a stable. Jadyn looked around in appreciation; it was a very nice, immaculately kept. They dismounted and Marak handed off the lathered horse to a groom, who took the beast to cool him down.

Jadyn wanted to stay and look around but Marak, grinning widely, simply said "Later." He took her hand and led her down a polished stone hallway. Another door opened up to reveal another hallway, much larger than the first and lined with floor to ceiling arches that lead out to an open balcony overlooking a massive valley. Twinkling lights, streams and pathways wound their way among houses. She could see that there were many more such "villages" off in the distance. Everything was so colorful, not at all how she'd imagined an underground kingdom would be. She found, to her surprise, that she was not at all claustrophobic. "It's so big."

Marak quirked an amused eyebrow. "What were you expecting? A cave?"

Jadyn shrugged helplessly. "Where those stables _inside_ the palace?"

He nodded. "This is the backside of the palace, the stables have a grassy path that leads out and down into the valley where the livestock are kept."

"Grass grows down here?"

"It didn't always. Before, the dwarves fashioned trees, flowers, and other plants out of beautifully colored stone. We still have those stone gardens. My grandfather however, was a bit of a horticulturalist and was able to collaborate with the Elves and come up with hybrids that will grow under the light we generate down here. We now can grow grasses, flowers, trees and a few vegetables without the sun."

They started down another staircase, this one a bit more rustic looking. "Tell me about the ceremony. You said it was unpleasant, how come?" Jadyn inquired, running her hand along the textured stone walls.

Marak hesitated for just a moment before answering. "Well, first I'll have to work a spell that will keep you from speaking."

Jadyn looked startled. "Why?"

"To keep you from working spells of your own."

"But I'm human, I can't work spells." Jadyn protested.

"I know, but its tradition, at least you won't have to worry about saying the wrong thing." He pointed out.

"I guess so." She said, uncertainly.

Marak draped a reassuring arm around her and continued with his explanation. "Next, some of the women will bathe you and get you all ready for the ceremony." He laughed at her groan of embarrassment. "See, there's another reason for the silent spell. Anyway, they'll also administer the tests and then you'll be brought--"

"Wait up! Tests? What kind of tests?"

Marak grinned at her worried expression. "Don't worry, beautiful, you're sure to pass them all. Rein will write on your arms with a magic ink, you won't even have to do anything."

"What do they test for?"

"Mostly we test personality traits, abilities, fertility and capability to bear an heir, all things vital to your role as my wife."

Hearing this, Jadyn gasped, suddenly remembering the fertility tests in Chicago, the tests that she had yet to see the results of. "Marak, I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it, Jade; you're not having second thoughts are you?"

"No, of course not, it's just that I--"

Marak cut her off. "In that case, it can wait until later. It's getting late and even if you aren't tired, I certainly am." He opened a door, and led her into a dimly lit room, simply furnished with a stone chair and long desk-like ledge that ran along one side of the room. He waved his hand and the door clanked shut behind them. He turned to Jadyn, grinning mischievously. "I've sealed the door with magic, you my dear, are stuck with me."

Jadyn smiled weakly. "I really think we need to talk."

"It's okay, Jade, I don't understand what you're worried about. Come, I'll tell you about the rest of the ceremony as I work." He seated her in the chair, settling himself on the ledge before her. "The ceremony is pretty ritualistic. Normally, I would be painting a door symbol on your forehead; it lets the doors know not to let you out. In your case, I'm going to make an exception, so long as you swear never to leave the kingdom without me or a guard." He looked at her meaningfully.

"I won't try to leave without you or a guard." Jadyn said, dutifully.

Marak grinned. "Good girl." He picked up a golden circlet, one of four that were lying on the ledge next to him. He opened it and then fastened it around her right wrist. It seemed to melt, conforming perfectly to her skin, seamless. "These 'bracelets' are actually shackles that I will use to fasten your wrists to a table. I know you aren't going to try and run off on me, but this will keep you from flinching." He clicked the remaining circlets around her other wrist and her bare ankles.

"Why would I flinch?"

"Because I'll need to cut your palms with a knife." Marak stated, rather matter-of-factly, as he watched for her reaction. She did not disappoint.

"Oh. Why?" She asked, not fearful, but merely curious. Whatever had been bothering her earlier seemingly forgotten.

"The scars that remain will prophesy about our lives together. I'll also cut my own palm, the blood will tell us of our ancestry. Silver vapor is Elf blood while red vapor indicates human blood. Next, I will take some clippings of our hair and fingernails and a bit more blood from both of us to work the King's Wife Charm. You'll probably be the first to like that one." He laughed, amused.

"What's the King's Wife Charm?"

"You'll see." He replied enigmatically. "We need to continue on. Drink this; it will keep you silent for the remainder of the evening."

Jadyn eyed the proffered cup warily. "Why's it shaped like that?" She asked, indicating the whistle-like rim on one side.

Marak sighed. "It enables the King to force his bride to drink it with little effort if she is unwilling."

"Romantic."

"Stop stalling, Jade, it will be over before you know it."

"Marak?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Marak smiled gently, cupping her face in his hands. "I love you too."

Without another word, Jadyn picked up the goblet and drank. It had a pleasant taste, not at all as she expected. "Ahahh?" She tried, experimentally, and then burst out laughing. She shrugged at the amused look on Marak's face and gestured as if to say, "lead on".

Marak took her hand and led her through a door opposite the one they came in. Rein greeted them brightly as they entered. "Jadyn! Lovely to see you, dear, especially under such circumstances."

Jadyn opened her mouth to respond in kind but nothing intelligible came out. She shot a frustrated look at Marak and received a sympathetic look in return.

"That's all right, dear, I know you're glad to see me too." Rein chuckled. "Off you go, Milord, can't have you hanging around here." Jadyn had to struggle not to laugh at seeing the diminutive Rein shooing the oversized Goblin King out. "Now, let's get you into the tub, dear, we have a lot of work to do." She said happily, leading Jadyn to a large claw footed bathtub.

_This is probably why I never wanted to go to a spa with Kira_. Jadyn thought, embarrassed over all the fussing and attention she was receiving at the hands of the goblin women. Finally, they sat her down and Rein began writing on her arm with the magic ink, about which Marak had told her. Her stomach grew tighter with each row of symbols. At first, she seemed to be passing all the tests just fine according to the excited expressions on their faces, but as Rein got to the last row of symbols, there was a collective gasp. Rein peered sharply at her face, seeming uncertain of how to proceed. She apparently made up her mind to continue, and spoke in Goblin to the surrounding women.

They bustled off and returned with a dress. Jadyn tried to conceal her disappointment. She consoled herself with the knowledge that she would be able to decide on her own dress for her _real_ ceremony. Her hair was fashioned into a surprisingly attractive up-do that emphasized her slender neck. The women decided that she was ready and opened the door, Rein leading her out into a long hallway. Brand and another goblin she had not met stood in golden armor. Brand, who looked decidedly uncomfortable, carried a thick golden chain. Jadyn gave him a reassuring smile, amused at the irony of _her_ reassuring _him_, and allowed him to attach the chain to her bracelets, effectively shackling her. "Sorry about all this." He whispered, looking embarrassed, and proceeded to lead her down the hall.

The hall opened out into a large cavern. Black stone made up the flooring, the balconies above were filled with Goblins. Her stomach tightened again as something akin to stage fright swept over her. She glanced around and spotted Marak standing before two stone tables. He looked good, as always, dressed simply in a ghillie style black shirt, loose black trousers, and black boots, a long black cape completing the ensemble. He looked like a mixture of Scottish peasant and medieval king.

Marak, hearing the roar of approval glanced at the doorway to see Jadyn standing there looking adorably bewildered. He took her hands as she approached and gently led her to one of the tables, settling her wrists into built in brackets and detaching the chains, shackling her to the table. He gave her a warm look and began the ceremony. To her credit, she did not even flinch as he made the necessary cuts and worked the different spells. The lifelines gave him some concern but he would study those more closely later.

The ceremony was nearly finished, he mused as he rubbed the ash on the sword to begin the King's Wife Charm. He lifted the sword above her head, her eyes widening in the first sign of alarm since the ceremony began, and brought it down. The sword transformed into a snake, coiling itself about her shoulders. Jadyn froze as it hovered in front of her face, its tongue flicking in and out as it silently stared at her. Finally, it drew back, the tail and much of its body disappearing down the back of her dress, the remainder coiled around her shoulders leaving the head against the left side of her collarbone. The snake flattened out, sinking into her skin, becoming a golden tattoo. Jadyn sighed in relief and shot Marak an annoyed look. He merely looked amused as the chamber erupted in a noise that she later identified as cheering and hooting.

The King's Wife Ceremony was over.

**XXX**

**Rebecca** - Thanks so much for reading! And thanks for reviewing! I know it does take a bit of time, but in my opinion as a reader, it is worth it. Thanks for the spelling error crit... my spell checker thing sometimes decides to give up on me... or can't figure out what I'm trying to say or sometimes I spell it right, but it's not the word I meant to spell... :-) I need a beta... yeah... I think I've said that before... any volunteers? At any rate, if you feel like it or have time or whatever, feel free to include spelling or grammar corrections in your reviews... or PM me or whatever... :-) Thanks again for joining me!

**Not Anon** - Thanks for the encouragement! Sorry this update took so long... I feel bad... "Well, it's on the fan..." "It's hit the fan, Hallie, it's hit the fan..." Hehe... sorry, I had an "All I want for Christmas" moment...

**Anemone** - Awww... you're so sweet! *blushing* Thanks so much for the critques too! I liked Aeron and Natalie as a couple and wanted to write about them... but I had a hard time doing it... I should've spent more time on them, but my chapters tend to be longish as it is... so their scenes didn't come out right. You're right, I probably should've just stuck to the Goblins point of view and described the developing relationship from there... this is my first attempt at creative writing since I wrote "Brian Lost His Lunch Money" in first grade... :-) So I can use all the criticsm I can get!

The Jedi thing is totally from Star Wars... I am such a geek. I've read nearly all the books... they are amazing. By inappropriate do you mean sexual content or violence or disturbing themes? There are a few Star Wars books that I would not feel comfortable reading to my little sister. The Courtship of Princess Leia by Dave Wolverton (I think that's the author, anyway, I can't remember) has some sexual stuff in it that made me kind of cringe. I would definitely censor it if I were reading it to my sis. Also, Shadows of the Empire by Steve Perry has sexual crap, but those are the only two I can think of off the top of my head. All the books are violent to some degree or another, some more so than others. The New Jedi Order books and Legacy of the Force books in particular are pretty violent and disturbing. I loved them, but I cried... a lot... If you're looking for books that are similar to the movies I would go with the Heir to the Force trilogy and Thrawn duology both by Timothy Zahn. They are probably my favorites with the Republic Commando books, Medstar books, Jedi Academy books and I, Jedi not far behind. You also might look into the Young Jedi Knights books. They're good, but definitely for younger readers. Kinda short and such. has reviews in chronological order on very nearly all the books. If you click on site navigation, then books then books navigation then novels I think that will bring you to the right page. I would post a link... but I don't think I'm allowed to ... so if you want a direct link PM me... that might work... lol... anyway I could talk Star Wars all night, but my goat wants to be milked and my husband wants attention... lol Thanks again for the review!

**Everyone **- Ya'll need accounts on here so that we can have a dialogue going. That's the best part of fanfiction, in my opinion! Also... this has been an insanely long a/n... lol... anyway, if you just really don't want an account, but want to hear from me before I get the next chapter up... email me...

You guys are the best!

Peace and Chicken Grease,

Spoo'


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** Ooo... check it out... I managed an update in less than a month... :-) A tad short, but that's okay, right? I've taken some creative license and made some changes to the royal floor... I'm going to assume it's been redecorated a bit in the past 2 centuries... ;-) The bathroom is actually very similar to one my Dad built for some crazy rich people that I fell in love with so I can't take credit for its design... I'm in love with that bathroom... don't tell my husband...

**XXX**

**Chapter 9**

"Here, drink this." Marak instructed, laughing at the irate look on his bride's face.

"You could have warned me about the snake." Jadyn grumbled, setting the goblet on the nearby table.

"Oh trust me, my dear, the look on your face was well worth risking your ire."

"I'll bet." Jadyn remarked, dryly. She craned her head downward to get a look at the snake "painted" on her neck. "What is it?"

"It's the King's Wife Charm." Marak answered, reaching forward to gently trace the pattern. "It's a protection charm, the most powerful piece of magic we work. If someone or something threatens you, the "snake" will reanimate and deliver a paralyzing bite to the offender. It will then alert me and I will deal with the problem as I see fit." Marak shot Jadyn an amused look. "The charm will also bite _you, _if you don't behave, so there'll be no more free-climbing, young lady."

"You're no fun." Jadyn teased.

"I'll show you fun." Marak growled, glancing at her meaningfully.

Jadyn smirked. "Ha! I'd like to see you try."

"Don't try my patience, woman." He retorted as he took her hand and led her from the room, explaining about the layout of the palace as they walked. Several flights of stairs and long hallways later they came to a wide hallway. A row of large elaborately detailed arches lined the right side, leading out onto another wide balcony overlooking the valley. To the left was a massive set of doors. "This is our floor, the royal quarters." Marak explained as Jadyn walked quietly out on the balcony.

"It's so beautiful." She breathed, looking up at the deep purple expanse suspended over the valley of twinkling lights.

"Oh, I've seen things much more beautiful." He mused, captivated by every curve, every line of his wife.

"Maybe. Why is the sky purple like that?" Jadyn asked, his comment going completely over her head.

"The 'sky' is the bottom of the lake." He chuckled at the startled glance she shot him. Settling onto an oversized couch and beckoning her to join him, he explained. "Magic holds the water up; you're not going to drown." He assured her, pulling her against him and wrapping his strong arms around her.

"Weird." She murmured sleepily, observing as the sky lightened, shifting from the deep violet to cobalt, and then to a clear dark blue.

"Sunrise." Marak answered her unspoken question. "Time for bed, you've been awake nearly twenty-four hours now." He stood, reaching down to help her up.

Jadyn yawned. "So have you."

"Why do you think I'm insisting on bed?" He teased, pulling open the ornate doors and ushering her inside. The large sitting room was beautifully decorated, the deep green carpet thick and incredibly soft beneath her bare feet. Large cream-colored couches and comfortable looking chairs were arranged around a long mahogany coffee table bearing a centerpiece of fresh flowers and greenery. Several colorful mosaics graced the walls and sconces provided just the right amount of light; working together to create a welcoming environment.

Marak paused at the French double doors on the far side of the room, watching Jadyn take in her surroundings. Finding the room to her satisfaction, she followed him into the biggest, most ornate and richly appointed bedroom she'd seen in her life.

A fountain drew her immediate attention, the water cascading into a black marble-rimmed pool filled with colorful fish and water flowers. The carpeting here was a dark cream with gray undertones that contrasted beautifully with the marble flooring surrounding the pool.

Two sets of marble trimmed doors were flush with the right wall, a large landscape painting centered between them. Jadyn opened one set to reveal a closet unlike any other. "It's as big as my bedroom at the Lodge!" She exclaimed wonderingly to the amused Marak. She walked in. The far end was made up entirely of mirrors, two overstuffed chairs and a table sat to one side, Jadyn lifted her eyebrows at this. "What do I need chairs in my closet for?" She asked, amused. Marak just shrugged, chuckling as she continued her explorations. Shelves and drawers lined the left wall. Jadyn pulled one open to reveal every kind of undergarment imaginable. She lifted a bra out, checking the size. A puzzled look came over her face and she reached for another one. "This is creepy." She muttered. "They're all my size."

"Of course they're all your size, whose size do you think I'd have had stocked?"

"How do you know what size I am?" She asked, glancing at him suspiciously.

"I had good intel." At her warning look, he smirked. "Okay, so I had Rein go through your stuff to find out your sizes. Yes, shoes too." He added as she started pulling shoes off the shelves.

Jadyn laughed. "It's still creepy." She turned to examine the rack of clothing that comprised the entire right side of the room, a considerable distance. She found dresses and skirts of every color and style. A wide selection of jeans, shorts, and capris as well as a dizzying array of blouses, both formal and casual, tee-shirts as well as long sleeved and mid-length. Sweaters and hoodies hung on the far end next to an assortment of coats and jackets.

She noticed there was a great deal of space left over. "For your own things from the Lodge." Marak said, answering her question before she even realized she had a question.

"Wow."

"Yes, well if you are ready to come out of the closet, there's a great deal of room left to explore." He teased.

Jadyn grinned, allowing herself to be led back out into the main room where she found her eyes drawn toward the massive bed that lay on a raised platform against the back wall of the room. A thick goose-down comforter encased in a silk duvet beckoned to her, black and cream-colored pillows arrayed over the matching comforter. Wall sconces framed the bed and bedside tables sat on either side, their marble tops gleaming in the candlelight. Several books sat on the left hand table; she assumed that was Marak's side. Flopping wearily onto the bed, she glanced up at the vaulted cobalt colored ceiling. It looked to be painted with the constellations, but they were so realistic they seemed to be twinkling, the silvery moon so detailed. Jadyn gasped. The clouds were moving slowly.

"It's magic." Marak explained, lying down next to her. "About a hundred years ago, the King had this ceiling created for his wife, a very homesick elf. It mimics the sky exactly how it would look if we were lying outside."

"Wow."

"I fear your vocabulary has become permanently diminished."

Jadyn laughed, shoving him and pushing herself off the bed to check out the bathroom. Black marble arched over an open doorway, leading into the enormous room. The floor and back splashes were made up of sandstone and earth toned tiles hung on the camel colored walls. A long neutral colored marble counter top ran along the right side of the wall, two large sandstone basins sat atop them with brushed nickel faucets protruding from the wall. Sconces of the same finish flanked mirrors on the wall above them. Cabinets hung underneath, painted to match the walls and linen closets on the left wall. Another arched doorway, this one trimmed in sandstone and sealed with a door opened up into another vaulted room.

The natural theme continued here in the octagonal shaped washroom. Stone pillars held up a tall planter filled with ivy with steps leading up to the massive Jacuzzi style bathtub underneath, lit candles flickering on the ledge surrounding the tub. A walk-in shower made up of the same textured stone was big enough for several people and sported an assortment of massaging showerheads and a small waterfall. "Wow." Jadyn commented, winking at Marak who laughed sleepily.

"The rooms are to your liking, then?"

"Oh I don't know…" She teased.

Marak scowled playfully and scooped her up, depositing her in the closet. "I doubt you'll want to sleep in that dress. I know there aren't that many night things to choose from, but you'll just have to make do." He teased, exiting her closet and moving toward his to change.

Jadyn opened several drawers before she found one containing pajamas. She started to pull out a pair of boxers then decided that something a little sexier would probably be more appropriate for their wedding night. She turned toward the hanging garments, locating the nightgowns near the front. She selected one and dressed, pausing to evaluate herself in the mirror. As she removed the hundreds of bobby pins from her hair, chocolate curls cascaded down her back.

Marak, reclining on the bed, gasped audibly when she walked out of the closet. Jadyn blushed as his eyes slowly traveled the length of her form. The sapphire silk clung to her curves, one side nearly brushing the floor, the asymmetrical hemline revealing her perfectly toned legs. The neck made a deep V, accentuating her slender neck, the golden snake shimmering against her tanned skin. She turned to close the door, her muscular back bare except for the thin straps crisscrossing it.

Marak stood as she made her way over, reaching out to touch the silky hair glimmering in the candlelight. Cradling the back of her neck in his large hand, he leaned down to brush his lips on the satin skin of her collarbone. He smiled, pleased at her sharp intake of breath as his lips traveled up her neck, tracing her jaw line before brushing hesitantly against her lips. She responded, her mouth parting slightly as she kissed him back. Marak tightened his hand on her neck and settled his other hand on the small of her back as her fingers left trails of goose bumps on his bare chest until he finally broke the kiss, pulling her gently, but insistently toward the bed.

**XXX**

Marak awoke before Jadyn, studying her sleeping face before turning his attention to her flat stomach, gently tracing the King's Wife Charm. The tail of the golden serpent began around her belly button before curving its way across and up her right side. Jadyn moaned and turned on her side, allowing him to continue his tracing of the snake as it journeyed gracefully up her back and around her neck, its head sitting in the hollow of her left collarbone. "Good morning." She mumbled, rolling back over to face him, eyes still shut.

Marak grinned. "Good _afternoon_, beautiful." He kissed her eyelids as he smoothed her hair, tucking several stray strands behind her ear.

"Mmm… whatever. This is a nice way to wake up." Jadyn's eyes fluttered open, her dual toned gaze content.

"Married life has its perks, it seems." He whispered huskily, leaning forward to kiss her.

"No!" Jadyn quickly covered her mouth with her hand. "Morning breath." She mumbled around her hand. "I'll be right back." Before Marak could stop her, she rolled out of bed, slipped into her nightgown and dashed to the bathroom.

He shook his head ruefully and followed her. "Might as well brush my teeth too." He growled.

XXX

Jadyn returned to the Lodge that evening, accompanied by Koal, to start packing up her and Bailey's things. She unlocked the back door and stepped into the kitchen. "Koal, would you start boxing up my books in the study? I'm going to work on my bedroom."

"I'd be glad to, ma'am." The large dark goblin obeyed immediately.

Jadyn was about to leave the kitchen herself when the compost bucket caught her eye. "Ugh. That's probably stinking by now." She muttered, picking it up and securing the lid. Her compost pile was just inside the tree line to the side of the house. As she was shaking the bucket to loosen the stuck coffee grounds, she heard a twig snap and froze, a wave of fear tingling up her spine. _It's just an animal, Jada, you're not afraid of the dark so stop acting like a six year old. _She forced her muscles to relax and walked quickly back to the house. Feeling foolish, she headed upstairs to begin packing up.

**XXX**

Jadyn groaned, yawning as she deposited the heavy box near the back door. "Koal?"

"In here, ma'am." The deep voice answered from the foyer. "I'm nearly finished with this closet."

"Looks good." She observed, peering into the nearly empty closet. "I'm going to pack up my tools in the garden shed, then I think we can call it a night. If you finish this closet before I'm done, can you start on the dining room? There's not much in there, just my grandmother's dishes, but they need to be packaged carefully. It shouldn't take too long."

Koal nodded. "Of course, ma'am. I suggest we leave everything here tonight and take it all out together tomorrow."

"Good idea. See you in a bit."

It was nearly two in the morning as Jadyn walked quietly out to the shed, the full moon lighting the area well, lessening her sense of uneasiness. She unlocked it, pulling the squeaky doors open. She reached in to turn on the light and felt a hand snake around her wrist. Startled, she jerked away, stumbling back into the lawn mower with a shriek. Chilling laughter brought her nightmares to life as she righted herself, glancing around for a weapon.

"Well look who's back, Jason." Kyle sneered, his twisted features visible in the moonlight.

"You should have stayed in America, witch." Jason spat, stepping forward to block her path to the door.

She tuned out their words, thinking through her options. _Would Koal hear me if I screamed? Of course, that would probably move them to act faster. _Her gaze settled on a sickle hanging on the wall, a little more than arms length away. Jadyn forced her attention back to what they were saying as she tried to gauge the distance.

"--sleeping with the devil." Jason was saying, grinning maliciously.

"Why should the devil have all the fun?" Kyle asked, eyeing her lecherously.

She shivered. _I'm out of time._ With that realization, she acted, screaming and lunging for the sharp sickle. She felt a strong grip on her forearm but before she had time to swing the implement at her attacker, she heard a metallic zing and, moving impossibly fast, the golden snake bit both men, sending them crashing to the ground. Seconds later Koal was at her side, checking her frantically for injuries.

"Are you alright, my lady?" He asked, worriedly.

Jadyn didn't hear his question as she yelled at the snake returning to her shoulders. "What were you waiting for? You're supposed to protect me!"

"You were adequately protected, King's Wife." The snake hissed, its voice coldly indignant.

"Why didn't you bite them sooner?" Jadyn took several shuddering breaths, trying to regain control of her emotions.

"Though I hardly feel the need to explain myself, I had to be sure of their intentions before incapacitating them. I can hardly go around biting every being that looks at you funny, the King hasn't the time for that." The snake said haughtily.

"Their _intentions_ were clear to me, Goldie." Jadyn retorted.

"I have guarded five hundred four King's Wives; you are the five hundred fifth. Four hundred twenty-six King's Wives have called me 'Snake'. Two hundred eleven have also called me 'Charm'. You are the first to call me 'Goldie'." Koal snickered, earning a glare from 'Goldie' and a grin from Jadyn. "We must inform the King." Goldie hissed, sulkily.

**XXX**

Marak stood in the small garden shed, glaring at the immobile pair of bodies. "What would you have me do with them, Jadyn?" He asked, his voice taking on a dangerous edge.

Jadyn shuddered; she had never seen this side of him before, it was both terrifying and strangely attractive. "I just want them to forget about me." She said quietly.

Marak glanced at her sharply. "After all they have done to you, you just want to make them forget?" His voice was incredulous.

Jadyn leaned back against him, her voice weary. "Yes. Hurting them will not undo what they've done, and it certainly won't make me feel any better."

"They don't deserve your compassion or your mercy, Jade, but I will do as you request." He knelt beside the prone forms, mixing a powder and a few drops of pale green liquid to make a thick paste, which he spread on their foreheads with two fingers. Closing his eyes, brows knit in concentration, he mumbled a few Goblin words. Their eyes fluttered shut, their breathing evening out as they drifted to sleep. Marak stood wearily and turned to Koal, Rivent, and Brand waiting nearby. "Take them back to the village, leave them just outside the woods, and return to the kingdom immediately. They'll wake at sunrise." The three goblins moved immediately to obey. Koal and Brand slinging the two humans none too gently over their shoulders, Rivent leading the silent trio toward town.

"Thank you." Jadyn murmured, wrapping her slender arms around her husband's waist and resting her head against his chest. "Thank you." She felt her eyes sting with tears of relief, tears of sorrow, and tears of hope.

Marak smoothed her hair, holding his exhausted wife as she cried. "It's okay, Jade, it's over."


	10. Chapter 10 Somebody's Chapter

**Author's Note...s-** :-) Hello all! How have ya been? I have been totally sick the last few days... crappy for me, but I suppose good for you since I've been laying around writing all day... :-P Anyway. You'll have to forgive this phase. These are the wrapping up the loose ends so that the real story can take off chapters... did that make sense? So yeah... a little slow... a lot fluffy... things should start picking up again. Or not... this is kind of a fly by the seat of my pants kinda thing... I've got the basic story arc in my head, but that's about it... everything just kind of evolves from there.... so anyway. Sorry... I'm really chatty tonight, eh?

Jetti- Thanks for the reviews... glad you like my story... but since you're my Mom... it doesn't count... lol... but thanks all the same. Marak would have liked to kill them, but since grace is sort of the underlying theme of my story... I couldn't let him kill them... I'm glad my fluff quota was met... hehe... have to keep ya happy, right? Thanks again for the reviews... it's really kind of weird writing this when you are sitting not five feet away talking on the phone... weird... anyway. Love ya. Hope you continue to enjoy my writing... you really need to get to work on yours, though, woman!

Nobody- I feel so bad calling you nobody... you are somebody! Somebody that reviewed and made me very happy! Thank you! Sorry about not writing very fast... I have a procrastination problem... it's really bad... *sheepish smiley* Anyway... here's your chapter... I think I'm going to name it "Somebody's Chapter"... in honor of you! It will be the only named chapter so far! Do you feel special yet? Thanks again for reviewing! I hope you stop by again soon!

XXX

**Chapter 10**

Jadyn trotted out to the mailbox, a letter to Kira and Matt in hand. Marak still allowed her to take early morning runs as long as she was accompanied by one of the guard, and although he did not share her love of excursions through a dimly lit forest when one could be warm in bed, he occasionally joined her. Today, however, Jadyn ran without him, enjoying the opportunity to spend time in the sun.

Reaching the mailbox, she switched out the previous day's mail with her letter and closed the box, sorting through the junk mail as she walked slowly back up the long gravel driveway. Her breath caught at the sight of an envelope addressed to her from Dr. Coris in Chicago. Her test results.

XXX

As he walked quickly down the hallway to their quarters Marak decided that he loved married life. Jadyn should be just getting back from running and he was anxious to discuss today's plans with her. He reached out for her presence as he neared their doorway, to see if she were already there. His eyes snapped open as he encountered worry and uncertainty emanating from their bedroom. He pushed the doors open and quickly looked around for his wife.

He found Jadyn sitting on the bathroom sink, staring at her slowly swinging feet. She looked up, startled as she heard him enter the elaborate room. "Jade?" She looked back down at her feet. Marak quickly crossed the bathroom, taking her hand. "Jade, what's wrong? Did something happen outside?" He checked her surreptitiously for any injuries, noticing for the first time the papers in her hand.

"I tried to tell you, before we got married, but you wouldn't listen to me. I don't know, Marak, what are we going to do?" Jadyn whispered, pulling her hand away and lifting her eyes to meet his.

Marak reached out to stroke her cheek. "What are you talking about, beautiful? What were you trying to tell me? What's going on?" Bewilderment shone in his deep brown eyes.

Wordlessly, she handed him the papers she held in her trembling hands.

Marak's shoulders tensed as he read the cover page, then relaxed as he quickly skimmed the rest of the pages. He gave a small sigh of relief and turned his attention to Jadyn's troubled face. "It's okay, Jade, I already knew all this and it's nothing to be worried about." He shook his head ruefully. "Poor little humans, you get so worked up over such small matters." He teased, trying to coax a smile out of her.

Jadyn's frown deepened. "Marak, I don't think you understand. My ovaries don't function properly, I may not be able to have children. There won't be an heir, Marak. You have to find someone el--"

Marak kissed her, cutting off her increasingly frantic rant. "Jade, darling, I knew when I married you that it would take a while for you to conceive. It's okay, Goblins are used to waiting for the heir, sometimes as long as ten or fifteen years." He gently wiped the tears pooling under her eyes with his thumb.

"If they're used to waiting, why the pressure from Faran to get married? Why didn't you tell me you knew? Do you realize how much I've agonized over this!? How the heck did you find out, anyway?"

He laughed, amused at her habit of barraging him with questions when she was confused and was rewarded with an indignant frown. "Sorry." He responded, borrowing her line.

Jadyn grinned weakly. "No you're not."

"Well, maybe I'm not sorry for teasing you, but I am sorry this issue has caused you pain." Marak sat down on the counter next to her and began rubbing her back. "I didn't tell you I knew because I thought you were unaware of it and I didn't want you refusing to marry me out of some misguided sense of responsibility. Don't give me that look, I know you." He kissed her forehead before continuing. "As for when I found out, it was the night you were attacked. I worked a spell to assess your injuries and it informed me of a hormonal imbalance. I did some research and came to my own conclusions, I also came to the conclusion that while it's not something I can heal magically, it is something that can be straightened out naturally, it just might take awhile."

"Okay, but why did Faran want us to get married so fast?" Jadyn frowned, still confused.

"Jade, just because Goblins don't mind waiting a few years doesn't mean they want to wait forever. The sooner we got married and, um, got 'started' the sooner an heir would be born." He pointed out, grinning at her embarrassed blush.

"Yeah, I get it." Jadyn grinned back at him and hopped down off the counter. "Out. I need a shower."

Marak raised his eyebrows. "Hmmm. I think you'll need some help with that."

Jadyn laughed, pushing him out the door. "We don't have time for _that_, now get!

XXX

"Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"You are _not_ wearing that tonight." Marak stated firmly, amused.

Jadyn glanced down at her ragged jeans, faded t-shirt and flip-flops. "Why not?" She frowned.

"Well maybe because it is a formal dinner and while you look gorgeous, I don't think our subjects would fully appreciate your sense of style." He winked at her as she blushed. "You forgot."

She shot him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry?"

"No you're not." Marak sighed. "C'mon, let's get you dressed."

"I needed ten more minutes." Jadyn grumbled, trying to finish her hair as they were walking toward the dining hall.

Amused at her unsuccessful attempts, Marak retorted. "I shudder to think what you would have done with ten extra minutes. As it is, I doubt I'll be able to keep my wits about me. I should have them seat you at a different table, out of my eye sight." He teased, taking the bobby pin from her and securing the strands of errant hair. She was attired simply in a strapless sage-green floor length gown. Her jewelry was understated, tiny diamond studs sparkled in her nose, eyebrow, and ears. Thin silver bands wrapped around her left wrist and upper ear, giving her a wild, exotic look. A silver clasp twisted her chocolate curls back from her face. The end result was stunning and Marak found himself quite unable to keep his eyes off her.

Thunderous applause greeted them as they entered the expansive dining hall. Jadyn blushed. Even after two months she was still unused to the constant attention and admiration. She nodded, waved regally, then turned to glare at the smirk on her husband's face.

Jadyn found herself seated between Marak and Beorn, the Captain of the Guard, a powerful goblin with armored skin like an armadillo. She enjoyed talking with Beorn, despite his somewhat ferocious appearance, he was a quiet, reserved being and a tactical genius.

"Milord," Beorn addressed Marak with his clear low voice. "Your young wife here has been sharing with me some of her ideas. One in particular strikes me as quite brilliant."

Jadyn blushed. "Flattery aside, I was thinking over the problems between the Elven and Goblin kingdoms and it seems to me, that much of the hostility stems from ignorance. I have no fears about the current climate, you and Aeron have been diligent in fostering a healthy respect between the two races, but I do fear for future generations."

She paused to gauge the reactions of the men around her. They looked deadly serious, Faran gestured for her to continue. "We need to start introducing our young people to the Elven culture and encourage them to do the same. Maybe start a sort of foreign exchange program." Marak had to hide a grin at the excitement in her voice and animated gestures. He nodded his support and she continued.

"We could allow some of our older children and teens to serve as pages in the Elvish camps and in turn we would train some of their children here. Maybe if they understood our culture, they would not be so afraid. At the least it would help foster the friendships that will be needed in the future."

"The budding diplomat." Faran grinned. "A very unorthodox idea, but I don't see why it wouldn't work. What do you think, Marak?"

"Beautiful- er, I mean brilliant." He grinned mischievously at Jadyn, then sobered, his voice turning serious. "I really do think it is a brilliant idea. Let's discuss some of the logistics so we can have all the details in order before we bring it to Aeron."

XXX

"Would you sit down? You're making _me_ nervous." Marak tugged at his wife's hand as she nervously paced the living room of the Lodge.

"Goblins aren't supposed to exist, Marak. What if they freak out? What if they think I'm crazy, we're crazy? What if they have a heart attack?" Jadyn sighed heavily and plopped onto the couch beside Marak who promptly wrapped his arms around his frazzled wife.

"Stop worrying." He murmured into her silky hair. "Kira loves you. Everything will be fine." He brushed a quick kiss on her lips then stood up, leading her to the kitchen. "Fix me food, woman, I'm hungry."

Jadyn eyed her husband suspiciously. "Are you trying to distract me?"

Marak rolled his eyes. "Does it matter?" His stomach growled.

"I guess not." Jadyn grumbled, rummaging in the refrigerator. She emerged with a Pyrex container of chicken salad. "Here. There's bread in the bread box. You can make a sandwich." She shoved the container at him without meeting his gaze and opened the cabinet to look for chips.

Marak sat the salad on the counter frowning at the curtness in her voice and the maelstrom of emotions that seemed to manifest visibly. He slowly put his arms around her waist. She leaned back into him, closed her eyes with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Jade. I should have been more sensitive." He snorted ruefully. "You'd think someone who could sense thoughts and emotions would be better at this."

Jadyn shook her head, twisting in his arms to look up at his face. "No, Marak, I'm sorry. I just - I don't know what's wrong with me."

"You're afraid of losing her." It was a statement, not a question. Marak pulled her tight against his chest, gently rubbing her back. He felt her relax, the dark fear and worry seemed to dissipate a little as she responded to his ministrations.

"You're too good to me. I don't deserve you." Jadyn sighed, tightening her arms around her husband.

Marak laughed. "Silly little human." He muttered. "When are you going to realize that it is I who is undeserving? Don't argue with me, beautiful, you'll lose." He grinned at her mutinous glare.

Jadyn made a valiant attempt at hanging on to her annoyance but felt her glare dissolving into a grin against her will. She just couldn't resist that grin of his. That who-me-I'm-innocent-here grin. She managed to turn her amused smile into a condescending smile. "It really wouldn't be fair to argue with you, what with my superior intellect and all. And I wouldn't want to hurt your feelings so I'll just let you think--" Her speech came to a halt as Marak lowered his head and began brushing satin kisses against her collarbone. Jadyn tried to remember what she was saying, but "Um" was all she could come up with. Marak smiled at her eloquence, working his way up her neck and along her jaw line. Jadyn bit back a moan. "You- that's not- You're not fighting fair." She accused breathlessly.

Marak laughed softly. "Do you really mind?" He inquired, huskily. He didn't wait for a reply before hungrily claiming her mouth. Jadyn's last coherent thought was to marvel at how every kiss still felt like the first. How he could still take her breath away with simply a look. She closed her eyes, becoming unaware of everything save the movements of his mouth on hers, his fingers entwining in her hair, and the desire burning in her veins.

It took several moments afterward for her to regain her senses. "Um." She took a deep breath. "How much - uh - can you stop doing that for just a minute? I can't think."

Marak smirked, he didn't need his abilities to read her intent. "We have time." He murmured, moving them toward the bedroom.

"Mmm. Okay then, carry on."

XXX

The drive to the airport took no time at all. Apparently Marak was unable to drive anywhere near the speed limit. "We are going to die." Jadyn declared, only half joking.

Marak shot an amused look at his white faced wife. "Relax, beautiful, my reflexes are about ten times even the fastest human's. We aren't going to die."

Jadyn looked unconvinced. "Okay well I'm driving on the way back." His only response was a quiet laugh as he navigated his way to the short term parking lot. They stepped from the into the warm night air. It was a clear night. The stars shining brightly in the inky expanse. Marak caught her hand, interlacing their fingers as they walked toward the terminal.

"Kira!" Jadyn squealed, catching sight of her sister's brilliant red-gold hair.

Marak laughed, releasing her hand. "Go."

Jadyn and Kira met in the middle, embracing enthusiastically. Matt grinned at the sisters as he made his way toward them, toting Katy in a baby carrier. "Katy! Oh my word, Kira, look how big she's gotten. I can't believe it." Jadyn cooed over her niece as they made their way back to where Marak was standing. She stiffened at Kira's sharp intake of breath at the sight of her husband. Marak did look imposing. Standing at about 7 foot, with the build of a professional athlete, his silver skin shining under the fluorescent lights and his wild black and auburn hair reaching just past his shoulders. He wore dark sunglasses, the lighting here being too much for his sensitive eyes, stonewashed jeans and a black t-shirt. He looked more like a movie star than the minor royalty he was supposed to be.

"Kira, Matt, I'd like you to meet my hus- fiance, Marak. Jadyn watched nervously for their reaction.

Matt was the first to recover from his shock. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Marak." He smiled warmly up at the large apparition and, accepting the proffered hand, pulled Marak into a man hug.

"The pleasure is mine, Jade speaks so highly of the both of you, I am honored to finally meet you." He reached to shake Kira's hand, snapping her out of her reverie.

"Nice to meet you, Marak. You're not at all what I was expecting."

Marak fought back a grin at the annoyed look Jadyn shot her sister. "Is this little Katy?" He asked, crouching down for a closer look at the sleeping infant. She is very beautiful." There was no mistaking the wistfulness in his voice. They would never have a daughter, he never thought that would bother him, but looking at this little copy of Kira, he found himself wishing for a mini Jadyn. Kira's face softened at the incongruity of such vulnerable emotions playing out on the face of such an imposing figure. "Well, I'm sure you are both exhausted, shall we collect your luggage and be going?" Marak asked, straightening.

It was well past midnight by the time they made their way out to the parking lot. "Uh uh." Jadyn stopped Marak on his way to the driver's side. "I'm driving, remember?" She smirked, holding out her hand for the keys.

Marak rolled his eyes. "I let you drive and it'll take three hours to make it back." He grumbled, slapping the keys into her waiting palm with feigned annoyance.

"Wow, I thought Jada had a lead foot, you must be crazy." Kira commented sleepily.

"He's insane." Jadyn agreed, slipping behind the wheel and adjusting the seat and mirrors. "You're too tall." She grouched.

"You're too short." He teased, settling in for an unbearably slow journey home.

XXX

Jadyn couldn't sleep. To keep up appearances, she'd stayed at the Lodge while Marak went back home. The bed felt too empty without his comforting presence, the night too still without his steady breathing. Her worried thoughts were a deafening cacophony in the stillness. Giving up on sleep she showered and dressed. The sun would be up soon. She wouldn't see Marak again until that night. Jadyn fixed her mint tea and headed out to the back porch. "Koal?" She called softly.

"Yes, my lady?" The large goblin seemed to materialize out of thin air beside her.

Jadyn jumped, then laughed lightly, nearly spilling her tea. "Could you not sneak up on me like that?" She feigned annoyance.

"You would think your ladyship would have learned to hear us by now." Koal teased.

"Maybe if you would make some noise I could hear you."

"Or perhaps change the guard cloaks from black to neon orange?"

"Yes, that would be great, thanks."

"I'll mention it to Beorn next time I see him." Koal's obsidian eyes glinted with amusement.

They sat in companionable silence for a moment. Of all the guardsmen, Koal was her favorite. All goblins loved to tease and joke, but Koal was probably the biggest tease, he reminded her of Matt. Jadyn sighed, thinking about her brother-in-law. She and Marak would tell them tonight, but she needed to figure out how to prepare them for the impossible.

"They love you, Jadyn, just remember that." Koal spoke, uncharacteristically gentle.

Jadyn shot him a surprised glance. He'd never said her name, it was always ma'am or ladyship or King's Wife. She hugged him. "Thank you."

It was Koal's turn to look surprised. He blushed, his charcoal gray skin darkening to black. "You're welcome." He grinned, amused. "The sun's coming up." He observed, squinting a little. "Are you ready for today?"

"I think I am now."

Koal squeezed her shoulder and stood. "Sage and Rivent will watch you today." He pointed to the osprey and tawny owl in a nearby tree.

The osprey raised a wing in greeting, Jadyn waved back then turned to Koal. "Thanks again. Would you mind telling Marak I love him and miss him?"

"Not at all, just don't ask me to kiss him for you."

XXX

"Jada, if you don't tell me what's wrong I'm going to strangle you." Kira threatened her anxious sister.

Jadyn shrugged. "I'm fine, Kira." She gave her sister an annoyed look and went back to washing the dinner dishes.

"You are wound tighter than a spool of thread."

"What? What kind of saying is that?"

"Don't change the subject." Kira ordered, handing Katy to Matt and joining Jadyn at the sink. "Tell me, Jada, is it about the wedding?" She asked, gently massaging Jadyn's tense shoulders.

"Kind of. Don't get mad at me, promise?"

"I promise." Kira said, warily.

Jadyn took a deep breath. "We already got married."

"But- the invitations-? So there isn't going to be a wedding?" Kira looked hurt, confused, but not angry.

"Oh, no, we're still having a ceremony and all, we just had the actual marriage performed a few months ago. Neither of us wanted to wait until a proper wedding could be planned and I wanted you guys to be here for that so we just had a ceremony for his people. They have some, unique, traditions." She hurried to explain, smiling in relief when Kira's face relaxed into a smile. "You're not mad?"

"No, Jada, I'm not mad. Why would I be mad, silly? I was afraid something bad had happened, not that you had gone and gotten married! I'm just relieved to see you so happy, I haven't seen you this happy since before--" Her voice trailed off.

"Since before Dad died." Jadyn finished quietly. "I've been a pain, haven't I?" She threw Kira an apologetic grin.

"Yeah, but we love you anyway." Matt said lightly, coming up to stand next to his wife.

"Yeah, well there's more, so just remember that tonight."

"What are you talking about?" Kira asked, confused.

"Marak will be here any minute and we have some crazy stuff to tell you." Jadyn groaned, sitting at the table and burying her face in her hands. "You're going to think we're insane."

"You are freaking me out again." Kira warned, sitting next to Jadyn anxiously, her stormy eyes worried.

Jadyn lifted her head. "Do you remember the diary I found the first night we were here?" She asked.

Matt narrowed his eyes suspiciously but Kira just looked confused. "What about the diary?" He asked, flatly.

"It's true."

"What's true?"

"Everything. Elves, Goblins, magic, it's all true. I've seen it, I've lived it." She gestured to the snake around her neck. "This isn't really a tattoo, it's a protection charm." She anxiously studied their faces, waiting for a reaction. They looked shell shocked, wary. "Look, I know it's a lot to take in, I had a hard time with it at first as well." She winced, thinking of her hysterical reaction. "Marak will be here soon, he can explain better."

"So what is Marak?" Kira asked, coldly skeptical.

"I'm a goblin." The quiet voice made everyone jump out of their seats. Marak stood in the doorway, his silver skin and black dog eyes gleaming. Jadyn heard Kira's small gasp as she noticed Marak's right foot. He wasn't wearing shoes, he rarely did except during formal occasions and court. He gracefully stepped to Jadyn's side, giving Matt and Kira a wide berth. "I missed you too." He murmured, planting a chaste kiss on his wife's lips.

Jadyn gave him a small smile, then turned back toward the stunned couple, not quite sure what to say. "Do you think we're crazy?"

They hesitated, Kira finally answered quietly. "I don't know, Jadyn, I just-- I don't know." She shook her head slowly, looking to Matt for support. "I think we should probably go home."

The look on Jadyn's face made Marak ache for her. She looked so -- lost. He'd never seen that look before, not even during her ordeal in December when she nearly died, and it angered him. "What's it going to take for you to believe your sister is telling the truth?" He asked, a dangerous edge in his voice. He ignored Jadyn's startled look and growled. "What is it going to take?" He enunciated clearly through clenched teeth. They just stared back at him, eyes wide. Marak took a deep breath, squeezing Jadyn's hand, and muttering a calming spell. Then, reaching out with his mind, he felt for their thoughts. Their emotions he could read without trying, but even surface thoughts were more difficult. It wasn't so much an issue of unbelief, he realized, but fear. He smiled tightly, fear he could deal with. "Forgive me, I overreacted. As you can see, I am very protective of my wife." Kira and Matt nodded, eyes still wary. "Please sit, I'd like to share with you some of the histories of Hallow Hill."

XXX

They talked late into the night, Marak setting them at ease with his gentle voice and manner. When he felt they were ready he asked Sage and Rivent to join them. Kira and Matt took the guards' strange appearances in stride, and soon Matt was engrossed in conversation with Rivent about martial arts forms. Sage was regaling Kira with stories of Jadyn's time in England. Jadyn shrugged helplessly, rocking a sleeping Katy in the large recliner. Marak felt his breath hitch in his chest, she was so beautiful. Her sitting there with the sleeping child looked so right, so natural. Jadyn lifted her eyes and caught his smoldering gaze. She blushed, she may not be able to read minds, but there was no doubt in her mind as to what he was thinking. _Later. _She mouthed, returning his _look_.

Kira yawned, glancing at the clock. "Oh man, it's almost three in the morning. It was nice talking with you, Sage, but I'm about to fall asleep right here." She stood and collected Katy from Jadyn, taking care not to wake her.

Jadyn hugged her sister. "I'm going back with Marak tonight, if you think you three will be alright here alone?"

"Rivent and I will be sticking around to keep an eye on things, my lady, you need not worry for their safety." Sage interjected quietly.

"We're fine, Jada." Kira yawned again. "Go back home and get some rest, we'll see you tomorrow."

"You mean today." Jadyn grinned, glancing meaningfully at the clock.

"Whatever." Kira mumbled, heading for the stairs.

"I guess I'd better make sure she gets Katy in bed properly, she doesn't always think so well when she's tired." Matt grinned, clasping Rivent's hand.

"We'll set up camp here in the den, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Rivent assured him.

"'Night Matt, see you guys later." Jadyn hugged her brother-in-law.

"'Night Jada. Marak, Sage." He returned Jadyn's hug, nodding at the goblins.

"Would you like me to send Brand and Koal to spell you at dawn?" Marak asked his guardsmen.

"Let them have the day off, sire, I know Koal will appreciate spending some extra time with Aida." He said with a conspiratorial wink. "Now you'd better get that wife of yours home before she passes out."

"I'm not going to pass out." Jadyn grumped, staggering slightly as she got to her feet. Marak put his arm around her to support her.

"C'mon sleepyhead." He kissed her nose affectionately. "Goodnight gentlemen." Jadyn stumbled down the stairs. Marak steadied her, chuckling. Then, ignoring her protests, he scooped her up.

"I have legs, you know."

"Yes but they aren't working so well tonight." He retorted, amused. He set her down in the barn. "I'll be just a minute, so don't fall over, okay?" He teased, reaching for the horse's tack. He saddled the big horse with practiced ease, then mounted, reaching a hand down to lift Jadyn up, seating her in front of him. "I don't trust you to hold on in your current state."

"Eh, whatever, you just want to cuddle." Jadyn grinned.

Marak laughed, urging "Horse" into a gallop. Jadyn, now used to the wild ride underground, leaned back into the strong arms of her husband, allowing her mind to drift. The journey took no time at all and soon they were back in the kingdom. Marak handed the reins to a groom and gathered Jadyn back into his arms. She didn't protest this time as she wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into him, closing her eyes. She was asleep by the time they reached their floor. Marak set her gently on the bed, Jadyn stirred as he eased her shoes and jeans off.

"Can't wait to get my clothes off, huh?" She smiled sleepily.

"Go back to sleep."

"I wasn't asleep."

Marak shook his head, exasperated. "You were snoring."

"Well, I'm awake now." She reached up, snaking her hand around his neck and pulled his face to hers. "Are you sleepy?" She breathed, her mouth less than an inch from his.

"Are _you_ sleepy?" He asked, his pulse quickening.

"You tell me."


	11. Chapter 11 OperaGhost517's Chapter

Author's note: Hey guys! I am so so sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter up. I actually had it done a week ago, but my unofficial beta reader (my mom) took forever reading and approving it. So yeah, yell at her okay?

I've started on chapter 12... I'm planning on jumping five years ahead and getting into the final plot twist and conclusion so if there's something you'd like to see happen first this is your last chance to tell me, 'k? I can hold off one more chapter if you'd like to see a certain scene written.

Have I been too fluffy? I'm sorry, I really cannot help myself... :-) If you're not a fan of the fluff, don't lose heart, there won't be much more of it.

Thank you so much, all my amazing reviewers, your encouragement sustains me.

Princess Somebody: I am indeed happy, thank you for the lovely review. Repeat reviewers are the best! Glad you liked your chapter, hope you had fun in North Dakota!

OperaGhost517: I cannot express how happy I am that you like my Marak... seriously... I'm a happy happy happy girl! :-) This chapter is dedicated to you because your story is amazing. Seriously, everyone go check out Broken Heart Destiny by Opera... it is beautifully written.

While you're at it... Dusk by 002Fox... very good and laugh out loud funny... Dirty Chicken... hehe... makes me giggle...

Okay... so I've talked... and talked... and now I'm just gonna post this and hope ya'll will like it... please let me know if you don't, okay? It's never too late to change some stuff... criticsm is always appreciated... even if it isn't constructive... hehe... you guys are the best! Happy Sunday!

~Gwen

**Chapter 11**

Faran, hearing the raucous laughter, paused and peered into the room. He smiled at the sight before him, Kira and Natalie on either side of Jadyn, both laughing uncontrollably, each wielding a comb and a fist full of bobby pins. Jadyn sat, shaking her head and looking like she was on the verge of losing it herself. Faran chuckled softly and continued down the hall to where the men were getting ready. He had initially thought Marak and Jadyn having another wedding a silly idea, they were already married, so what was the point? But after watching the feverish activity of the past few days, all the goblin women pitching in to help make this a very memorable and unique occasion, he was forced to conclude that Jadyn's idea of a human wedding was a rather good one.

Marak was talking with Aeron and Matt, nervously running a hand through his unruly hair. Faran had to smile once more at the incongruity of the Goblin King, someone accustomed to ceremony and attention, nervous at the thought of a small human ceremony. Marak scowled at him, apparently not appreciative of Faran's amusement at his expense. "From the look of it, they might be a while yet. I don't think I've ever heard so much giggling in my life, are they always like that?" Faran directed his question to Matt.

Matt snorted, amused. "I don't know about Natalie, but when Jada and Kira get together, let's just say it's never dull."

"You know you love us." Kira stood in the doorway, smirking. "We're ready."

"So soon? I thought it would be another three hours, at least." Matt teased.

She shrugged, grinning. "We're good. Marak, you know what to do, right?"

Marak smirked, hiding his discomfort. "I think I'll manage."

"Good, head down then and we'll follow in a minute or so." Kira blew a kiss at her husband and left to rejoin the ladies.

The group was largely silent as they walked down the stairs and out the back door. Marak grinned widely as he beheld the backyard. It was so Jadyn. A pathway lit by torches wound its way through the gardens from the back door to a clearing in front of the forest. Stone benches, beautifully detailed courtesy of the dwarves, sat in rows on either side of the torch-lined aisle. Goblins and dwarves filled the benches on one side, elves sat on the other. Most of the elves sat tensed as if ready to dart into the woods at a moments notice, but a few elves sat seemingly at ease.

Sage stood at the end of the aisle in front of the forest, seven torches, their heights staggered, were arrayed behind him in a semi circle, framing the staging area. Marak walked down the aisle, taking his place next to Sage. Several elves stood off to the side playing a hauntingly beautiful tune on their elvish instruments. Jadyn had picked out all the music, none of it traditional wedding music. They played Light of the Force as the bridesmaids and groomsmen made their way down the aisle. Faran escorted Kira, with Aeron and Natalie following.

Faran and Aeron took their leave of the ladies and moved to the left, Aeron taking the far left position with Faran next to him. The differences between the goblin lieutenant and the elf king were startling. Faran was much shorter, and thinner. Red and white hair stuck out in tufts at his cheekbones matching his bushy foxtail.

Aeron also looked inhuman, inhumanly beautiful. Tall and muscular, his long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, revealing his angular face, his perfect nose. The only similarity between the two were their black elven eyes, glittering like precious stones.

Natalie stood in the far right position, her hunter-green gown gracefully swirling around her legs, brushing her feet. She was the classic beauty, tiny even in comparison to Kira's petite frame, her large sky blue eyes set in a delicately featured face. Kira had braided the front of Natalie's waist-length golden hair to make a headband, held in place with small jeweled pins.

Kira took her place beside Natalie, her fiery red-gold hair glittering in the torch-light. She held her cascade of ivy and white roses in her pale hands. Her slate eyes looked up expectantly toward the back as the music smoothly changed into Across the Stars, Jadyn's choice of entrance music.

There was a collective gasp as Jadyn came into view, escorted by Matt. "Wow, Marak." Aeron murmured, astonished. Marak felt a brief pang of smugness, could it be that Aeron was regretting his hasty decision about marrying Jadyn? That emotion was quickly replaced with a love and desire so powerful he could hardly breathe, he simply stared at the vision walking toward him. He admired the dress she had chosen, it was so Jadyn; simple, elegant, beautiful. The neckline of the soft ivory gown was a simple V, enhancing her graceful neck and collarbones, her sleeves ending just below her elbow. The dress was laced up the back, and gathered slightly in the front, beading decorating the train.

It seemed like an eternity as she made her way gracefully down the aisle, coming to stand next to him. Matt placed her hand in Marak's, kissed her cheek, and went to stand behind Kira. Marak fought the urge to lift the veil and kiss her right then and there, but held himself in check, barely. Sage led the simple, short ceremony, explaining briefly about the human traditions and then indicated that it was time to speak their vows.

Jadyn felt as though she were dreaming, hardly comprehending what was occurring. So odd. She thought idly. They'd been married nearly six months now, so why couldn't she tear her eyes away from his face? "I swear to love you, Jadyn, forever and always." Marak's soft words brought her back to reality. Miraculously she remembered the vows she had written for him, Sage brought the ceremony to a close, pronouncing them husband and wife in the human tradition and bade Marak to kiss his bride.

Finally. Marak thought, amused. He forced himself to take his time, enjoying Jadyn's impatient thoughts. He lifted the veil, reveling in his wife's beauty, and slowly bent his head to hers. He brushed his lips against hers, teasing, and nearly laughed at her soft growl. "Patience." He murmured in her ear, enjoying her irritated sigh. Taking pity on his wife, he brought his lips back to hers and kissed her ferociously. She kissed him back just as fervently and bit his upper lip. The crowd laughed and cheered uproariously, at least the goblin side did, the elves in attendance were uncharacteristically reserved.

Marak chuckled at Jadyn's dazed look and before she could protest, he scooped her up and carried her swiftly up the aisle to the orchard in front of the house, where tables laden with food were set up. The goblins hooted uproariously and leapt from their seats to follow. Aeron and Natalie bade the elves to follow and they all joined the festivities. Several goblins mingled with the elves, mostly members of the two respective guards, but for the most part the kingdoms stayed apart, the goblins with the goblins and the elves with the elves. Certainly this sort of occasion had never been celebrated together before.

"Nat, who is that lady there, with Liam?" Jadyn gestured toward a beautiful older woman holding the toddler's hand.

"Oh, that's his nurse, Mara, they're inseparable." Natalie glanced at her friend and raised her eyebrows at Jadyn's concerned expression. "Why? What's wrong?"

"I don't know, there's just something, off, about her. Maybe I'm imagining it, but she seems very, um, hostile toward us. I don't know how to explain it, they way she looks at me, at Marak, it feels like Jas--" She broke off mid-sentence, Jason and Kyle were a source of pain and embarrassment for Natalie.

Natalie's brow furrowed at the mention of her brother. "Mara is not fond of goblins, but she is a kind person, Jadyn, I don't think she is capable of that sort of, violence. She's like a mother to me, she took me in and taught me the language and customs. She's one of my dearest friends."

Jadyn bit her lip, unsure of what she was trying to convey. "I trust you, Natalie, I trust your instincts, but I just can't ignore this feeling, I feel as though something really terrible is going to happen. It bothers me that she has so much influence over Liam, can you find another nurse?" Jadyn asked softly, afraid of upsetting Natalie but more afraid of keeping silent.

"Jadyn, Mara's daughter died giving birth to her granddaughter, Mistyn. The elves have magic to help during delivery, but it's still a dangerous process. Her son-in-law blamed himself for his wife's death, he died a few years later in a hunting accident, he had grown increasingly careless. Her granddaughter Mistyn killed herself when she was eighteen rather than be given in marriage to Marak. It turned out Marak didn't want her anyway, he wanted you instead, but it was too late for Mistyn. Mara has lost everyone she's ever loved, I can't take Liam away from her too. I just can't, Jadyn, I'm sorry. Nothing bad is going to happen, what could happen anyway? She's a harmless old woman, a broken old woman, she couldn't hurt you even if she wanted to." Natalie reached forward to embrace Jadyn who was struck silent at the tragedy of the tale.

"I'm sorry, Natalie, I had no idea. You know what is best for your son, and if this Mara finds comfort in caring for him, then you shouldn't separate them." She stepped out of Natalie's embrace, her brow furrowing. "This is why we need to have better understanding between the kingdoms, so that there won't be any more Mistyn's. If she had just understood…" Jadyn's voice trailed off, her eyes filling with tears.

"Jadyn, you cannot cry on your wedding night!" Natalie scolded. "C'mon, let's go find Kira and see what trouble we can get into."

Natalie's enthusiasm was infectious, and Jadyn found her spirits dramatically lifted as she followed her friend in search of her sister.

XXX

"That's cheating, Kira, put the dictionary down now." Jadyn commanded, smirking.

"Why do we have a dictionary if we're not allowed to use it?" Kira challenged, narrowing her grey eyes.

Jadyn sighed, exasperated. "Kira, we've been over this, the dictionary is only to be used if someone catches a spelling error and wants to challenge it." She glanced at Marak for support.

"Don't look at me," He chuckled. "I'm staying out of it." He shrugged, exchanging an infuriatingly knowing look with Matt.

Natalie and Aeron looked about to voice their opinions when Jadyn threw her hands in the air, laughing. "Oh just use your dictionary, Kira, I don't care. You need the help anyway." She grinned.

Kira looked as if she were going to argue, then shrugged, deciding to accept the insult in exchange for the use of the dictionary. "Thanks, Jadyn, you're the best." She smiled, mock-sweetly.

"Um, whose turn is it?" Natalie asked.

"I have no idea." Everyone answered at once, then promptly burst out laughing.

"Well, I know it's not mine." Aeron spoke up, his voice supremely amused.

A piercing wail interrupted the game. "I'll get her." Matt offered, leaving to retrieve his upset daughter. It took him only a moment. "She's hungry." He handed Katy to Kira.

"We should be leaving, anyway, the sun will be up soon." Aeron explained, standing and shaking hands with Matt and Marak.

"Thank you so much for inviting us to join you tonight, it is not often I get to enjoy human company." Natalie embraced Jadyn and Kira, stroking Katy's cheek.

"Nat, do you want to come with us to the airport on Thursday?" Jadyn asked, stepping to Marak's side.

"Sure, is that okay with you, love?"

Aeron smiled, amused. "As long as you disguise yourself somehow, you're supposed to be dead." He reminded her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Natalie looked a little crestfallen.

"We'll take care of that." Marak offered. "I don't think we'll need to do much to disguise you."

"Then I will see you all Thursday."

"We need to go too, beautiful." Marak whispered in her ear, sending a delightful shiver down her spine.

"Goodnight guys, I'll see you later." Jadyn hugged her sister and Matt.

"Goodnight, be careful on your way home, okay?" Kira looked a little worried.

Jadyn had to choke back her laughter at the memory of Kira's first trip underground just a few days ago. Suffice it to say there was lots of screaming involved.

XXX

Natalie wasted no time pulling the wig from her head and taking the brown contact lenses out. "That itched." She stated, pulling her seat belt on.

"Koal do you mind driving on the way back? I didn't sleep well last night." Jadyn asked, slipping in next to Natalie in the back of the Suburban.

"Not at all, Jadyn." He replied, gesturing for Ebon to take the passenger seat. He chuckled at the concerned glance the Elf Lord shot at his charge. "Relax, Ebon, I don't think Jadyn could hurt Natalie even if she had the inclination."

"Is that what you've been worried, about? Really Ebon, you need to get over this." Natalie scolded gently.

"Yes, my lady." The tall dark elf glowered again at Koal but slid gracefully into the SUV without further protest.

"Are you excited?" Natalie asked, jarring Jadyn from her private musings.

"Mmm? About what?" She shot her friend a confused glance.

"About the exchange students, silly."

"Oh, yes. Nervous." She admitted, ignoring Ebon who had stiffened at the mention of the exchanges.

"Nervous, you? Why?" Natalie looked genuinely incredulous.

"So many what ifs. What if the Elves don't like it? What if my people don't approve? What if it makes things worse? Everything is balanced so precariously, I'm worried that just the slightest thing will push it all over the edge." She leaned back, closing her eyes wearily.

"You worry too much, Jada, everything is going to be fine. It's a great idea, what could go wrong?" Natalie grinned at Jadyn's expression. "Never mind, I don't want to hear the list. You're going to give yourself an ulcer." She muttered.

Jadyn laughed, her black mood dissipating. "You're one to talk, Miss Responsibility.

XXX

"King's Wife," The metallic voice warned. "If you continue your present course of action I will bite you."

"Shut up, Goldie." Jadyn muttered, adjusting her pack and clipping the line to her climbing harness. "Marak said I could try. Just be thankful I'm using ropes and keep your snide comments to yourself."

The golden snake eyed her with thinly veiled contempt. "The King may have given his permission, but I have not, ropes or no ropes, you are not climbing this rock. I alone am responsible for your safety, King's Wife, and I deem this an unsafe venture."

Jadyn rolled her eyes, took a calming breath of the cool night air, and reached up for her first handhold, eliciting an angry hiss from her unwanted protector. "You think to test my sincerity, King's Wife?"

Jadyn had to force herself not to grind her teeth at the charm's haughty tone. "No worse than you trying my patience. Stop calling me 'King's Wife', I have a name." She pulled herself up to place her other hand and abruptly collapsed, all strength leaving her limbs as if paralyzed. Stupid, arrogant, paranoid snake. She thought as she fell helplessly, mentally bracing herself for impact. Fortunately Koal knew exactly what would happen and was waiting to catch her.

"I told you so." He chuckled, lowering her to the ground. Jadyn glared at him, then closed her eyes -the only muscles she had conscious control of- and proceeded to ignore him. "Brand, will you send for Marak, if he's not already on his way?" Koal instructed then turned his attention back to the still figure in the dirt. "Marak will be here soon to administer his justice." He teased. "You really shouldn't threaten the King's Wife like that, you know, Goldie here takes his job very seriously." He smirked at the hissing snake.

Jadyn struggled vainly to move, and found she could not even open her mouth to speak. She gave up, frustrated and a little frightened, and instead tried to pass the time by imagining the scathing remarks she would make to Goldie when she could speak again. She didn't have long to wait.

"Was that really necessary?" Marak asked the charm as he knelt beside Jadyn to reanimate her. He was concerned with the rising panic in Jadyn's thoughts.

"She was warned." The snake answered, stiffly, raising his voice to be heard over Jadyn's vehement cursing.

"Easy beautiful, the charm was just doing its job." Marak soothed, helping his shaken but angry wife to her feet.

"Don't you ever do that to me again." Jadyn bit out through clenched teeth, pulling leaves from her long hair.

"Listen to me next time and I won't have to bite you." The charm responded, agreeably, not the least bit concerned with sparking her wrath.

"It's not funny." Jadyn glared at Koal who was shaking with barely contained laughter.

"My apologies."

"Yeah, you look real sorry." Jadyn muttered, grabbing her husband's hand and stalking off.

Marak wisely kept silent during the short walk to the Kingdom entrance near the lake. The door seemed to sense Jadyn's foul mood and opened without the customary dialogue. As they walked to their chambers, Marak struggled with what to say. He was picking up snippets of her thoughts, and strong feelings of frustration, helplessness, and fear. He settled on waiting for her to voice her thoughts.

The wait was a short one.

"Can't you order that snake to back off and let me do what I want?" She growled, shutting their door with more force than necessary.

"Jade, the charm is there for your protection, I cannot ask it to stop trying to protect you, it just doesn't work that way. I'm sorry that you can no longer do some of the things you used to enjoy, but you're going to have to accept some restrictions on your life now." He took her hand, lead her to the couch and pulled her into his lap. "Is there something else you would enjoy doing? I want you to be happy here, beautiful, I hate that you're feeling trapped. What can I do to help?" He asked softly, rubbing the tension from her back.

"I'm sorry." Jadyn murmured, pressing her face into his neck. "I am happy here, I love my life. I love you. It's just I feel helpless. You are so powerful, all of you are, and I'm just a weak human girl. If I were stronger, magical, I wouldn't need a stupid snake to protect me."

"Is that what's bothering you, you feel weak? Jade, you are far from weak, you certainly don't need magic. I'm scared to think what you would be like with powers like mine." He teased lightly. "But even if you were the most magical being alive, you would still have the King's Wife Charm. All king's wives have the charm, no matter their abilities." Marak pulled back from her to look her in the eye. "You, my beautiful wife, are brave, and strong, and brilliant and I will not have you convincing yourself otherwise."

Marak reached out, trapping her head between his hands, when she started to shake her head no. "You're craz--" She began, then abruptly stopped when he brought his mouth to hers. She groaned. "That's not fighting fair."

"Who says I'm fighting?" He smirked, standing with her in his arms and carrying her to their bed.

XXX

Marak stood just outside the archway of the training room, silently observing the sparring match taking place. Terran, a young elf from the fifth camp and one of the most magical children sent to train as a page in the Goblin court, was sparring with Koal's son, Landon. They seemed to be fairly evenly matched, Marak was pleased to note, Landon well able to hold his own against the older boy. Brand, one of the weapon masters, was responsible for training all the young pages in the different weapon forms and hand to hand combat. He looked up from his intense study of the young men and noticed Marak in the doorway. He brought the match to a halt with a clearing of his throat. The boys stopped immediately and turned to their trainer who gestured toward Marak. The pair blushed at being observed by the king but did not hesitate to bow.

As he motioned them to stand, Marak could not help but marvel anew at his wife's brilliance. The young elves were settling in well after overcoming the initial claustrophobia of being underground and were making friends and learning the language and culture. "Well done, Terran, you'll be heading back tonight for the dancing, I suppose?"

"Yes milord, if it is not inconvenient." Terran answered shyly.

"Not inconvenient at all, my lad, as long as you promise to come back when it is over. I'm not willing to lose one of my best pages." He smiled warmly as the young elf blushed.

"Thank you, milord." He bowed again.

"Landon," Marak clapped the young goblin on the back. "You grow a foot every time I see you."

Landon looked pleased with himself as he bowed. "Thank you for your kind words, milord."

"That was a fine match. I'll let you three men get back to work." Marak turned to leave but was stopped by a hesitant voice.

"Sire?"

Marak turned back to face the young elf that stood, chewing his lip nervously. "Yes, Terran?"

"Sire, can-- er, would you be so kind as to allow Landon to accompany me tonight?"

Marak had to hide his amused grin. "Would you like that, Landon?"

Landon nodded vigorously. "Yes, sire."

"Then I have no qualms about it. Thank you, Terran, for thinking to invite him." The king smiled inwardly at the excitement radiating from the boys, an excitement that matched his own. Jade was indeed brilliant, he decided. They were only three months into the "program" and already he was seeing amazing results in the young elves' ability to adapt to the foreign goblin culture. He gathered from his meeting with Aeron earlier in the week that his young goblins were faring just as well in the Elven camps.

XXX

"Faran, I may have found you a wife, my friend." Marak's eyes glinted at his best friend's discomfort.

Faran shot his king an irritated glance and paced toward the window. Marak had been annoyingly tenacious as of late in urging his best friend toward matrimony. "Don't give me that look, Faran, I patiently put up with your years of nagging, it's time for you to join me in the realm of marital bliss." His brown-black eyes teasing.

Faran sighed, slumping, defeated, into the nearest chair. "Who is it?" He moaned.

"Please don't tell me you want me to marry Lisa."

Marak laughed. "Lisa?" He shook his head. "No, Faran, I would not subject you to Lisa. She's pretty enough, but I hardly think you two would be well suited. I had Annie in mind for you and perhaps Maggie for Brand. He needs to settle down."

"Annie." Faran mused, looking thoughtful, then sighed resignedly. "If I must." he shot Marak a baleful look. "It's not nice to take revenge on your friends, Marak." He muttered darkly.

"Don't look so sour about it, Faran, Annie is a lovely girl. She'll make a fine wife."

"Oh Annie is fine, it's matrimony itself that has me concerned." He confessed.

Marak snorted. "Faran after all you put me through with Jadyn, I'm having a hard time coming up with sympathy for you in this regard." He shook his head. "Send for Brand, tonight is as good a night as any, I don't want to give you time to think about your cold feet."

XXX

"It's not right, Marak, and you know it! You have no right to take this choice away from them." Jadyn yelled, swiping angry tears from her eyes as she stormed away from her husband. She slammed the door shut, locked it, and headed for the bathroom.

Marak stood in their sitting room, shocked and hurt by her outburst. He took a calming breath and tried the door to their bedroom. A wave of anger swept over him as he realized it was locked. He swore under his breath and muttered the unlock spell, trying to regain control of his anger. He stalked toward the bathroom where he knew Jadyn would be sitting on the counter, her refuge when she was upset. "Jadyn." As hard as he tried he couldn't keep the angry edge from his voice. He saw her flinch at his tone and then recompose her face into a blank mask. "Jadyn," He tried again, much calmer this time, she still did not look up at him. "We cannot afford them that choice. Our race depends on it. If given a choice do you really think they would give up their lives to marry and live amongst monsters?"

"Not monsters." Jadyn muttered, turning away so he wouldn't see the tears shimmering in her mismatched eyes.

Marak heaved an exasperated sigh. "Jade, you are unusual, and for that I am daily, hourly, thankful. Had you been less adapting, less accepting, weaker, I would have had to drag you down here against your will as well." He saw the tears falling freely now, splashing on her hands, balled up into fists in her lap. "I know it hurts you to think that of me. You like to think I would have given you a choice, and I probably would have because I had fallen in love with you. But I would have forced another young woman, elf or human, the survival of our race demands that we take away that choice from someone." He paused, pulling himself on the counter next to her, and began stroking her glossy hair gently. "Is Aida's life so terrible?" He asked softly. "She did not choose Koal, and yet she was able to grow to love him. They have children, she's happy here. Annie and Maggie will be happy here as well, eventually. You were not here to help Aida, but you could help Annie and Maggie adjust more quickly. Please, Jade."

Jadyn was silent for a long moment, she pulled away from Marak's touch, jumping off the counter and turning to wash her face. When she had regained her composure, she quietly spoke. "I will help them in any way I can, but I cannot condone what you are doing, please don't ask me to."

"Will you forgive me for it?"

"I love you, Marak, forever and always, remember? Of course I'll forgive you, I just wish I didn't have cause to." Jadyn allowed herself to be enveloped in his warm, secure embrace. "I'm sorry I yelled."

"No, Jade, I'm the one who should be sorry. I know how hard this must be. I'm sorry that I've disappointed you. I love you, beautiful. I will do all in my power to ensure their happiness, I swear it, Jade."

She wanted to tell him that she wasn't disappointed, but realized that it wouldn't be the truth, so she settled for hugging him tighter and finding comfort in his familiar scent. Marak stilled, his hand freezing on her hair, and Jadyn knew he was, for lack of a better word, listening.

"Brand and Faran are here. I have to go, beautiful. Will you be okay here without me?" Marak looked pained at having to leave his vulnerable wife.

Jadyn nodded, not trusting her voice. Marak kissed her gently and was gone, moving so quietly it was as if he were never there.

XXX

It was well after midnight when the movie finally let out. The two young women began their short walk home, arguing playfully over the movie, completely unaware they were being observed. Maggie was the first to notice the hooded figure walking silently behind them. "Annie, I think that creep back there is following us." Her hushed voice was laced with fear.

Annie gasped as two more shadows detached from the building in front of them and moved back toward them. But before she could warn her friend or scream an alarm, she felt extraordinarily sleepy and collapsed, Maggie beside her, into the waiting arms of their captors.

"Well, that was easy." Faran commented, picking Annie up easily and whistling for his horse.

"Poor girl," Brand muttered, gently settling Maggie in front of him in the saddle. "She's going to be in such a fright when she wakes up."

XXX

Jadyn had taken advantage of the few hours alone to recompose herself, Marak felt bad enough about what he had to do without her being a teary mess. She and Aida stocked Faran and Brand's bedrooms and bathrooms with feminine products, human things that, hopefully, would help restore a sense of normalcy for the two young women. The time spent with Aida helped settle Jadyn's misgivings about the ordeal. Aida was indeed happy, she was completely devoted to Koal and their children and loved her life underground.

"What's taking so long?" Aida asked, anxiously.

"Nervous?" Jadyn half-smiled.

Aida returned the smile. "Yeah. They aren't going to be happy about all this."

"At least theirs is a simple, private ceremony." Jadyn muttered.

"I must say I did not envy you there." Aida teased, trying to dispel the tense atmosphere. "I don't think I've ever seen someone more bewildered than you were that night. Has it been nine months? The time seems to have flown."

Jadyn nodded. "Seems like yesterday." Jadyn heard terrified cries and stood quickly, glancing at Aida for support. "They're here." She said, her voice tense. Aida nodded and stood with her.

Marak was the first to enter followed by Faran and Brand, each carrying a distraught bundle. He was at Jadyn's side in a moment. "I'll leave them with you two for a moment while I prepare. I love you." He murmured, brushing a kiss across her lips, and then was gone. Faran and Brand settled the girls on the couch and left just as quickly. Aida and Jadyn exchanged weary glances and set about comforting the two girls whose lives were about to be drastically changed.

XXX

"You okay?" Marak whispered, crawling carefully into bed beside his exhausted wife.

Jadyn debated whether to feign sleep or not. Sighing, she decided that he would be able to tell the difference. "I'm fine." She whispered back, hoarse from holding in the emotions, she felt emotionally battered and exhausted. Jadyn squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hold back the tears. She hated being at odds with Marak, hated the distance she felt, the tentativeness in his motions as if he were scared of breaking her. She longed for him to pull her in his arms, soothe her and tell her he loved her. She wanted to apologize again for being upset with him, yet something else, her pride maybe, kept her from it.

Marak felt so many emotions from Jadyn he didn't know which one to address. "I love you." He murmured, stroking her face gently. He felt the wall holding back her emotions break as she snuggled into him, the tears falling freely now.

"I love you too." She sniffed, wiping at her tears. "I'm so sorry, Marak, I love you, I hate being upset with you."

"Shhh." He soothed, kissing her hair, holding her as she cried. "Don't apologize, you did nothing wrong, I'm sorry I upset you." He reached over and grabbed the tissue box beside the bed.

Jadyn shook her head, wiping her face. "I don't deserve you." Marak winced at the strain in her voice.

"I'm not going to argue with you, but you're wrong." He smiled weakly at her annoyed expression.

"Fine don't argue, but there'll be a price to pay." She warned, tossing the used tissues at the wastebasket. She missed.

Marak wasn't sure what to think about the mischievous emotions playing out in her mind. His eyes widened in surprise as he recognized her intentions a half-second before she started tickling him. It took him only a moment to subdue her. He pinned her arms to the bed, grinning as she struggled. "You did not just do that." He teased, borrowing her phrase.

"You're right, I di--" Her reply ended in a shriek as Marak held her down with one hand and tickled with the other. "Okay, Okay I'm sorry! Stop!" She gasped, begging for mercy.

"Are you quite finished or shall we have another go?" He asked, amused as she struggled to breathe.

"No." She spoke breathlessly. "No, I'm good."

"You'd better be." He teased, still holding her wrists in one of his hands. He bent his head down to whisper in her ear. "I was thinking." His voice was husky, his breath warm and inviting.

Jadyn turned her head, pressing her face against his neck and breathing deeply of his scent. "You were thinking?" She murmured, brushing her lips against his neck.

"I was thinking that Faran will have a long trying night ahead of him and surely won't be up at his usual time." He released her hands, gently turned her over on her stomach and began kneading the tense muscles in her neck and shoulders. "We could sleep in and he would never know."

"Nice." Jadyn murmured.

"What's nice, my idea or the massage?" Marak chuckled.

"Mmm. Both." A soft moan of contentment escaped her lips as he moved his hands gently from her neck, down her sides, and began rubbing her lower back.

He leaned over her to brush his lips down her back. "So soft." He murmured, amused at her body's responses to his ministrations.

Jadyn rolled over, pulled him down toward her, her lips finding his, gently parting them with her tongue. He gasped as fire burned through his body, his senses igniting almost painfully. Hungrily he kissed her back, winding his fingers through her hair, securing his hold on her. She groaned as he caught her lower lip between his teeth. She growled, pushing him away forcefully. "Remove your clothing." She demanded. "Now."

He grinned back at her. "Yes ma'am."


	12. Chapter 12 My reviewers are fabulous!

A/N: So this is pretty much the chapter that started it all... I do hope you'll like it. You may hate it... and that's okay too...

I love my reviewers, really, _Somebody _and _Opera_, you guys are the best. And all you people out there that read this as well... I know you're there... hehe... so thank you for reading. Oh, and everyone that has reviewed in the past, thanks so much for the encouragement!

Okay! Review Replies!

Opera ~ Thank you! I'm so relieved that you feel a connection with the characters, that has been my goal from day one. Because, really, if you don't love the people you're reading about then what's the point? Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Cannot wait for _your_ next chapter! *nudge*

Somebody ~ Thank you so much for your generous and way too kind words! You are very welcome, I was honored to dedicate that chapter to you. Well, you wouldn't believe how old... really really old... I am... just kidding... I'm not really that old... I hope... *sigh* Happy Birthday Somebody's brother and sister! September is crazy for us... we have a gazillion birthdays and my brother's wedding is this weekend and I'm making the cake... ugh! I'm hyperventilating again... anyway... Okay, tips... umm... I dropped out of high school... but you probably shouldn't do that... your parents wouldn't like it very much if you did... so ummm... read... a lot. Pick some authors you really admire and read. And notice things, like the grammar and punctuation. Take note of the way they express emotion, what captures your attention, what parts you just want to skip over. Try not to get stuck in word ruts. I have a hard time with this, I want to use the same words over and over or the same phrases, use a thesaurus if you need to but try not to use crazy words that no one understands anymore... hehe... I hate it when I've got to look something up in the dictionary... it takes me out of the story... Test out the dialogue in your head, make sure it's really something your character would say. But yeah... mostly just read. C.S. Lewis, Terri Blackstock, Ted Dekker, Frank Peretti, Dee Henderson, Tolkien, Clare Dunkle (of course), Timothy Zahn (and every other Star Wars author), and Louisa May Alcott are some of my favorites but I could go on and on. I.. um... I love books. I am totally addicted to Stephenie Meyer... but she writes first person so I try not to emulate her... I think it takes an amazingly strong writer to write first person. So anyway... good luck with school! I really really don't envy you... hehe... I was home schooled and still... ugh... lol sorry... I digress... Have fun reading this chapter, it's for both you and Opera, because you guys are amazing!

I love my reviewers, really, _Somebody _and _Opera_, you guys are the best. And all you people out there that read this as well... I know you're there... hehe... so thank you for reading. Oh, and everyone that has reviewed in the past, thanks so much for the encouragement!

~Gwen

**Chapter 12**

_Five years later…_

Marak smiled gently at the woman snoring softly beside him. _Five years today._ He thought, wonderingly. He felt more and more in love with each passing day. The entire kingdom had fallen in love with Jadyn, they couldn't help themselves. She showed such interest in their lives, from sparring sessions with the guardsmen to construction projects with the dwarves, she genuinely enjoyed spending time with her subjects. She was compassionate, taking the captive human brides under her wing and making them feel at home. She empathized with them to the point of heartbreak, crying for them at night when she thought Marak was asleep. They had adapted, eventually, and she was able to find niches for them in society, helped them fit in.

His wife was brilliant. Her "exchange program" was in its final year, tonight being the graduation, and even though excited to be returning home for good and taking guard posts, the elf pages were sad to leave their goblin friends. Jadyn had done more for lasting peace in five years than the kings had been able to do in five hundred years. Marak the goblin king was incredibly proud of his wife.

His beautiful wife. She seemed to be growing more and more beautiful as the years passed. He stroked her cheek. _My stars, she's radiant._ He kissed her gently, smiling again as she stirred, blinking her eyes sleepily, her hair mussed. "Hey sleepy head."

"Hey." She whispered in her rough morning voice. She cleared her throat, pushing her hair out of her face. "Happy Anniversary." She pressed a kiss against his lips.

Marak grinned, grateful she'd gotten over her morning breath fear. His grin changed to one of concern as Jadyn gasped, rolling out of bed and staggering to the bathroom. "Jade?" He leaped out of bed after her, reaching the bathroom in time to see her emptying her stomach into the toilet. He grimaced as she groaned, resting her head against the bowl. Marak grabbed a washcloth from the cabinet and wet it, wiping her face gently. He handed her a glass of water.

"Thanks." She whispered, trying to push herself to her feet. The movement brought on another wave of nausea and she bent over the toilet again.

"Come here." Marak beckoned when she'd finished, gently pulling her into his lap. "Flu?" He mused to himself as he worked the locating spell. He gasped when the truth hit him. "Oh Jadyn!" He breathed, hardly able to believe it. He reached out again, just to be sure, and felt it, that little presence that was neither his nor hers but a little bit of both. "Jade, you're-- you're…"

"Throwing up?" She groaned, irritated.

Marak chuckled, shaking his head. "Pregnant, beautiful, you're pregnant." He laughed at the astonished look on her face.

"Really?" Jadyn shrieked, her face splitting into a wide grin. She rubbed her still flat stomach. "How do you know?" She muttered, calculating the days in her head. "You're right. My period is two weeks overdue." She twisted to throw her arms around her husband. "We're having a baby!"

"I take it you're feeling better?" Marak was too delighted to sound amused.

Jadyn snuggled into his arms, sighing contentedly. "Oh yeah."

XXX

"What's he thinking?" Jadyn asked, reclining on the couch with her husband, studying her stomach.

Marak closed his eyes, keeping his hands on her stomach and concentrated. "His thoughts are harder to discern than those of the average sentient. He's warm, content. I don't really understand the rest." He murmured, pressing a kiss on her belly. "We can't wait to meet you, little one."

"Nine months, right? So it should be-- March." Jadyn's smile was tinged with sadness. "My dad's birthday was in March, he would have loved meeting him. His first grandson."

Marak gathered her into his arms, even more gently than usual. "I'm sorry, Jade."

Jadyn shook her head. "It's okay, Marak, I'm over the worst of the grief, though I don't know how I would have done without you." She sighed. "Now it's just -- I don't know how to say it -- regret, maybe? Regret that he's not here to share this with us, that our son will never know his grandparents. Does that sadden you, also? You never talk much about your parents. Do you sometimes feel those twinges of sadness?"

"My parents have been gone a long time. Even though I was close to them, my father especially, I've had more time to get over their deaths. I never really think about the moments they aren't able to share with us because no goblin king gets to meet his grandson. We're gone before the next king even marries." He smiled. "You forget how much older I am than you." His smile faded as Jadyn's eyes welled up with tears. Marak reached over to brush away the tears trailing silently down her cheek. "You're crying." He stated, surprised.

"I'm sorry. I'm hormonal." She shrugged, trying out a shaky smile.

Marak eyed her suspiciously. "No, there's something else that's bothering you."

Jadyn leaned back against him, trying to sort through her feelings. "I don't like thinking about you dying." She admitted.

"It's inevitable, beautiful, we all have to die sometime." He squeezed her comfortingly. "Hey, I'm not planning on going anywhere for a long while, okay? I can't very well leave the training of our son to you, can I? You'll have him climbing rocks and eating nothing but brussel sprouts." He teased, relieved to hear her giggle.

A knock at their door cut off the scathing retort on Jadyn's tongue. Marak chuckled at the irritated expression on her face and waved his hand to open the door. "We'll keep our news to ourselves for now." He whispered as Faran entered, followed closely by four pages, two elves and two goblins. "Sire, Ma'am." He greeted them formally, bowing, the teenagers bowed as well, following his leading. Jadyn forced a smile on her face. This was probably her least favorite part of her new life. Apparently the King and his wife were not capable of dressing themselves for formal functions. It could be worse, they used to insist on helping her bathe as well. She grimaced inwardly at the memory.

Marak shot her an amused look. "At least he let us sleep in." He murmured, kissing her cheek and carefully helping her stand, her equilibrium seemed even more off than usual. Faran cleared his throat impatiently, bringing Marak back to the present. "Of course, Faran, today's schedule."

Faran rolled his eyes. Marak seemed even more distracted than usual today. He didn't really mind, of course, when Jadyn was the object of Marak's distraction. He was too thankful for his dearest friend's happiness to feel any irritation toward him. "Now I know it is your anniversary today," He held up a hand, forestalling any protestations, Marak was absolutely determined to follow all the important human traditions, including the celebration of the day of their wedding. "So I've arranged for you two to disappear after the banquet. There's not much need for you to be there when we trade back our students. I'm sure Aganir Aeron will not take offense at your absence. Happy Anniversary."

"Thanks, Faran." Jadyn grinned, teasing. "We were prepared for you to throw a fit about us leaving after the banquet. You're getting soft in your old age."

"Married life must be getting to him." Marak winked at her.

"Watch it, Marak, you're dangerously close to making me change my mind about letting you off the hook tonight." He warned, teasingly.

Marak's eyes widened in mock-terror. "Oh no, please, Faran. We'll be good, we promise."

The pages exchanged knowing glances. They had grown accustomed to the antics of the Goblin Kingdom's leaders. "Sire," One of the goblin pages interjected quietly. "We should be getting you ready."

"Of course." Marak grinned at Jadyn mischievously as he followed the two young men. "Have fun, my dear."

"Oh yes, you too, _darling_." She growled out playfully, sounding anything but affectionate, as she was lead away by her adoring pages. The beautiful elf page, Gracelyn, set to work on Jadyn's fingernails. She exchanged amused looks with the goblin page, Sarina, over the condition of the King's wife's fingernails. Jadyn pretended not to notice.

Aida came to her rescue a few hours later, Annie and Maggie tagging along for support. Jadyn had to hold back her laughter as they gently shooed the well-meaning pages out. "Thank you!" She exclaimed emphatically. When the young women had gone. "What took you so long?"

Maggie smiled apologetically. "We had to get ready first, of course. We came as soon as we could, Jada, when Faran informed Annie of your plight." She laughed softly. Everything about Maggie was soft and gentle. Her chestnut tresses fell in soft waves about her shoulders, her eyes a soft, unremarkable shade of grey-blue set in a gentle face. Even her body was soft. She was thin, but not athletic looking like Jadyn, just sort of straight and, there was no other word for it, soft. Maggie was the type of person everyone instantly liked and felt compelled to protect. She sat next to Jadyn, smoothed her pale blue dress, and began gently brushing Jadyn's wild hair.

"I doubt very much Faran's intentions were for us to rescue you." Annie's voice was laced with humor. "But we just couldn't leave you here to suffer." She winked at Jadyn. Maggie's best friend, Annie, could not have been more different. Annie was passionate, outspoken and brash. Much like Jadyn had been in her younger years. She was exotic, half Guatemalan, with her mother's stunning russet skin and thick glossy black hair. She kept her hair in short textured layers, the longest barely brushing her jaw line. She was a cosmetologist and favored streaking her hair with wild colors; today she wore a deep purple gown to match the chunks of purple in her hair. Jadyn tried not to envy Annie's perfectly curved body and would have laughed if she'd known Annie envied her lean athletic build. She perched on the counter, absently straightening a bobby pin as she considered how she would put up Jadyn's dark masses. "I don't see how you can handle having all that hair. The weight would give me a headache." She ran her fingers through the hip-length curls.

Jadyn shrugged. "Marak likes it long."

"I like it too." Aida jumped in, quick to defend her friend. She knew comments like that didn't bother Jadyn, but she was more sensitive and she couldn't help but get a little defensive for her. Aida was older than the others, in her early forties but still very beautiful, the simple pink dress she wore masked the extra weight around her thighs and hips and her straight, light brown hair hid the hints of gray well. Her stunning aqua colored eyes, large and framed with dark full lashes, were her defining feature. She was like a mother to Jadyn, equal parts friend and nurturer and Jadyn was eternally grateful for her support. "I'm going to figure out what you're going to wear, Jada, do you have a color preference tonight?" She asked, knowing the answer.

Jadyn snorted. "Do I ever have a preference?" She grinned. "As long as I can breathe in it, I don't care what you come up with, I trust you."

"I'm honored." Aida teased, then turned to Annie. "Can I trust you not to bring out the scissors while I'm gone?"

Annie laughed, her dark brown eyes twinkling. "Cross my heart…" She intoned, smirking. "I won't even trim it."

Maggie stood gracefully. "I'll come with you. I don't think I'll ever get tired of admiring that closet." She winked at Jadyn.

"You can have it." Jadyn muttered, amused as the two women swept out. She glanced in the mirror to see what Annie was up to. "No, no up-dos." She protested. "Can't we do something different? All those pins give me a headache."

Annie sighed, putting on her best martyr face. "But you have such amazing curls, Jada." She whined. "I would die to have hair like yours, it's perfect for this."

"Hah! You'd just cut it all off and you know it. I am not suffering through a headache tonight." She insisted stubbornly.

Annie sighed, her full lips pushing out into a pout, but acquiesced, leaving it down and began weaving jeweled combs into it instead, grumbling about stubborn King's wives as she worked.

XXX

Marak, Faran, Koal, and Brand found their wives enjoying the sunset on the terrace outside the royal apartments. "Are you ladies ready to go down?" Marak inquired, helping his wife to her feet.

"Sure." Jadyn leaned against him for balance as she slipped her heels back on, she pressed her face against his neck, inhaling deeply. "Mmm. You smell wonderful." She sighed, brushing kisses against his neck and shoulder.

Annie cleared her throat. "Do you think you could not do that? You're making me nauseated." She teased, taking Faran's arm and leading the party downstairs to the banquet hall.

The tables had been reconfigured in order for the ceremony to take place here in addition to the meal. Rows of long rectangular tables had been set up on the east and west sides of the room at a slight diagonal so that the rows formed a V pointing toward the head table, which was set up against the north end of the room facing the void area in the center. Marak guided Jadyn to her place at his right, next to Beorn. Faran sat at Marak's left, Annie next to him. Brand and Maggie sat with the other guardsmen and their wives and Koal and Aida sat with the other parents of graduating pages, an empty seat next to them for Landon after the ceremony.

The coming of age ceremony or 'graduation' as Jadyn called it, was simple, only the diversity in species made this ceremony stand out from the rest. The younger students, those not yet graduating came in ahead of the rest. All dressed in their page uniforms, several played music on both goblin and elvish instruments. The graduates followed behind. They stopped in the center of the room and stood silently as the final notes of the song died out.

Marak stood, grace and power rolling off him in waves. It never ceased to amaze Jadyn how powerful her husband's presence was. Marak winked down at her then turned to address the assemblage. "Pages, you may take your seats." He gestured the younger students toward the empty tables to the left, waiting until they had seated themselves to begin. "The young people standing here before you have trained and studied for five years. We've watched as they've grown from children to young adults." He turned his black gaze on the group standing before him. "We cannot be more pleased, nor more proud, of your achievements thus far. It is my wish that the friendships you've made these past five years, will last the next five generations, and beyond. United you are strong.

"Remember always that you are first, and foremost, servants. Servants to each other and servants to your people. As the next generation you have a responsibility. A responsibility to act for the good of your people, for the light, life, and love of your fellows. A responsibility to love truth. Lies do a grave disservice to your fellow man. Lies are a denial of the love and service you owe to all.

"Be reverent, young ones. Love your brothers and sisters, do not act with derision toward them. Revere the gift of life, appreciate that gift. Be generous. Generosity in spirit is just as vital as the generosity of possessions. Grant politeness, consideration, and respect to all. Strength of character is seen in the open-handed nature of the giver. Give more than is expected in all things.

"It is your duty, and your privilege to protect the weak among you. To give them as strong a voice as the rest of us. Lending strength and aid does not weaken the strong but rather strengthens the whole. A weak man feels the need to control, a strong man sets his fellows free. This is the greatest love.

"You have a responsibility to obey your king. To provide good service, one must obey. To subordinate one's own desires to those of your lord is to be serviceable and reverent towards one's oath. To sacrifice one's own interests for those of your lady, your lord or your people is love.

"You should be foremost in battle, protecting your brothers, regarding their lives above your own. You should be courteous at all times, champion of the right and good. You must love your kingdom and your people. Your word must be dependable and beyond suspicion, you should be above reproach.

"Above all, clothe yourselves in love. For love is from where all other strengths come." Marak smiled. "Kneel, Landon. Are you willing to take on the responsibilities and duties of a guardsmen and nobleman of the kingdom?"

"I am." Landon responded, his voice filled with confidence and anticipation.

"Then take this cloak. Know that in wearing it you will be looked up to as a symbol of strength and love." Marak draped the heavy black cloth over the young man's shoulders. He bade the young man to stand, pressing a sheathed sword into his clawed right hand. "Bear your sword with strength, never use it unjustly, but always to defend the just and right. Thank you, Landon for your commitment to the kingdom." He clasped his shoulder, his smile full of hope for this generation and the generations to come. Landon bowed, thanking his liege-lord and joined his parents at their table. Marak repeated the oaths for each of the students, varying it slightly for the elves and the ladies. When the last student had taken his seat Marak grinned widely, clapping his hands together, the rest of those assembled joined him in applauding the students. "And now, let us eat!"

XXX

"That went rather well, don't you think?" Marak asked his wife as they crept down the hall away from the noise and celebration of the banquet hall.

Jadyn took his hand, threading her fingers through his and winked at him. "Of course it did, it was _my_ idea."

Marak laughed delightedly and bent to kiss her. "That it was, you brilliant human, that it was." Jadyn reacted to the kiss as she usually did, with quite a bit more enthusiasm than was acceptable in polite society. She growled softly, pulling his hair from the hair band and clutching fistfuls of it, cementing his head in place. Marak chuckled softly, glancing around quickly around the hallway to ensure they were alone and then returned her enthusiasm, with interest. He pushed her gently against the wall, picking her up easily to even out the height difference. Jadyn wrapped her legs around his waist, tearing her dress a little, so that it was slit up to her thigh. Marak groaned, running his hands hungrily up her legs.

A throat clearing interrupted them Jadyn blushed brightly, disentangling herself and smoothing her dress. Marak merely looked amused. He nodded at the passing courtiers then turned back to his wife. "How about we continue this, er, _conversation_ in our quarters?"

Jadyn's voice was breathless as she responded affirmatively.

XXX

"Race you to the stables." Jadyn challenged.

Marak smirked. "Just don't get caught, we're supposed to be attending the elves' ceremony in the King's Camp, remember?"

"I remember. Ready set go!" She took off, Marak hot on her heels. He stayed just behind her, carefully measuring his much longer stride to hers until they came in view of the stables where he began running all out, quickly overtaking her. Jadyn skidded to a stop just inside the stable, laughing and gasping for breath. "You could let me win once in awhile, you know." She gasped out, clutching her sides.

Marak shook his head. "You wouldn't like that and you know it." He grinned at her. "But I'll saddle your horse for you to make up for it."

"Nah. Just take care of your own horse, no need to coddle me." She lead her large quarter horse mare into the aisle, and began brushing her glossy sorrel coat quickly. "That's a good girl." She crooned, carefully placing the saddle pad on her back, then reached for the heavy saddle only to find Marak had beat her to it. "What are you doing? I said I had it." She protested.

"You're pregnant, you shouldn't be lifting heavy things like this." He kissed the top of her head affectionately.

Jadyn opened her mouth to argue, than reconsidered. "You're probably right about that, but the saddle wasn't that heavy." She slipped the bit into Nutmeg's mouth, and fastened the bridle as Marak checked the girth.

Marak sighed. "Are you really going to be difficult over this?"

"Nope." Jadyn grinned. "Lets ride."

The moon was a small crescent as they rode together through the forest. Their pace was leisurely as they talked. Marak was focused on listening to the feedback in her mind. Enjoying the feelings of joy, love, peace, and contentment. He wasn't listening for danger, having been lulled into a sense of security by tonight's events and so was taken completely by surprise when danger presented itself. Without warning Jadyn's mare bolted to the side causing her to lose a stirrup. The horse seemed possessed as it bucked and reared, finally throwing Jadyn who had been caught off guard, not expecting trouble from the normally docile animal.

Marak's heart seized as he saw his wife fall in front of the crazed horse, it's hooves narrowly missing her as it took off into the forest. "Jadyn!" Marak leapt from his horse and rushed to her side. Jadyn was pushing herself to her feet when he reached her. "Where are you hurt?" He inquired anxiously.

"I'm fine." She insisted, brushing leaves from her jeans. "Crazy horse." She muttered, embarrassed.

Marak was about to insist on heading back when several figures emerged from the underbrush. Time slowed and he saw and understood everything in exquisite and terrifying detail. The graceful figures were elves, young Liam and his nurse Mara, accompanied by several members of the guard. A horrifying thought struck his mind and he suddenly knew that the old elf woman, Mara, had worked a spell on Jadyn's horse with the intent of injuring or killing his wife.

He saw Mara's lips moving, her hands outstretched to the Nameshda constellation, her eyes focused on Jadyn. Marak moved with astonishing speed, throwing Jadyn behind him and working a spell of his own. The King's Wife Charm reanimated and struck Mara, paralyzing her before she had a chance to complete the spell. Marak's spell reached Mara's still form, killing her instantly. He held Jadyn behind him, shielding her with his body. The guards reacted as Marak expected them to, but he dealt with them easily. They were a distraction, however, and he didn't notice the look on Liam's face when he killed the old elf.

With a cry of rage, Liam launched into a spell, drawing on his own great power and Mara's teaching. Mara had been a descendant of the warrior clan and she had taught him the Nameshda killing spell. A spell not often used and certainly not taught to children. Marak was unprepared for the attack to come from that direction and had no time to defend against it. The spell hit him, knocking him back against Jadyn who collapsed under his weight. The young elf prince, Liam, looked startled at the carnage around him, the dead guards and the goblin king bleeding out onto the soft grass, his wife frantically trying to staunch the bleeding. He gasped, stumbling back into the forest, and ran.

For Jadyn it all had happened so fast. One moment they were riding peacefully together, enjoying the cool evening, the next Marak was lying on the ground bleeding from dozens of wounds. She remembered falling from her horse, seeing several elves step out of the forest. She remembered Marak pushing her behind him, killing the old woman and the guards with words. She shuddered as the images assaulted her, Liam's lips moving silently, his head flung back, staring at the sky with eyes too hard to belong to someone so young. She saw again what seemed to be a mist with dozens of sharp points, each point driving deep into Marak's body, leaving gaping holes. Marak had collapsed then, bringing her down with him, landing on the lush forest floor.

There was so much blood, it was everywhere, pooling on the ground, smeared on her shirt, her hands, her face, as she vainly tried to stop the bleeding. Marak groaned, pain filling his eyes. "Jadyn." His voice sounded like sandpaper. "Jadyn, are you hurt?" He asked frantically, working the locating spell, his face tightening with the effort.

"Stop it! Stop worrying about me, I'm fine." Her voice was shaking. "What can I do, do you need anything to work the healing spells?" She racked her brain, trying to remember what he'd done when she'd been injured. She'd been unconscious for most of it, but she remembered creams. "The creams! Are they in your saddlebag?" She didn't wait for him to answer, lurching to her feet she glanced around frantically for his horse.

Her heart stopped. The horse was gone. "No." She whimpered, kneeling by his side. "The horse is gone." Marak didn't respond, he knew he didn't have the strength to heal himself, not without the salves, but perhaps he could work the protection spell on her. She would need it when he was gone, the King's Wife Charm would leave her when he died. He gathered his strength, ignoring her frantic pleas. When the spell was finished, he barely had the strength to open his eyes. Jadyn's frantic voice, hoarse with emotion and tears pulled him out of his daze. "Marak, what do I do?"

Marak opened his eyes with an effort and reached a trembling hand up to cradle her face. "There's nothing more you can do, beautiful. I'm just glad you're safe." His hand dropped, his eyes closing involuntarily. "She didn't know, she thought she'd won, that this was the end."

Jadyn panicked at the drowsy, confused tones. "What didn't she know?" She asked, frantically trying to keep his mind occupied, trying to keep him awake.

"That you were pregnant. She thought she ended us." Marak smiled weakly, his face a sickly grey color. "She was wrong. Our son…" He forced his eyes open, forced his hand to grasp hers. "Our son will be a strong king." He squeezed her hand weakly. "I love you, my Jade, my precious jewel. Forever and always, I love you."

Jadyn bent her head to kiss him gently, her tears falling, splashing off his skin, mixing with the blood and dirt. "I love you. Marak, I love you more than my life." She choked down a sob, forced her lips to curve upward. "You can't leave, who will keep me from making our son eat brussel sprouts, remember?" Her façade crumbled, her sobs wracking her body, making it impossible to breathe. She cradled his head in her lap, stroking his hair. "Stay." She begged as his eyes closed again, as she felt him grow slack. "Stay." She pleaded as her husband's life drained from him, joining the growing pool of blood and tears on the ground beneath them. "Stay." She whimpered as she prayed for help.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N - Thanks _Somebody_ for your review... you make my day... seriously... I do this very embarrassing squealing thing when I see review alerts... sometimes I dance... it's pathetic, really. I hated writing that last scene... I cried a lot... I'm an evil person. I'm sorry. I've not read most of those authors, I'll have to check 'em out at the library... I'm constantly looking for new stuff to read...

Okay, so this chapter was torture... I highly recommend ya'll listen to _Superchick's_ song _Stand in the Rain_. Beautiful song... it played in my head the entire time I was writing this.

Bon Appetit! I have no idea why I just said that...

**Chapter 13 **

"No." He whispered, his voice anguished. "My stars, please, no." He had desperately hoped his son had been mistaken; but as he took in the sight before him, that hope fled, leaving him lifeless as he stumbled forward, his eyes no longer seeing. He didn't see the blood soaked strips of fabric littering the ground, nor did he see the elf bodies strewn about the edge of the clearing. No, Aeron the Elf King saw none of these things, he saw only the beautiful woman huddled over the too still form of one of his dearest friends. He saw the brown goblin blood matted in her hair, encrusted on her hands and arms, soaked into her torn clothes. He saw the sobs wracking her body, heard the moans ripping from her throat. Finally, his eyes settled on a golden sword glittering in the grass next to Jadyn and he realized what was missing from her neck. Aeron sank to his knees as four horrifying realizations hit him. Marak the Goblin King was dead. His friend had been killed by his own son. Marak left no heir. The Goblin race was finished.

"No." His voice was hoarse as he rose gracefully to his feet. "I'm so sorry, Jada." Tears streamed down his face, glittering in the moonlight. He gently touched her shoulder when she didn't respond. "Jadyn?"

The sudden pressure on her shoulder startled Jadyn, she gasped, whirling to face the voice. For a split second she felt relief, help had finally arrived, but that relief was short lived as she took in the perfect features, black eyes and delicate ears. An elf. "No!" She screamed, terrified and enraged. She shoved the elf backward, crouching defensively in front of her husband's body. "Don't touch him! I'll kill you!" Tears streamed, obscuring her vision.

The dark figure raised his hands, palms outward in a placating gesture. "Jadyn, it's okay, please. It's me, it's Aeron, I'm -- I can help you." He pleaded quietly.

Jadyn's face twisted. "I know who you are." She snarled. "How could you?"

"I'm sorry, Jadyn, I -- I had no idea. If only I'd gotten here sooner." He took an involuntary step forward, reaching out to comfort her.

"No! I won't let you hurt him!" She screamed again, lunging at the elf.

Aeron retreated backward, a few of her blows struck him before he managed to capture her wrists. "Jadyn, please." He begged, trying to calm the hysterical woman struggling to break free of his hold. "I'm sorry." He murmured as he worked the sleep spell on her, gently easing her to the ground as she collapsed. "I'm so sorry." He whispered as he brushed her hair back from her face, then turned to examine the body of his friend.

Jadyn had torn strips from the bottom of her shirt in a futile attempt to staunch the bleeding, but Aeron knew immediately which spell had been used, he knew most assuredly that there was nothing Jadyn could have done to save him. Aeron himself would have been hard pressed to repair the damage in time had he been there. It was a brutal spell, beautiful as all elvish spells were, but brutally efficient nevertheless. "Oh Marak, my friend, I am so sorry." Aeron felt as if his heart were being ripped from his chest. He took a deep, shuddering breath and turned his attention back to his friend's wife. The only thing he could do for Marak now was take care of Jadyn. Faran could work the kingdom spells, but he would know better than anyone that the end was inevitable.

Aeron allowed himself to mourn briefly for the goblin race then turned and gently gathered Jadyn into his arms. As he stood his keen ears picked up the sound of rapidly approaching hoof beats. Faran galloped into view a second later, followed closely by Beorn, Koal, Rivent, Sage, and Brand. The guardsmen leapt from their horses before they'd stopped moving. Koal took Jadyn from Aeron, glaring at him as he cradled the fragile human in his arms. Beorn and Rivent rushed to Marak's body, kneeling beside their liege-lord, low moans escaping their lips. Sage, Brand, and Faran faced the elf king, Sage restraining Brand.

"Ebon sent a message." Faran explained tersely, angry. "You should leave. You've done enough damage." His voice broke.

"Faran, I'm sorry." Aeron's face tightened with grief. "He was my friend, too. I'm so sorry." He turned and left as quietly as he had arrived, trying not to hear the sounds of mourning, trying not to feel the searing heat of their glares, trying not to remember the pale, lifeless face of his friend.

Faran stared after the elf King, tears burning in his black eyes. He swallowed hard, trying to keep his voice even. "Koal, please get Jadyn out of here. Take her to Aida. Brand and Rivent, follow him." He took another steadying breath. "The truce is off." Faran turned back to his King, the tears finally overflowing, streaking silently down his face. He made no move to wipe them away as he reached down to pick up the gold sword. Beorn cradled Marak in his arms, waiting for Faran to give the order to move out. Finally Faran lifted his eyes, nodded, and strode for his horse. They mounted silently and made their way back underground, their hearts heavy with grief and despair.

XXX

There was no ceremony, no funeral when a goblin King died. Marak Bearfoot's death was no exception, though Faran found himself wishing it had been, for Jadyn's sake if nothing else. He shuddered, watching her walk silently down the path to the King's crypt. She was a shell, as if the Jadyn they all knew had died with her husband. When she'd woken the evening prior she had refused to accept that Marak was gone. She kept asking for him, begging to see him, crying and raging in turns until Faran was forced to send her to sleep again. They'd let her see Marak's body this morning and she'd not spoken since. Her tears seemed to have dried up, leaving her eyes lifeless. It terrified Faran. He wished she would go back to screaming at him, sobbing uncontrollably, anything but this horrible silence.

Faran stopped the processional before Marak's open tomb. Beorn gently laid Marak's body inside the tomb and stepped back, his face twisted with sorrow. As two dwarves stepped forward to fit the coffin lid in place Sage sank to his knees, his wizened face lowered into his hands, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed silently. Aida whimpered, burying her face in Koal's chest, their son Landon comforting his little sister, Jaina. Faran finally gave in to the overwhelming grief, his guttural moans reverberating throughout the crypt. Annie put her arms around him, her face wet with tears. Faran turned and buried his face in her ebony hair, gripping her tightly. While everyone around her grieved, Jadyn stared, unseeing at the final resting place of her love.

XXX

The days passed slowly for Jadyn. She walked through those days in a fog, numb. She couldn't cry. She couldn't scream. She slept a lot and ate little. Her normally vibrant skin turned ashy, her eyes dulled. The morning sickness did not abate but she endured it in silence, not wanting to alarm anyone, knowing that if they all knew she was pregnant the hovering would never cease. Faran sent for Kira, hoping her presence would comfort Jadyn. For the two weeks Kira stayed Jadyn seemed to improve, but Faran realized afterward that Jadyn was only pretending for her sister's sake. They all watched helplessly as she shrank further and further away.

XXX

"Jadyn?" Annie called, announcing her presence as she entered the royal quarters. She glanced around at the perfectly clean rooms. They looked sterile, no sign of life. No books or papers on the tables, Jadyn's shoes weren't laying just inside the door where she always removed them. _Of course there wouldn't be any sign of life._ She thought, wearily. _No one lives here anymore, just a shell, a breathing corpse. _

Annie sighed as she walked in the bedroom to see Jadyn sitting on the edge of the bed, staring vacantly into space. _She even _looks_ like a skeleton. Doesn't she eat anymore?_ Annie looked around the room, something wasn't right. The pictures, she realized, were missing. All the pictures and mementos of Jadyn and Marak's life together were gone. She glanced worriedly at Jadyn as she walked over to the bookshelf. "Where's the photo album, Jadyn?" She asked, her voice tight. Annie found herself suddenly infuriated at Jadyn's apathy. "Why did you put away his pictures?" She demanded, hands on hips, mocha eyes blazing as she swore in Goblin. "You aren't the only one who misses him, you know, we all loved Marak, but you don't see any of us wasting away, do you? What are you trying to do, Jada? Kill yourself? Your people need you, Jadyn, we need _you_. What would he say, if he saw you like this? You think this is what Marak would want? You starving yourself, sitting in silence?" She suddenly felt deflated, ashamed of her rant. Annie's face softened as she sat down next to her friend, pulling the emaciated woman into her arms. "I'm sorry, Jadyn. I just don't understand. Why are you trying to forget him?"

"I'm not trying to forget." Jadyn whispered, her voice hoarse. She looked away from the wall, her eyes haunted. "But it hurts to remember." She drew a shaky breath, speaking with great effort. "I'm sorry."

Annie nodded, sympathetic if not understanding. She sat holding her friend until she could no longer stand it, then fled the room, leaving the former King's Wife to her study of the wall.

XXX

Koal and Rivent had been left with strict orders, they were to follow and observe the King's Wife, they were not to interfere unless her actions endangered herself or someone else. So when Jadyn silently slipped out of her room in the middle of the night, they exchanged worried glances but did not stop her, instead following at a discreet distance.

Jadyn hesitated briefly outside the crypt, then pulled the heavy stone door open and stepped inside. The door closed behind her, leaving her utterly alone, her torch shining just bright enough to light her way. She walked slowly down the path, past hundreds of generations of Kings until she came to a stop in front of an unmarked tomb, identical to every other tomb. She settled her torch into a bracket and knelt before the smooth stone.

"Marak." She whispered, after a time, leaning her forehead against the cool surface. "Marak, where are you?" She called softly for him for hours without response. Koal and Rivent grew increasingly worried at her frantic pleas, vacillating between leaving her to her mourning or stepping in and taking her away. They were about to intervene when she burst through the doors and stumbled back up the path. The guardsmen winced at the sound of her hands making contact with the unyielding stone, certain the impact with the heavy doors had damaged the joints in her wrists.

They followed her back up the path, brows furrowed with concern. Jadyn ran through the palace, coming to the outer doors on the south side of the palace. The doors opened for her without argument and she continued her flight into the forest. Koal threw a dangerous glance at Rivent, forestalling his grumbling about going out into the driving rain. They found the woman standing in the middle of a small clearing, black forest surrounding her, rain drenching her hair, mixing with the salty flow of tears as she stood with her face to the sky. Koal strained to hear her low voice.

"You promised you would never leave me. You said goblins never lie, Marak." Her voice broke, as a sob ripped from her throat. "You said you'd love me always and forever, but you didn't, you left me. You lied to me. How could you?" The numbness fled, she was angry now, her voice hoarse as she tried to shout. "Why did you leave me here? What am I supposed to do, Marak? How am I supposed to raise our son without you?" Her throat burned, her chest ached with the effort of restraining her tears.

Koal raised an eyebrow, suddenly hopeful. _Their son? So there _is _an heir._ He shook his head minutely at Rivent's questioning look and turned his attention back to Jadyn.

"I miss you, Marak, I miss you so much." She fell to her knees, resting her head in her hands, suddenly exhausted. Her hair, heavy with rain, fell around her face, hiding her expression, muffling her words. "I can't breathe without you. I need you. I don't know how to do this, please come back." She pleaded, sobbing incoherently, shivering with cold.

Koal sent Rivent away to tell Faran of what they overheard then walked carefully into the clearing. "Jadyn?" He called softly. She sat up quickly, gasping for breath. "It's Koal, Jadyn. I need to take you back now, ma'am, it's not safe out here for you." He waited for her nod of acceptance, then gathered the featherweight form into his arms, taking care not to press on her stomach. He worried about the health of the baby, surely mal-nutrition was hazardous for the unborn child as well as his mother.

A sharp pain in her stomach broke through her grief and Jadyn stiffened in Koals arms, her hands flying to her abdomen in horror. "Ma'am?" He questioned, worried, but the pain was gone almost as soon as it arrived.

Jadyn shook her head, waving off his concern. "I'm fine." She whispered, sagging back against his chest in relief. Though the pain was brief, it was frightening enough to make her realize that she could not go on the way she was. She had to be strong one last time, for Marak, for their son. Jadyn whispered a final goodbye to her husband and surrendered to sleep.

XXX

Jadyn rolled over, automatically reaching toward the left side of the bed. Her hand touched an empty pillow, her eyes flew open, desperately hoping, searching for some sign that he had been there with her in the night. She squeezed her eyes shut again and pressed her face into her pillow, trying to push back the tears, fighting against the debilitating grief that threatened to strangle her.

Every day of the past six months was the same. Every night she dreamt of Marak, reliving their fleeting time together. Every morning she woke with hope, only to touch his cold, vacant pillow and cry as reality reasserted itself. The hours in between waking and sleeping were inconsequential.

Jadyn knew that only the love she had for the little piece of Marak growing inside her kept the grief from crushing the life from her. Her shattered heart kept beating, her lungs kept working despite the pain in her chest, she continued living for their son, for that last tangible remnant of the love she and Marak shared. Jadyn concentrated on breathing until the pain in her chest eased, then slipped out of bed and prepared herself for another day.

XXX

After that initial first horrible month of numbness Jadyn had thrown all of her energy into becoming healthy again. Pregnancy and lack of sleep and proper nutrition had left her once strong body weak and sickly. As she stood in the rain that cold night, she'd been jolted her from her listless state and though the aching sorrow had not diminished she had determined to do what she could for their child. Marak had trusted her to be strong, had chosen her for her strength and though she felt anything but strong, she knew she had to be.

Jadyn shook her head, forcing herself to focus as Beorn entered the room and spoke without preamble. Faran glanced at her sharply, concern shinning in his obsidian eyes.

"Are you alright, Milady?" He murmured.

Jadyn nodded, deliberately turning her head toward Beorn. Faran's brow creased, but he too followed suit, turning his full attention back to Beorn as the Captain began his report.

"There was another border skirmish last night." His voice was strained, his eyes gravely serious. Jadyn's eyes betrayed her fear but she held her tongue, motioning him to continue. The skirmishes were increasing at an alarming rate. "Koal, Brand, Mason, and Derin were involved." He hesitated, uncharacteristically reticent. "Koal was injured, Milady. He'll live, but the injuries were serious."

Jadyn's beautiful face paled. "No." The word came out a strangled whisper. "Where is he? _How_ is he? Is Aida with him?" She stood, her voice shaking nearly as much as her body.

Faran stood quickly, reaching an arm around her to support her. He threw an anxious look at Beorn, silently cursing the elves. Jadyn's recovery had been a slow, fragile process, they all worried that it would not take much to send her spiraling back into the abyss.

Beorn spoke quickly, trying to reassure her. "He's in the medical wing, ma'am, he's well cared for. Aida, Landon and Jaina are with him. Faran can take you down there if you'd like." He worked to keep his voice steady, soothing, as his hatred for the elven race threatened to shake him apart.

Jadyn nodded, tears in her eyes as she glanced at Faran, silently asking permission. Faran suppressed a grimace. The strong willed woman never asked him for permission before; she'd always done what she pleased, thank you very much. He still wasn't used to this subdued, cautious Jadyn. "We'll speak of this later, Beorn." He murmured as he escorted Jadyn from the room.

XXX

Tears sprang to her eyes as she took in the extent of Koal's injuries. It wasn't the many punctures and gashes that held her attention, those wounds were already beginning to close, not even his arm, twisted and swollen concerned her overmuch; she knew from experience how easy broken bones were to heal for an experienced Goblin healer. What concerned her was his left leg, or lack thereof. His leg had been neatly severed at the knee. She'd never seen, in her comparatively short time underground, a missing limb. She moved to Aida's side, the older woman was pale and looked as if she might pass out, gently pulling her into an embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Aida, I didn't see it coming." Brand stood next to Aida, obviously distraught though Jadyn didn't understand why he felt responsible for the incident. A healer hovered over Brand, repairing some damage to his nose. Mason and Derin sat dejectedly against the wall, their anxious eyes focused on Koal. "There were too many of them, it all happened so fast. If only--"

Aida shook her head, cutting him off. "Stop blaming yourself, Brand, none of this is your fault."

"No." He admitted. "But I told everyone to fall back, Aida, I didn't even think to grab…" His voice trailed off as he stared at the healers clustered around the unconscious guardsman, cleaning up the stump of his leg.

"Brand!" Aida scolded. "Stop this. A missing leg is nothing, nothing, you hear me? You all came back alive and for that I am grateful. Now I don't want to hear another word about this."

Brand hung his head. "Yes ma'am."

Aida's aqua eyes softened, she reached a hand up to lift his chin. "He'll be fine, Brand, he'll be healed up and back in the fray in no time. Perhaps now you boys will be able to keep up with him." Her voice was light but her smile fell a little flat. "Thanks for coming, Jada." She turned to the subdued woman, squeezing her hand.

Jadyn blinked back tears as she embraced her friend. "How are you feeling, Aida? Can I get you anything?"

Aida smiled wanly, shrugging. Her response was cut off by the entrance of Annie and Maggie into the medical center. Maggie ran into Brand, checking him over anxiously as tears slipped down her cheeks. "Oh, Brand, I was so worried you'd been hurt."

Annie hugged Aida, speaking too fast to be understood, her eyes worried. "Girls, shh, it's okay." Aida soothed, rubbing the dark woman's back. Jadyn was struck by the incongruity of the situation. "Now, let's put this in perspective, ladies, they all came home, didn't they?"

_This time._ The thought caught Jadyn off guard, but she could not deny its veracity. Sooner or later one of these skirmishes would be fatal. She wondered, horrified, which of her friends or subjects it would be. "I've got to go, Aida, I'm sorry." Jadyn murmured, kissing her cheek and hurrying out of the medical wing. She wandered in circles, her thoughts scattered. Conversations, images, memories swirled chaotically in her mind. Finally they overwhelmed her and she staggered to a couch. Cradling her head in her hands she gave in and let the memories come.

"_The King's Wife is the single most important person in the Goblin kingdom… You will make an amazing King's Wife, Jadyn…" _Marak's voice tore through her, ripping open barely healed wounds. Jadyn didn't have time to dwell on the pain when the next memory assaulted her. _"You've done it, Jadyn, you've brought us peace…" _Five years of elves and goblins training together, playing together flashed through her mind; but it was over too quickly, shattered by the memory of Marak lying lifeless in the grass. Tears streamed from her eyes but still the images did not relent. _"Your people need you, Jadyn… Why are you trying to forget him?" _

"I'm not trying to forget, I'm not!" Jadyn cried, surrendering to the pain as memories of Marak overcame her. Jadyn lay curled on her side as the memories abated, and then vanished entirely, leaving her breathless. She sat up carefully, cradling her protruding belly, trying to regain her composure.

When she felt sure of herself, she made her way back to her quarters, occasionally leaning against the wall for support. Thankfully the hallways were deserted; Jadyn didn't think she could stand the sympathetic glances in her present state of mind. She kicked her shoes off the second her feet hit the warm carpet. As much as she hated shoes, the cold stone floors outside her apartments required them.

Jadyn took a deep breath, steeling herself for another assault as she walked toward Marak's closet. She hadn't been in there since she'd put away their pictures after the funeral. Reminding herself that she'd faced the worst of the memories, she pulled open the doors and stepped inside. The smell brought tears to her eyes. _Marak._ She pulled a sweater off a hangar and pressed it to her face, breathing deeply. It hurt, more than she'd thought it would, but the pain brought with it something else, something good. Jadyn shook herself from her musings and walked to the back of the closet. There, on the shelf underneath his shoes, were the photo albums, the picture frames, the home videos, neatly stacked.

Jadyn set aside the DVDs and pulled out the picture frames. Their first picture together. Jadyn bit her bottom lip as a cleansing wave of grief washed over her. Their wedding pictures. Marak holding Katy. She shut her eyes, rubbing her stomach. "He would have made an amazing dad, you know, he was so excited about you. He wanted to meet you so badly." Her eyes burned with unshed tears but she pushed them back, instead reaching for the photo albums.

Her throat constricted, pain settling deep in her stomach at the page the book fell open to. Marak holding baby Liam, the little elf boy reaching up to touch Marak's oddly shaped ears, smiling. Aeron stood next to them, beaming proudly. "Why?" She whispered, tears falling freely now. "How could it have come to this?" She flipped the page with shaking hands, Marak and Aeron, their arms around each other's shoulders smiled up at her. Aeron pointing triumphantly at the Scrabble board, Marak scowling, Natalie laughing. _"You've brought us peace… Your people need you, Jadyn…" _"But it didn't work!" She growled, desperately. "I don't know what to do. They were our friends, but they betrayed us. Marak is dead because of them." _"Hurting them will not undo what they've done, and it certainly won't make me feel any better…" _"I can't. I can't forgive this." _If you don't, more will die._ _Someone has to take the first step. _"I don't think I can, I'm not strong enough." _Then stand, just stand._

XXX

"You most certainly are not!" Faran exclaimed, the horrified look on his face almost comical.

Jadyn narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Watch me."

"Ma'am, to go into the Elf King's Camp now would be suicide." Beorn's voice was deep, rougher than usual.

Jadyn shot him a withering look. "Aeron would not allow them to kill me."

"You'd be dead before he knew of your presence." He countered.

"Not if I had a large enough entourage." Jadyn turned to Faran, fire glinting in her mismatched eyes. "I'm not asking permission. I'll go alone if I have to, but I have to do this, Faran. We _cannot _go on like this. I'm not willing to lose anyone else to this madness."

Faran sighed, wondering why in the name of all things sacred he had wished this facet of Jadyn's personality to return. "Fine." He acquiesced. "But Beorn and I, along with the _entire_ guard, are coming with you."

The easy victory caught Jadyn off guard but she recovered quickly. "I don't think that's a good idea. It would seem too threatening."

Beorn snorted. "That's the point, lass. We have to ensure your survival. The elves could take down quite a few of us, but there'd be enough left to get you to safety."

Guilt shot through Jadyn but she quashed it. If they didn't do something, more would die. Maybe not today, or this year, but over time they'd lose quite a few lives, on both sides. Maybe death was inevitable, but at least this way they would die for peace. She briefly considered waiting until after their son was born, but that was still three months away, the way things were escalating they would be in open conflict inside a month. No, she decided, it had to be now.

"Okay." Jadyn's voice was quietly determined. "How soon can you have everything ready?"

XXX

Jadyn stood inside her closet trying to decide on what to wear, her fingers nervously twirling a strand of hair. She finally decided on comfort. It would be a long ride and she was very pregnant, no sense making this more difficult than it had to be. The elves would likely be offended at her appearance, but she was certain they'd be offended anyway. She pulled on her favorite pair of maternity jeans and a heavy green sweater over her long sleeved t-shirt. Maggie walked in as she was struggling to lace up her riding boots.

"Need some help?" She asked softly, smiling.

"I feel like a beached whale." Jadyn confessed, grinning back.

Maggie bent down quickly to hide her tears. She was so thankful to have her friend back. She deftly laced up the boots, pulled the jeans down over the top then stood and helped Jadyn to her feet. "You look nice."

Jadyn snorted indelicately. "Thanks. It's not too casual?" She asked, uncharacteristically concerned about her appearance.

Maggie shrugged. "It's you. It's freezing out there, you need to wear gloves and a hat as well." She dug in the closet and came up with thick black gloves, a black sock hat and a long black coat. "Now we'll all match."

"Thanks." Jadyn accepted the items, pulled the hat on and tucked the gloves into the coat pocket. "Wait." She looked confused. "We?" Only then did she notice that Maggie was dressed for the cold as well. "You are not going." She stated flatly.

"Oh yes we are." Annie walked into the room.

"Doesn't anybody knock anymore?" Jadyn exclaimed, irritated.

Annie ignored her. "If it's not too dangerous for you, 'Miss about to have a baby in three months', then it's not too dangerous for us."

Jadyn shook her head. "Faran won't allow it."

"Ha!" Annie smirked. "He's already given his permission. He is powerless to resist my charms."

"I'll bet." Jadyn grumbled. "Okay, but please tell me Aida is staying here."

"Of course, Jadyn. She wouldn't want to leave Koal, we didn't even ask her." Maggie spoke up, amused at the banter. Getting Jadyn riled was well worth the risk.

Jadyn sighed, resignedly. "Then let's go. It'll dark out by now."

XXX

They rode in a tight formation with Jadyn, Maggie, and Annie at the center until they entered the neutral zone. Jadyn had suggested, and Beorn had agreed, that it would be best for her to be plainly seen to make clear this wasn't an invasion force. But he didn't have to like it. He rode slightly in front of her and to the right, Brand to the left. Maggie, Annie, and Faran rode behind her with the rest of the guard fanning out behind them ready to encompass the small group at the first hint of trouble.

Jadyn had only seen the entire guard assembled a handful of times in her life underground, the sight never failed to impress her. She imagined the sentry elves were having heart attacks right now. Not all of the goblins were as impressive in size as Beorn or as ferocious looking as Mason but the sheer number of them was overwhelming.

Even with Jadyn out front and the other two women just behind her, the elvish sentries were indeed startled, nearly to the point of heart attacks. They quickly sounded an alarm, a musical sound that was far from alarming and two elves were dispatched to take word of this to the King. By the time the entourage arrived at the border a sizeable number of elf guards had amassed, warily studying the strange formation. They recognized the woman leading the group as the Goblin King's Wife, as she had made frequent visits to the King's Camp, but the elves could not fathom why she would be coming here now. Revenge, perhaps, for the death of her husband?

Jadyn studied the line of beautiful faces, their eyes confused, angry. Her gaze was drawn to a younger elf man, Terran, she realized with a stab of grief. The young man's eyes were full of sorrow, a sharp contrast to the thinly veiled animosity in the eyes of his superiors. A sharp gasp drew her attention behind her. Landon, a few horses back, had recognized his former friend, hurt and betrayal shone from his yellow cat eyes.

Jadyn turned her attention away from the painful scene and back to the tall elf standing just in front of the others. Ebon, she realized with a start. "I seek an audience with the Elf King." The steadiness in her voice surprised her.

Ebon nodded. "Please follow me, your _entourage_ may wait here."

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that." Beorn's loud voice caused several elves to jump back. "She requires our protection, I'm sure you understand."

"She will not be harmed." Ebon stated flatly, his eyes disapproving. "We would not harm a defenseless woman."

Brand snorted. "Excuse us for not trusting you, _elf_, but what assurances do we have? You lot tried to kill her before and when you couldn't you settled for her husband. _You _broke the truce. You are not to be trusted."

"A single individual committed the crimes you speak of, _goblin_." Ebon retorted.

"And the brat still lives!" Brand yelled. "Who's to say he won't finish what he started?"

"Enough! Brand, please, accusations are getting us nowhere." The angry murmurings hushed as Jadyn spoke, all eyes turned to stare at her. "Ebon, I must see Aeron, but I will not go alone. More is at stake than my own life. Half my men will remain here along with as many of your men as you desire and half will accompany my ladies and I to speak with the King."

Ebon hesitated, he didn't have much a choice, if the Goblins wanted revenge, there were enough of them together to do considerable damage. Their fighting men were pretty evenly matched, but this was a camp, the women and children were all present as well. Best to allow them to divide themselves in the unlikely event they really wanted to start trouble. He nodded his consent. "As you wish. We'll wait just a moment for the rest of my men to join us."

"Thank you, sir." Jadyn was surprised, she had been prepared to bargain with him. She turned to Beorn. "I'll leave you to decide who to have accompany me."

"I don't like it, Jadyn, he agreed too readily. I swear that _elf_ has something up his sleeve." His voice was low but there was no mistaking the loathing.

"I don't have a choice, Beorn, this is the only way."

Beorn pinched the bridge of his nose with his massive hand. "I know, milady, I know." He turned to his men and began dictating orders. The guards quickly divided into two groups, Beorn and Faran leading Jadyn's honor guard. Brand and Sage were in charge of the group staying behind. Beorn hoped Sage's calm temperament would help even out Brand's and avoid a confrontation.

A half an hour later both sides were settled and Ebon gestured to Jadyn to follow. She rode through the forest with Mason and Beorn on either side. All too soon they arrived at the Elf King's winter camp. Jadyn tried unsuccessfully to ignore the frightened and angry glares of the beautiful people. Looking ahead she saw Aeron standing in front of a large cave, Natalie at his side, Liam conspicuously absent. Jadyn halted her mare, allowing Beorn to help her dismount.

As Jadyn straightened, there was no mistaking the bulge under her sweater. Aeron felt intense relief, there _was _an heir to the Goblin kingdom, followed by intense agony. She looked so fragile, her thin hands stretched protectively over her rounded stomach. _Marak should be here with her. _He thought bitterly. _He will never hold his son, the son he had waited so long for. I'm so sorry, my friend, everything we worked for has been destroyed and here we are, poised to annihilate one another. _His aggrieved musings were interrupted as Jadyn spoke, her voice ringing with authority.

"Aganir Aeron, King of the Elves, I would speak with you."


	14. Chapter 14 It might be Hope

**A/N** Wow, I'm really missing Marak! I LOVED writing him. I had no idea how hard it would be to write without him... *tear* Okay, now that I've indulged in my self pity... Review Replies!

Somebody - Thank you so so much for your encouragement! You totally get some sort of invisible but valuable prize for being the first one to review chapter 13... oh and for being the _only_ person to review chapter 12... Thanks for sticking with me! Almost done!

Bethy - I know I already replied to your review... but I'm going to thank you again anyway. Sorry it took me a month to write this chapter... I tried, I really did, but I kept deleting everything I wrote. This was a crazy hard chapter to write... I'm hoping it came out right. Thanks again for the review and sticking with me against your better judgement. :-)

Enygami-me - (What does your name mean?) I hope you're still alive! I'm so slow! Thank you a million times for your criticsms... they weren't "duh" at all! Your reviews were such an encouragement to me throughout the writing of this chapter, thank you!

So my plan is to make chapter 15 an epilogue-ish chapter unless there are any loose ends ya'll would like to see tied up. Or just anything you'd like to see happen. (Except Marak miraculously coming back from the dead... I'm sorry, but I'm just not that powerful) I've loved writing this story, and I hate trying to find a stopping point but this it's getting a bit long and I have another story I'm dying to get started on. So... without further ado...

Oh yeah... listen to Sara Grove's It Might be Hope. Oh my word... that song got me through this chapter!

**Chapter 14**

"_Aganir Aeron, King of the Elves, I would speak with you." _Aeron's chest tightened at the cold formality in her voice, Natalie stiffened beside him, not bothering to wipe the tears from her cheeks. Aeron inclined his head in agreement. "Of course, but let us continue this discussion indoors, I do you a disservice keeping you out here in the cold."

Jadyn glanced at Beorn, who nodded surreptitiously, then inclined her head in agreement. "Thank you, Elf King." Her voice sounded carefully composed, as if just the slightest nudge would shatter her carefully constructed façade. Beorn, Mason, Faran, and Rivent formed a loose protective circle around Jadyn, Maggie, and Annie as they were led into the cave.

The main room of the cave was large, airy. The walls, ceiling and soft sand under their feet sparkled like crystal. The temperature was perfect, Jadyn thought distractedly as she shrugged out of her heavy cloak, slipping her hat and gloves into the pockets and shaking out her long hair. She followed Aeron to a grouping of benches, he gestured for her to sit, much to the relief of her swollen feet. Beorn, Faran, Annie and Maggie sat beside her as Mason and Rivent stood with the rest of the guard, fanning out behind them.

"I do not wish to take up your time, so I'll be brief." Jadyn took a breath, mentally preparing herself. _Be strong, they'll expect strength._ "These attacks on my patrols must cease one way or another. As I'm certain a peaceful solution is preferable to you as well, I propose a new treaty."

Aeron felt anger welling up inside him. _Is she threatening _me?_ Who does she think she is?! _The sympathy and warmth drained from his eyes, replaced with cold superiority."It seems, Goblin King's Wife, that you are mistaken. _Your _patrols attacked _mine_."

Jadyn flinched, pain flitting across her face as if she'd been slapped. Maggie took her hand, giving it a sympathetic squeeze. "I am just Jadyn, no longer a King's Wife."

"You will always be a King's Wife, no one can change that."

"What do you mean no one can change that? Your _son _changed that! Or have you forgotten?" The bitterness in her voice was startling. A low murmur rippled its way through the crowd, the goblins eyed the elves warily, ready for the first sign of attack. Faran grabbed his wife's hand to restrain her, Annie shrugged him off and settled for glaring at the Elf King.

"He was just a boy, Jadyn, he didn't know what he was doing!" Someone, probably Mason, snorted derisively behind them.

"That's right. He _was_ just a boy, an impressionable young boy and you allowed a bitter old goblin hater to raise him!" She shook with barely restrained emotion.

Aeron's face darkened at her accusations. "How could we have known she would--"

"I warned you about her! Marak is _dead_ because of your complacency!" Jadyn yelled, losing control. Maggie glanced sharply at Beorn, concerned.

"How _dare _you accuse me!" Aeron's obsidian eyes flashed dangerously as he rose, taking a half step forward.

"Now see here you miserable stargazer!" Beorn roared as he leapt in front of Jadyn, hovering protectively, his hand on his hilt. The move sent the already nervous elf guards over the edge, they surged forward, swords whispering as they slithered out of their sheaths.

"No, Beorn!" Jadyn grabbed her Captain's arm as she hauled herself to her feet. "Stand down." Her voice was firm as she faced her guards. Aeron waved his guards back. They eyed the massive goblin warily but sheathed their weapons, stepping back obediently. "My apologies, Elf King." Jadyn's voice was shaky, as she struggled for composure, blinking back tears. "I came here tonight to discuss a treaty, not bring accusations against you concerning my husband's death."

Aeron nodded his agreement. "Then let us discuss the renewal of the treaty. I assume the terms of the previous agreement are acceptable?"

"They are. In addition I would like to see the exchange program instituted these past five years be continued. The results, I think you will agree, were quite remarkable."

"Agreed. However I wish to impose one restriction. None of our young women will participate in the program. What yours do is up to you."

Jadyn's eyes narrowed. _He doesn't trust us._ "May I inquire as to why not?" Her voice was sharp with annoyance.

"It is unnecessary." He watched her carefully to see the effect his dismissal had on her.

"Unnecessary." She repeated flatly. "Well, we will come back to that later." They discussed the details of the treaty before coming back to the female issue where they argued themselves to a standstill. _Why is this so hard?_ Jadyn thought, wearily. A feeling nagged at her, there was something lacking, something she needed to do. She massaged her temples, her head throbbing with tension. _Forgive, Jadyn. _She stiffened. _I've already done that._ She insisted, irritably. _Have you really? _Jadyn thought of Natalie, all the laughter and fun they'd shared. _Of course I've forgiven Natalie. She was my friend. _Memories of Aeron joined the silent montage in her mind. She remembered how thankful she'd been for his friendship with Marak. _I've forgiven him too._ She told herself firmly. _And Liam?_ Her chest tightened. _Stupid inner monologue. _She swallowed hard against the lump in her throat.

Suddenly, as if her thoughts had conjured him up, a young heartbreakingly handsome boy stepped gracefully into the chamber. Jadyn gasped, it felt as though a knife were being twisted in her heart as she recognized the slight figure. He looked to be ten or eleven though she knew him to be only seven. "Liam." Her strangled whisper drew his gaze, his ebony eyes haunted, older than his years. He stood there, staring at her, the personification of her nightmares.

Natalie shot the goblin guards a fearful look and ran to stand next to her son, half shielding him with her body. A murmur rippled throughout those assembled, angry tones mixed with fearful and incredulous ones.

Aeron stood and gracefully stepped to his son's side, warily eyeing the goblins for any sign they would act on their hostility. Jadyn looked confused as she studied her husband's killer. This trembling boy, his face twisted with remorse did not resemble anything like the angry, vengeful murderer of her dreams. Conflicting images filled her head. Marak playing with Liam as a baby, tossing him in the air and catching him again. The sounds of Liam squealing in delight were replaced with Marak's labored breathing as he lay dying in her arms. The toddler's face changed, growing older, filled with malice instead of joy as he unleashed the killing spell. The scene changed again and Marak was teaching a young Liam how to ride a horse. The boy was understandably scared, Elves did not keep horses, but he bravely leaped into the saddle. He didn't want to disappoint "uncle" Marak. Images of Liam playing with Marak swirled chaotically with images of violence.

Abruptly Jadyn came to a decision. _I will forgive him. For the sake of my son, for the future of my people, I will forgive him._ She felt the eyes of everyone in the cavern on her as they waited for her reaction. She swallowed back the pain. "You killed my husband." Her voice was much quieter than she intended. The young elf dropped his eyes, his shoulders slumping. "Liam, because of what you've done, my son will never know his father."

Tears slipped down his cheeks as the boy found his eyes drawn to her rounded stomach. "I'm sorry." He whispered miserably. "I didn't know, I was scared. I'm so sorry." His shoulders shook as he cried, looking nothing like a murderer and everything like a scared, heartbroken little boy.

Jadyn knelt in front of him, forcing his gaze to meet hers. "I forgive you, Liam." She pulled the sobbing boy into her arms, pressing her face into his silky ebony hair as she cried with him. "I forgive you." As she cried she felt as if a burden had been lifted, the weight of bitterness she had not realized she'd been carrying.

The guards, both elven and goblin stood uneasily, unsure of whether or not to intervene, as the pair cried. Aeron and Faran waved their respective guards back. Faran was thankful that Jadyn had found some measure of peace. He could see it, the haunted look was gone from her eyes as she gently wiped the boy's tears. Though he did not understand it, and wasn't ready for it himself, he was grateful she had managed to forgive. She had always been a forgiving, merciful creature, he mused as she finished hammering out the details of the treaty with Aeron, first with Natalie's relations and in smaller displays throughout her time underground.

Faran feared her heart had been lost when Marak died, but as he watched her embrace the Elf King's Wife he saw that her heart had not been lost, merely stifled by grief, and that she had emerged stronger than before. He glanced around him, several of the goblin guards were standing with bemused smiles on their faces, watching as Jadyn placed Natalie's hand on her belly, the Elf King's Wife laughing with delight at the strength of the unborn king's kicks. He gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "Jadyn, we should be going now, Brand and Sage are no doubt worried about you."

"Of course, I'm sorry, Faran." He settled the cloak around her shoulders, handing her the gloves and hat.

"Let us know if you need anything." Aeron insisted, hugging her briefly.

"I can't wait to meet you, little one." Natalie cooed, rubbing Jadyn's stomach gently. She pulled her friend into a warm embrace. "I've missed you so much, promise you'll come back to visit."

"I've missed you too." Jadyn squeezed her gently. "We'll be back, _someone_ has to teach Liam how to play Scrabble properly." She teased, pulling her gloves and hat on and following her entourage back outside.

Sage and Brand were indeed worried, Brand was on the verge of instigating a fight when they arrived back at the border. Sage smiled as Jadyn talked briefly with Ebon, her eyes flashing with annoyance at something he said. It seemed his dear friend had faced her demons and emerged victorious.

XXX

"I know you can do it, you old coot." Jadyn urged, grinning as Koal shot her an annoyed look.

"Old coot." He muttered, standing unsteadily. His surgery had gone perfectly, his other wounds had healed and he was now facing the challenge of learning to walk again. The prosthetic he'd been fitted with was infinitely superior to those used by the human medical doctors but it still required a bit of patience. Aida hugged him, beaming when he'd made his way around the track. "I don't think you're old." She murmured stretching up on her tip toes to kiss him. Landon and Jaina groaned theatrically.

"I think you're going to have to prove you're not old, Dad. Race me." Landon winked at Jadyn. "I'll go easy on you, I promise."

"I don't need your generosity, I can take you anytime anywhere." Koal laughed and with Aida's help jogged partway down the track. He made it to the first bend before listing to the side and collapsing in a laughing heap with his wife and son. Jadyn shook her head, laughing at the tangled mess of goblins. Any other man would have been frustrated, but not Koal, his optimism was irrepressible. "Okay, _next _week I'll take you."

"Sure, Dad, whatever you say." Landon grinned, helping his father up. They started back toward Jaina and Jadyn, moving with a bit more caution this time. They were a few feet from them when Jadyn doubled over, gasping with pain.

"Jadyn!" Jaina's voice was high with worry as she grabbed her arm to steady her. "What's wrong? Is the baby alright?" Landon, Aida, and Koal were at her side in an instant. The worry on their faces making them look almost comical.

Jadyn nodded, straightening carefully. "He's fine. Too fine, apparently. I think he just broke one of my ribs." She winced.

"Goodness, he's a strong one." Amusement eased the worry lines in Aida's face. "Let's get you to the medical wing." Her mother instincts took over as she ushered Jadyn out of the room, throwing a kiss at Koal on her way out.

As it turned out, Jadyn had several broken ribs. The little king was going to be as massive as his father. The healer with avian features had moved up her due date, at the rate he was growing she would run out of room in another month. The healer assured her that the earlier birth date would not present a problem with his development. Humans were so predictably anxious when it came to their offspring, he thought to himself, amused as he watched her vacate the room.

XXX

"I miss him too." The gentle voice pulled Jadyn from her reverie.

Jadyn nodded, reluctantly drawing herself back to the present. She looked away from the sunset over the valley, studying her friend as she sat beside her on the sofa. Maggie, always the perceptive one, was the only person who understood the extent of Jadyn's continued pain. "I thought it would fade in time." She spoke quietly, turning her eyes back toward the deepening colors of the lake overhead. "But it doesn't fade, it just changes." Silence resumed, both women lost in thought, lost in memories as they watched the transformation. The last bit of light faded, leaving them bathed in the soft yellow glow of the sconces in the hallway behind them. "I always feel a little sad when the sun sets even though I know it will be back at the conclusion of the night. It is a constant thing, a surety, even when the nights are long the sun is still sure to rise." Jadyn absently rubbed her belly. "The night is fleeting, isn't it? Almost over." She mused.

Maggie nodded her head in quiet agreement. "Almost over."

XXX

"Almost over!" Annie encouraged as Aida brushed Jadyn's hair back from her face.

The weary woman glared at her. "That's what you said three hours ago." She hissed, her teeth gritted against the pain.

Annie shot an anxious glance at her husband, his face furrowed in concentration as he worked the birthing spells that were keeping Jadyn alive and functional. This baby was much too large for even Jadyn's sturdy frame. He shuddered to think what this would have been like for an Elf woman. Meeting Annie's eyes he nodded. It wouldn't be long now.

Jadyn bit down on her lip hard, drawing blood as her son finally won his fight for admittance into the world. The healers standing by sprang into action, one healing the tears and cartilage damage of the new mother, the other took charge of the infant, cleaning and swaddling him before releasing the child back to his mother. Jadyn gasped as she beheld her son, tears of joy springing to her eyes as she cradled him in her arms, marveling at his size. She and Marak had discussed his probable appearance for five years, debating as to which traits would be brought out.

"A fine heir!" Faran exulted. "He looks like his father."

"Oh, there's quite a bit of Jadyn in him." Annie grinned. "Look at his hair."

The rest of the group crowded around, grinning and pointing out his various features, evenly divided between his father and mother. The child's most stunning feature was his skin. It was dark grey, nearly black with a silver diamond pattern like a diamond python's. Unlike a snake he had no scales, his skin was perfectly smooth over muscles too well defined for a normal newborn. "Snakeskin." Jadyn smiled. "Has there been a Marak named Snakeskin?" She inquired of Faran.

"No, there hasn't. It's a perfect name for him." Faran smiled down at Snakeskin who seemed to be studying the pattern on his arm with great interest.

"He's so self aware." Jadyn observed. Pride and a strange sadness warring inside. He would be no normal baby, he would learn much more rapidly, be more independent. She didn't even want to think about how to handle his magical abilities. She shook her head. There would be plenty of time to worry later, she didn't have the energy for it right now. Snakeskin's eyes flicked up to meet hers and she smiled. She had hoped he would have Marak's eyes, but apparently Marak had hoped he would have hers. The thick lashed almond shaped eyes were mismatched, one a deep sea-green like her right eye, the other almost black like a dog's, like Marak's. His hair, what there was of it, was also a mix of her texture and his color. She absently brushed her fingers through the short silky black curls as she conversed with Faran.

"Snakeskin will need a tutor in a few years." Faran advised. "I can help you with channeling his magic until then, he's sure to be a handful." He ruffled the boy's hair fondly. "We'd better go, let you feed him and rest. I'll send a message to the Elf King's Camp, informing them of the good news." He ushered the onlookers out.

"Hungry?" Jadyn asked, kissing her son's patterned face. _Marak's nose._ She thought, amused. _And my lips, that figures. _She sighed, it was a bittersweet moment. Marak should be here, laughing with her over explanations of their son's features. Pondering his future and wondering which of their personality traits would surface in him. Sated, Snakeskin yawned, a long forked tongue curling out of his mouth and drifted to sleep, leaving his mother alone with her thoughts.

XXX

"Snakeskin!" Jadyn admonished the young king who was amusing himself by shooting sparks from his fingers at random objects. The toddler turned and grinned disarmingly at his mother before zapping a lamp, sending it crashing to the ground. "What did I tell you?" Jadyn asked, trying to be stern. Her attempts at discipline proved pretty ineffective, his smile was a copy of his father's. _I never could resist that smile on Marak, either. _She thought ruefully.

When the child turned his sparks on Bailey, Mason intervened, smoothly inserting himself between Snakeskin and the unsuspecting canine. "Snakeskin, do you remember your mother telling you that you are not to make sparks in the house?" He questioned, his voice patiently stern.

Snakeskin tried out his grin on Mason to no effect. When his tutor raised an eyebrow in warning he conceded defeat and nodded. "I'm sorry, mommy. I will not make sparks in the house anymore." He promised, his perfectly enunciated English at odds with his childish voice.

"It's okay, sweetheart. I love you and I want you to have fun with your magic, but when you make sparks in the house it's destructive." She gestured to the shattered lamp. "And you tried to throw sparks at Bailey, Snakeskin, that hurts her. You would feel bad if you hurt her, wouldn't you?" Jadyn asked she rubbed Bailey's tummy.

"I'm sorry, Bailey." Bailey scooted over to Snakeskin, begging to be petted. Snakeskin obliged, turning to his mom, his eyes serious. "I didn't want to hurt Bailey, I just wanted to wake her up, she's always sleeping. Why doesn't she like to play with me?"

"Bailey's getting old, Snakeskin, see all the white around her face?" Jadyn explained gently.

"Is she going to die soon?"

"Maybe. We don't know when, but dogs don't live very many years."

"I'm going to miss her." The little boy sighed, kissing the furry face.

"Me too." Jadyn hugged him, smoothing his wild hair.

"Did Daddy die because he got old like Bailey?"

Jadyn started, his question catching her off guard. _How do I explain to my three-year-old that his father was murdered? _"No, your father wasn't old." She shot a helpless glance at Mason. "What happened to your father was an--" _Accident? Tragedy? _She was at a loss.

"It was a mistake." Mason's smooth voice saved her once again. "There was an old elf that was very angry with your father and she told lies about him to Liam. Liam loved your father very much but as he grew older he was confused by the things the old elf told him. The elf tried to hurt your mother so your father was forced to kill her. Liam was so confused that he reacted without thinking and killed your father with his magic. He was only a few years older than you are so he didn't really know what he was doing, I think he was just trying to protect himself. He was very upset but he couldn't bring your father back even though he was sorry."

Mason paused, gauging the child's reaction. "That is why we have to be very careful with our magic, Snakeskin." He worked a healing spell on the lamp, the pieces trembled a moment then pushed themselves back together. "We can fix a lamp if we break it on accident, but people and animals can't always be put back together. Liam is a little bit like the lamp was. He's broken because of the regret he will always carry in his heart, but it won't ever be fixed."

He glanced at Jadyn, her face pained. "Your mom is broken a little bit too." Mason said gently, taking her hand and squeezing it. "She got better after she forgave Liam and you were born, but she won't ever be whole again either." His chest constricted as he watched her tears overflow, spilling silently down her cheek.

Snakeskin's face crumpled. He pressed his patterned cheek to his mother's flawless one, their tears mixing. Mason put his arms around them both, his own grief pushed down as he comforted them. After a time, Snakeskin drew back, wiping his tears and composing himself. When he spoke, his voice was older somehow, wiser. Mason felt a stab of pride. "You must teach me defense spells, Mason, my mother needs me to protect her."

Mason stifled Jadyn's protest before she could open her mouth. He stared down at the king's eyes. Snakeskin was no longer simply a child, he had realized his responsibility to the kingdom and accepted it with a grace that made Mason's heart ache. So young to be bearing the weight of the kingdom on his shoulders yet so ready at the same time. _I would have wished for a few more years of childhood, but perhaps it is better this way._ With a sigh, Mason shed his nanny persona, picking up the mantle of tutor, confidante, friend. "Very well, my King, your training begins tomorrow morning."

XXX

Hearing the sound of her son's voice, Jadyn set down the curry comb and stepped away from her horse to look out the stable windows, the sight before her took her breath away. Snakeskin had shouted a greeting to Liam who was riding up the path. Liam slipped from the saddle, offering his hand to Snakeskin who took it, drawing the older boy into an embrace, slapping his back like the dearest of friends. Jadyn closed her eyes, overwhelmed. She had not known, years ago when she forced herself to forgive Liam, that this would be the result. She leaned against the wall, awe sweeping over her at the thought that she, a mere human caught in the middle of two kingdoms, was chosen to be an instrument of peace. She was created to love Marak, but she was destined to forgive Liam.

"What are you staring at?" Aida asked softly as she joined Jadyn at the window.

Jadyn's voice was a whisper as she regarded her friend. "Hope." She said simply. Hope


	15. Chapter 15 Epilogue

Update! My email address didn't show up because apparently this site doesn't like us sticking our email addresses on it... grr... so... email is spoodles927 (at) aim (dot) com did that make sense!? Thanks Carolyn for your review, your email address didn't show up though so I have no way of getting a hold of you... :-( Hope you read this! Oh and I'm guessing seventeen... did I get it right? hehe

**A/N - Hi! I know it's been forever and I am so so sorry! Well. I don't really know what to say. I can't believe this story is over. Nearly one year, fifteen chapters, and sixty-three thousand three hundred eight words later it is finished. This is the first story I have finished since Brian lost his lunch money.** **hehe. **

**Thank you Princess QF for suggesting the flashbacks and for your "speed demon" and Kaleb's background ideas! And thanks SuperSniperKitty for the Snakeskin Mando'ade idea. You guys are awesome!**

**Carolyn - I am extremely sorry for making you wait so long! Please please forgive me!! Thank you so much for your continued support, seriously at times you were the only reason I made myself write, thank you! I've been doing pretty well. Working six days a week so I'm tired and sore all the time but it's all good. Thanks for asking. I plan on writing a Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic fan fiction but I'm not sure how soon I'll be starting on that. I also have the first chapter of an original story written and a basic outline for another. My email address is if you'd like to stay in touch.**

**SuperSniperKitty - Thanks again for the fabulous review! I know I had more I wanted to say to you but my brain is seriously shutting down... **

**Princess QF - Thanks again for the awesome ideas and for reading my bit of nonsense. I really do appreciate all the support everyone has given me on this project. **

**Peace ya'll and have a very Merry Christmas and a fantabulous holiday season!**

**Gwen  
**

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Epilogue**_

_The room was still, the gentle rise and fall of her chest the only movement as he sat and watched her quiet breathing. His eyes lovingly traced the lines etched in her peaceful face. Deep joy and profound sorrow both had entrenched themselves in her once beautiful features, declaring a life fully lived. He watched her eyes flickering back and forth beneath their worn lids, watched her mouth tug gently up in a smile and wondered what she was dreaming of in her last moments. _

XXX

Marak entered Jadyn's private kitchen to the sight of his wife attempting to snort milk up her nose. "What are you _doing_?" He asked, amusement flickering in his eyes.

"My noth burnth." Jadyn mumbled, her face reddening with embarrassment.

"And why does your nose burn?" He prodded, the amusement spreading to his voice.

"I was chopping cayenne peppers to make hot sauce--"

"You should have been wearing gloves." He scolded, interrupting her.

"I _was _wearing gloves," She retorted, annoyed. "But Kira called so I took them off to answer my phone and forgot to put them back on. I washed my hands, but I guess some of the capsaicin from the peppers got under my fingernails." She shrugged. "So are you going to fix it or not?"

Marak smirked. "I'll fix it, but you have to explain how the oil got in your nose." He opened the cabinet and scanned the contents before locating the small tub of cream he had stashed there back when he'd first had the kitchen built for her.

"I scratched my nose." Jadyn glared at him, daring him to contradict her.

Marak chuckled, coating the inside of her nostril with a tiny dab of cream. "Picked your nose, you mean." He grinned as she swiped at him. "Scrub your hands." He ordered. "I don't want you getting that stuff anywhere else."

Jadyn grabbed a nail brush and set to work on her fingers. "I _scratched_ it." She muttered.

"Sure, we'll call it that." Marak teased, putting the cream back.

"You wanna see picking?" Her eyes flashed mischievously. Marak didn't have time to divine her intentions before she'd fished a bit of congealed mucus out of her nose and wiped it on his arm, turning back to sink without a backward glance.

He stared at it in shock. "Did you just wipe a _booger _on me?" He looked at her, bewildered.

Jadyn's shoulders were shaking as she tried unsuccessfully to restrain her laughter. She nodded, unable to speak.

Marak considered this for a moment, then shrugged and returned the favor.

Jadyn looked at the offending substance then up into Marak's bright eyes, her own eyes sparkling with mirth. "You are _so_ going to regret that."

XXX

Landon's boots pounded on the stone as he ran, echoing down the hallway. His page's tunic flapped around his thick legs. Terran ran easily beside him. "Where are we going?" The pretty elf boy asked, confused.

"To tell the King's Wife." Landon's voice betrayed his excitement.

"Why?"

"Because she'd want to know." Landon fought the urge to roll his eyes. His friend could be very dense at times.

They skidded to a halt at the foot of the final set of stairs leading to the royal floor. Taking a moment to compose themselves, they started up. Landon and Terran adopted appropriately serious faces as they regarded the door guards. "Sirs. We bring news of the King to the King's Wife."

The guards traded amused glances. "Thank you for your troubles, pages, but the King's Wife has already been informed of the King's return and is on her way down to greet him." The tall guard chuckled at Landon's shocked face. He clapped Landon on the shoulder. "The King's magic travels even faster than _your _swift feet, boy."

Terran and Landon shrugged and, abandoning their pretenses of solemnity, turned and bounded back down the stairs.

Jadyn ran into the stables just as Marak was dismounting. He laughed delightedly, catching the human projectile and lifting her easily. Jadyn laughed with him, exuberant as he swung her in his arms. Marak was peripherally aware of the amused thoughts of his guardsmen as they discreetly made themselves scarce. Without loosening his grip, he set her back down and lowered his head, pressing his face into her hair, breathing deeply of her scent. "Ahhh. I've missed you, beautiful." He murmured, relishing the feeling of her in his arms.

"I missed you more." Jadyn countered, beginning the familiar argument.

Marak grinned into her hair, silently disagreeing. "I know better than to argue with you."

"Smart man." She teased, leaning back to study his face, drinking in the sight of him greedily. "Did the tou--" She suddenly lost the ability to form a coherent thought as he bent and pressed his lips against her collarbone. She sighed, her eyes closing as his lips traced a burning path up her neck, hovering over her mouth, teasing. Impatient, she closed the distance, leaning into him, her body conforming to his. All the pent up feelings of two weeks separation went into that kiss, leaving them both breathless when at last they drew apart.

"Why don't we _discuss_ the tourin our _bedroom_." Marak suggested, his eyes smoldering.

His husky voice sent a thrill of anticipation through her. "Yes, let's."

XXX

"Are you sure that stupid snake won't bite me again?" Jadyn frowned, warily eyeing the skates he held out.

"Ice skating is hardly life threatening." Marak chuckled.

"Neither is rock climbing." Jadyn grumbled, sitting on the old wooden bench and pulling on the skates. "I could fall and break something."

Marak peered at her, concerned, and sat beside her, taking her gloved hand in his.

"We don't have to do this, Jade." He kissed her cheek. "C'mon, we'll just take a walk. The forest is beautiful this time of year."

Jadyn shook her head stubbornly, pulling her hand back. "No, it's okay. I like ice skating. I was just worried about Goldie." She stood carefully, testing her balance and stepping onto the lake.

Marak stepped onto the ice beside her, his arm hovering protectively behind her. "I won't let you fall through the ice." He promised, his voice soft.

"Stay out of my head." Jadyn snapped, but her glare had no real animosity behind it. She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm so stu--"

"Shh." Marak placed a gloved fingertip over her mouth. He shook his head, pulling her into his arms. "Being afraid is not stupid. Strength is not the absence of weakness and courage is not the absence of fear. Yes, sometimes you need to work through your fears and do something anyway, but now is not one of those times. This was just for fun and we don't have to do this, okay?" Marak drew back to study her, the expression on her face was determined. He stifled a chuckle and kissed her.

Jadyn feigned an annoyed expression and grabbed his hand. "Well I'm freezing so let's get this 'fun' over with so we can go back inside." She teased, grinning.

XXX

Jadyn and Natalie watched, bemused as their husbands used spells to call the fallen autumn leaves into one huge pile. The night air was crisp, the smells of fall swirling around them as the leaves fell. Little Liam, eyes wide with excitement, clapped his hands, laughing. "They're like little kids." Natalie giggled as Liam tried out a spell, raining leaves down on his father.

Jadyn laughed with her. "It's a good thing Liam is around to use as an excuse." She agreed, turning away from the frolicking to face her friend. "I'm not sure playing with leaves is quite dignified enough for Kings."

"Not dignified?" Marak's amused voice startled her. Jadyn whirled around to find her husband grinning down at her. "Is it dignified enough for King's Wives?" He smiled wickedly and scooped her up, ignoring her squeals of protest and tossed her into the giant pile of leaves.

Jadyn laughed, scrambling to stand, leaves sticking to her hair and clothes. She nearly had the leaves picked out of her hair when Marak tackled her, knocking her back into the pile and proceeded to tickle her mercilessly. "Stop!" She coughed, trying to breathe. "I'm sorry! You are _very_ dignified." She teased, accepting his hand up.

XXX

Jadyn ducked, barely missing the swift blow. Adrenalin surged through her veins, lending strength. She brought her staff up to block the next strike, simultaneously sweeping her leg in an attempt to knock her opponent off his feet. He staggered back but regained his balance quickly before she had a chance to press her advantage. Jadyn swung her staff in a broad arc, gaining momentum. Impossibly fast, he pulled his staff up to block hers and twisted. She gasped as her wrist broke with a wet snap.

The guardsman dropped his staff, his eyes wide. "Milady, I'm so sorry." He stammered, his face paling as he reached down to help her up. "Shall I summon the King?" He asked, his voice shaking slightly with trepidation.

Jadyn shook her head, waving him off. "No, I'm fine. It's not your fault. I should have known better." She half-smiled, before turning away to grimace. It _hurt_.

"Then allow me to escort you to the King, he'll want to treat you."

"Very well." Jadyn nodded her assent. Things would probably be better for the poor fellow if she allowed him to help her. It took them nearly an hour to find Marak. By the time they entered the library, Jadyn was pale, her arm puffy, nearly doubled in size.

Marak's warm eyes turned stormy at the sight of his wife leaning heavily on the burly guard. "What happened?" He demanded, carefully examining Jadyn's wrist.

"We were just sparring, Marak, it was _my_ idea." She stated firmly, hiding a wince as he healed her.

Marak turned his probing gaze on the guard, who to his credit, managed not to squirm. "Is that true?"

The guard nodded nervously.

"Thank you for bringing her to me. You may go." Marak dismissed him then turned back to Jadyn. He sighed, amusement winning out over irritation at her antics. "Why can't you pick on somebody your own size?"

XXX

"Marak!" Jadyn gasped, tightening her white-knuckled grip on the armrests. Her stomach tightened again as the car careened around another dark bend in the road. She didn't dare look at the speedometer.

"So little faith in me, have you?" Marak chuckled, shooting an amused glance at his terrified wife.

"Just keep your eyes on the road, Yoda." She closed her eyes, willing the nausea to cease.

Marak shook his head. "I don't understand, you're usually so brave…" He chuckled again as she opened her eyes just long enough to glare at him. "These cars were built for this kind of thing." He tried, unsuccessfully to coax her eyes open. "Alright, if I slow down a bit will you forgive me?"

"Maybe you should try it and see what happens." She muttered, eyes still clenched shut.

Grinning broadly, he slowed the speeding vehicle. Marak wondered briefly if it was wrong to enjoy teasing your spouse in this manner.

XXX

Jadyn lay curled in Marak's arms, her consciousness drifting as she stared at the starry ceiling of their bedroom. "Tell me about your dad."

Marak's request tugged her back to reality. "My dad." They rarely talked of Kaleb. The mention of him brought the familiar pain back but Jadyn was surprised at how it had changed. It was aching, bittersweet, so unlike the stabbing pain she'd grown accustomed to. She cuddled closer to Marak, pulling the thick blankets tighter. "My dad." She repeated, sighing. "He was born into a poor Italian family. Kaleb Daniel Summer. My grandfather called him the miracle baby, Grandma had been told she'd never bear children. They had a little farm in southern Illinois back in the States. Several fields, a couple goats, some chickens, a few pigs."

She craned her head to look at Marak, her eyes soft. He studied her a minute, sifting through her emotions to see how she was handling this. Jadyn tended to internalize her pain, not wanting to burden others with it, she hung onto it. It worried Marak. He kissed her forehead, encouraging her to continue.

"Dad was a poet." She grinned. "The little bookworm farm boy. He worked harder than everyone, determined to pay his own way through college. Grandpa wanted to pay for his schooling, but Dad would have none of it." She shook her head. "He was about as stubborn as me if you can imagine that."

Marak grinned back. "Oh my."

"Yeah. So he went to college at a university in southern Indiana, met my mom there. She was a theater major, a model. They fell in love, got married and moved to New York to pursue her dreams. Dad hated the city but he loved my mom. He tried to make it work there. They were happy, she was pursuing her modeling career while trying to get her foot in the door of the theater he was doing odd bits of writing and working as a handyman in their apartment building. Then I came along. I was an accident. My mother was definitely not ready for children, but my dad was overjoyed. Mom lost her modeling gigs, they had no need for a maternity model. Dad worked two jobs to try to support them but when Kira came along they had to move back to the farm." Her face tightened. "I was little, but I remember the arguments. Mom wanted to leave us with Grandma and Grandpa and go back to New York. In the end Mom left. Dad stayed." Jadyn shrugged, ancient pain clouding her eyes. "I know she loved my dad, but she loved herself more. We never heard from her again.

"We all stayed there at my grandparents for the most part. Dad worked the farm and wrote for a travel magazine. Since we were home schooled we got to go with him when he had to write reviews on a vacation spot. That's how we first came here, actually. The Hallow Hill Resort was floundering and paid the magazine to send a writer to review the 'woodland retreat'." Jadyn elbowed Marak. "That was your dad's idea, right?"

"Yeah, and it worked for thirty years or so but by the time I came of age, it was pretty much done for. Business picked up for about two years following your Dad's review but we shut down due to unsubstantiated rumors of kidnappings." He smirked at Jadyn, tweaking her nose. "And then your pretty little face shows up here about fifteen years later." His smile turned contemplative. "I guess my father's idea worked after all."

"Funny how things turned out." Jadyn snuggled into him.

"You're not finished with your story." Marak reminded her gently, knowing the hardest part was yet to come.

"Hmmm." Jadyn sighed. "Haven't you heard enough?" Marak just stared at her expectantly, waiting. Jadyn laughed. "You're annoying, you know that?" Marak just continued to stare, but she could see him struggling to keep the grin off his face. "Okay, so we vacationed here, it was the summer after my mom left. I guess I was about seven or so, Kira was five. Dad tried to keep us from seeing how much he missed her, but I could tell. Whenever he heard someone speak her name he would whip around, looking to see who it was. It was never her though. She didn't come back and eventually he stopped waiting. Grandma died when I was almost thirteen, the funeral was on my birthday. Grandpa wasn't the same after that, he'd talk to her as he was taking care of the chores, when he thought no one could hear. He died four years later, a month before they discovered Dad's cancer." Jadyn paused, taking a deep breath before continuing.

Marak could read between the lines, heard what Jadyn could never say out loud. That she had assumed the role of mom at age seven, been the woman of the house at thirteen. She never experienced adolescence, she was too busy taking care of Kira to date. Marak vacillated between feeling sorrow and relief. What if she _had _dated, found someone to settle down with. She'd never have come back to England. He shook the what ifs from his mind, and squeezed her hand, lending comfort, encouraging her to continue.

"We thought the first round of treatments had taken care of it, that the cancer had gone into remission but it came back. We moved to Chicago to pursue a new therapy. That's where Kira met Matt. I don't know what she would have done without him, he was always there to support her, to support us. Their engagement was short, we weren't sure how long Dad had. He died three years after their wedding. He got to walk Kira down the aisle but he didn't get to meet Katy. Kira found out she was pregnant a few weeks before his death." Her voice was raw, her throat sore from keeping the tears back. "So I came here. And met you." The tears finally escaped, trailing down her cheeks.

Marak kissed the tears away. "I'm so thankful you did."

XXX

A slight breeze drifted across the valley, gently ruffling her hair. Marak breathed in the scent of her shampoo and pulled his wife closer. The sun was rising, bathing the kingdom in the glow of a new day, another step in the journey.

XXX

_The elderly woman's features grew slack, the rise and fall of her thin chest stilled. The King bowed his head, his black curls obscuring his patterned face as he allowed a solitary tear to fall. "Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la._" _He whispered, the Mando'a phrase for the departed familiar on his lips. He remembered hearing his mother reassuring herself with those words when the pain of losing his father overwhelmed her. "Not gone, merely marching far away." _

Thus concludes the chronicles of Jadyn Summer, the Wife of Marak Bearfoot the Goblin King.

**I hope you guys all liked it! Thanks so much for sticking with me and my slow updates!**

**Gwen  
**


End file.
